Vérités et Conséquences
by Spiritua
Summary: Ute Tsukumo quitte l'internat, pour réintégrer sa famille. Un mois plus tard, il est entouré de son ami d'enfance, d'une petite-amie timide et d'un club de Duel, à la personnalité farfelue. Mais les ombres rodent et Ute sera vite rattrapé par le passé qu'il a essayé d'enterrer. Des adversaires redoutables, des secrets dissimulés et au milieu de cela un Dragon, attisant convoitises.
1. Introduction

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio_

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Seule cette fanfiction et son scénario me sont propres._

_Note : Repost d'une de mes fanfictions publiée en accès limité, avec images et en couleurs, sur skyrock._

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous._

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Une nouvelle fanfiction sur Yu-Gi-Oh, que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fois-ci. Je pense enfin avoir trouvé mon style d'écriture et j'espère qu'il saura vous satisfaire vous aussi. Il n'y a aucun OC dans cette histoire, mais peut être un risque d'OOC par rapport à certains personnages, ainsi qu'un peu de Yaoi (= homophobes, dehors). Avant de commencer votre lecture, je dois vous mettre en garde :_

_Cette histoire n'est pas une fic sur ZeXal, ni sur Arc-V. Mais elle n'est pas plus en lien avec les autres séries, DM, GX, 5D's et VRains. En fait, j'ai souhaité écrire quelque chose d'unique, sur un héros pas assez exploité à mon sens. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est inutile de chercher à relier cette histoire aux séries originelles ou de chercher à émettre des théories en fonction de ce que vous avez vu : vous n'y arriverez pas. Aussi, évitez de trop vous focaliser sur une idée de Duel. Sinon, vous allez vous perdre..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Introduction**

Le ciel était dégagé ce jour là. Pas à un nuage n'aurait pu troubler la quiétude d'Heartland City et pourtant, Ute Tsukumo était bien loin de s'imaginer la terreur qui allait s'emparer de lui avant la fin de la journée...

Il était un peu moins de sept heures... environ six heures, car il avait mis son réveil tôt pour aider sa grand-mère à préparer à manger. À peine levé il s'étira et s'empressa d'enfiler un t-shirt noir, sa veste crème et noire fétiche, accompagnée d'un jean sombre. Il héla son frère Yuma pour qu'il se réveille à son tour puisqu'il n'était pas du matin et salua sa grande-soeur Akari qui était déjà debout devant son ordinateur, une tasse de café fumant à côté de son écran. Sa grand-mère Haru le salut à son tour, avant qu'ils commencent à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ute ajouta deux casseroles à chauffer en plus, pour préparer les bentos du midi.

Yuma s'était encore levé à la traîne et commença à rouspéter sur le fait qu'un enfant de treize ans ne devait pas à avoir à se lever aussi tôt, car contre-productif. Ute rit et demanda s'il voulait quelque chose en plus de ses onigris, dans son bento. Le plus jeune secoua la tête et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de s'affaler à moitié contre la table, exténué par sa bonne humeur de la veille. Il serra la Clef de l'Empereur contre sa poitrine comme chaque matin et tourna les yeux vers sa grand-mère, toujours au fourneau...

**"Mamie, on est quel jour ? C'est quand le week-end ? Papa et Maman on dit qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer...**

**\- Jeudi, mon chéri."** Haru soupira. **"Cesse d'être si impatient, ils ont dit qu'ils rentreraient très vite, n'est-pas ?"** au même moment, la télévision du salon commença à grésiller sous les hurlements d'Akari qui en avait besoin pour son prochain scoop. **"Drôle de journée, c'est la quatrième fois que la télévision fait des siennes.**

**\- RAAHH ! Je vais finir par appeler un réparateur si ça continue ! Bon sang, toujours au mouvais moment !"**

Ute cligna des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur ses crevette panées. Les informations étaient plutôt banales et ne racontaient pourtant pas de nouvelles particulières ces temps-ci : Monsieur Heartland, le Maire de la ville, avait disparu depuis maintenant trois mois et demeurait introuvable. Pas de grand scoop à raconter là-dessus. Et puis, Monsieur Tenjo, son remplaçant, effectuait très bien son travail. À moins qu'elle veuille parler des nouveaux clubs de Duels ? Oui, le sujet semblait déjà bien plus intéressant pour un article...

**"Monsieur Sakaki passe à la télévision..."** Yuma murmura. **"Il parait que les élèves de Clover l'adore. J'ai un ami qui a trouvé du travail et qui l'aide à gérer ses élèves. Son petit-frère Haruto est aussi inscrit au club.**

**\- Je vois."** Ute acquiesça. **"Une amie à moi m'en a un peu parlé aussi... il aurait contribué à l'essor de la Réalité Augmentée et essaie de transformer chacun de ses Duels en spectacle."** il expliqua. **"Enfin, ce genre de choses doivent certainement plaire aux accrocs de l'Entertainement, inutile de changer d'école pour ça...**

**\- L'école Heart est la MEILLEURE !"** Yuma s'exclama, avant de se retourner sur sa chaise pour faire face à son frère aîné. **"Franchement, tu devrais quitter les Spade, Ute ! Tu perds ton temps là-bas !**

**\- Assieds-toi, tu vas tomber !"** il soupira. **"On verra au prochain tournoi qui est la meilleure école...**

**\- Ouais ! On vous attend de pied ferme !**

**\- ROOOHH ! Mais fermez-la ! J'essaie de réparer la télé, j'ai besoin de me concentrer !**

**\- Akari !"** Haru repris sa petite-fille. **"Laisse-les parler entre eux et cesse donc d'être aussi désagréable !"**

Les deux frères se sourirent, tandis que leur soeur aînée était disputée pour ses mauvaises manières et son franc parlé. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Yuma attrapa son sac de cours et fila jusqu'à l'école sans demander son reste. Il croisa Tetsuo Takeda et Kotori Mizuki, avec qui il fit la route dans la bonne humeur.

Ute de son côté qui n'avait pas cours, se dirigea seul vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son D-Pad, pour constater qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message. Il se dit tant mieux, car si on lui demandait où il se trouvait et s'il pouvait rejoindre un tel, il n'aurait pas à expliquer où il devait se rendre maintenant. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer chanceux que personne ne lui ait demandé la raison de sa longue absence au sein de son foyer et qu'il ait pu être réintégrer auprès de ses proches, sans encombre.

Les bus de huit heures étaient toujours plein à craquer et il inspira un bon coup, avant de saluer le chauffeur et monter à bord de l'appareil bruyant. Il n'y avait aucune de ses connaissances, ni personne à qui parler.

* * *

**"J'étais dans un parc de jeu. Papa et Maman avaient du travail, mais il y avait Akari pour nous surveiller moi et Yuma. On jouait à chat, à cache-cache, puis aux cartes à même le sol...**

**Un jour, alors que je m'étais disputé avec Yuma, je me suis enfuie. J'ai laissé Yuma tout seul, tandis Akari discutait avec un garçon de son âge avec un chapeau. Elle ne m'a certainement pas vu partir...**

**Cela peut paraître fou, voir invraisemblable, mais ce jour là, j'ai aperçu... quelque chose, que je ne peux pas expliquer moi-même. C'était... une personne. Je pense. Elle brillait et m'a donné un Dragon auquel je tiens beaucoup. Ce Dragon s'appelle le Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres et je l'ai encore dans mon Deck.**

**J'étais si content. Vraiment. Mais lorsque j'ai essayé de remercier cette personne, elle a disparu...**

**Puis j'ai grandi et... vint le moment où j'ai utilisé cette carte contre l'un de mes camarades. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais mon Dragon, c'était un moment unique à mes yeux. Mais j'ai perdu mon Duel et... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ma mère pleurait et j'ai compris derrière les murmures des adultes que je ne pourrai plus rester auprès de ma famille. ****_Que j'étais malade..._**

**Ma soeur a crié et a dit qu'elle ne resterait pas non-plus avec nos parents, qu'elle irait chez notre grand-mère. Yuma et moi nous sommes retrouvés au milieu de tout ça, puis nous avons été séparés de force. Je me souviens que nous étions toujours de mauvaise humeur, colériques, énervés à ce moment là et... je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai le sentiment que ****_cette personne_**** était elle aussi en colère. Yuma a fini par rejoindre Akari chez notre grand-mère et mes parents m'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat, pour enfants difficiles...**

**\- Que s'est-il passé exactement avec ce camarade, Monsieur Tsukumo ? A t-il était violent pendant votre Duel ? Vous a t-il dit quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu, pour expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé ?**

**\- Je ne m'en souviens plus."** admit Ute, en fermant les yeux. **"J'essaie de m'en souvenir, vraiment. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Personne ne m'en parle jamais et je ne suis même pas sure que mon frère Yuma, le sache. En fait, je ne me souviens même plus du visage du garçon que j'ai eu en face de moi, ni même de son nom...**

**\- Je vois."** le médecin acquiesça, avant de retirer ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec une lingette. Ute l'étudia du regard et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas noté grand chose depuis le début de la séance. Cet homme se désintéressait certainement de son cas et le jugerait lui-aussi, comme cet enfant _différent_ qui doit être suivi psychologiquement et médicalement. À l'instar de ses trois psychologues précédents...

**"Est-ce que vous ressentez comme un changement, depuis votre retour eu sein de votre cercle familial ?**

**\- ****Si je devais répondre à cette question..."** Ute réfléchit. **"Je dirais que mes relations avec ma grand-mère et mes frère et soeur n'ont pas tant changé, parce qu'on a continué à s'appeler lorsque j'étais en internat. Je crains plus mes retrouvailles avec mes parents, que je n'ai pas revu depuis plus de trois ans Monsieur.**

**\- Tant de temps ?!"** l'adulte écarquilla les yeux. **"Sont-ils si peu intéressés par votre sort et l'éducation de leurs enfants ? Que font-ils dans la vie ?**

**\- Ils sont archéologues et en voyage pour parcourir...**

**\- Oui, oui..."**

Cette fois-ci, l'adulte pris le temps de noter l'information sur son papier, puis retourna à ses lunettes... non, décidément, Ute se dit que ce médecin n'était sans doute pas le bon choix et qu'il devrait en voir un autre.

**"Sans vos parents à vos côtés, vous vous sentez seuls, d'où vos excès de colère Monsieur Tsukumo.**

**\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, vous savez."** Ute se défendit fermement, en agrippant la lanière de son sac. Il appréciait peu la façon dont ce soit-disant professionnel critiquait ses parents et se permettait de les juger.

**"Si vous vous sentez vraiment mieux Monsieur Tsukumo, vous ne vous trouveriez pas dans mon bureau."**

* * *

Ute sortit précipitamment du cabinet du médecin avec un quart d'heure d'avance et percuta par mégarde un autre garçon de son âge. Il s'excusa poliment, avant de l'aider à ramasser le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait fait voler. L'adolescent roux lui sourit et le remercia, avant de le dévisager long moment...

Le brun déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il avait déjà vu au collège et que c'était même un ami de son frère :

**"Tu es... Ute Tsukumo, non ?**

**\- Ou... oui. Et toi, Rei Shingetsu si je ne me trompe pas..."**

Ledit Rei sourit, ravi. **"Ca alors, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur quelqu'un ici. Tu sors d'un rendez-vous ?**

**\- Oui. Enfin..."** il chercha vite une excuse. **"Je ne fais pas que passer, je ne crois pas y retourner plus tard.**

**\- Je vois, alors ton entretien c'est mal passé..."** Rei pris un air compatissant. **"Si tu as besoin d'en parler...**

**\- Ca va, merci." **il détourna les yeux.** "Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, mais je dois y aller. À plus !"**

Ute reprit son sac et retourna vers l'abris de bus, espérant que ce Rei n'ébruite pas leur entrevue au collège.

* * *

Un appel entrant de son ami Shun. Ute hésita à décrocher, puis finit simplement par éteindre son D-Pad. Le ciel venait de se couvrir de nuages sombres. Le bus ne pourrait bientôt plus accueillir un seul passager et il s'estima heureux d'avoir trouvé une place où s'asseoir. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Rei, puis chassa cette image de sa tête. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un ami proche de son frère et lui-même se rendait bien chez le psychologue. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui causer du tord, si ? Non, probablement pas...

Il soupira. L'air s'était alourdi d'un coup et les gens se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants dans l'appareil. Ute remercia intérieurement le chauffeur du bus d'avoir éteint la musique qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle grésillait, exactement comme les bruits incessants émis par la télévision dans la matinée. Et il était fatigué.

À l'arrêt du grand parc d'Heartland, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arrière du bus et ne reconnaissant personne, descendit. Non... s'il commençait à devenir paranoïaque maintenant, il y avait du souci à se faire...

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Ute traversa le chemin en dalles de pierre proche de l'étang à canards avec un sourire non-dissimulé. Ruri Kurosaki, la soeur de Shun, était assise sur un banc à quelque mètres. Elle portait une robe jaune canari et les boucles-d'oreilles en plumes qu'il lui avait offert il y a quelques jours de cela...

Elle était resplendissante comme à chaque instant et lorsque elle posa les yeux sur lui, Ute se sentit rougir :

**"Tu es venue. Je suis si contente !"** elle s'écria, avec entrain. **"Quand Shun a commencé à dire qu'il voulait t'inviter à sortir tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que l'on ne puisse pas se rencontrer !**

**\- Shun ?"** Ute se souvint que son ami avait essayé de le contacter un peu plus tôt. **"Il voulait quelque chose ?**

**\- Peu importe ! Rien d'important sans doute..."** elle soupira. **"Du grand Shun, tu le connais mieux que moi : il n'aurait pas approuvé que l'on se retrouve ici de toute façon. Il a seulement parlé d'une stratégie à adopter pour le prochain tournoi inter-clubs contre Diamond, donc... vous pourrez très bien en discuter demain...**

**\- Je vois."** Ute acquiesça, un peu nerveux. **"Oui, je ferai bien de le rappeler ce soir pour en parler."**

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse, puis tendit sa main vers l'étang pour y jeter un morceau pain. Le parc était calme à cette heure-ci et ils auront tout le temps nécessaire pour discuter sans se cacher. En théorie, car le D-Pad de la jeune fille commença à sonner sur l'air _Drama Club_, de Mélanie Martinez.

L'adolescente sursauta : **"Désolée, j'aurais du l'éteindre.**

**\- Vas-y, tu peux décrocher."** il dit, en la regardant accepter l'appel avec une grimace gênée - et mignonne !

**"Merci... - Allo ? Rio-san, c'est toi ? ... Il y a un problème... ?"**

Ute haussa un sourcil. Rio ? Faisait-elle allusion à cette Rio Kamishiro, des Diamond ? La soeur de Shark que les autres élèves surnommait _"Shark's Bro",_ à tout va ? Il ne savait pas que Ruri fréquentait des élèves issus d'un autre club et ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si c'était Shun qui l'apprenait...

**"Oui, il est avec moi."** est-ce qu'elles étaient en train de parler de lui ? **"Je vais lui dire... merci, Rio-san !**

**\- ****Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"** Ute demanda à sa compagne, qui le regardait avec un air sérieux.

**"C'est ton frère."** elle expliqua, réticente. **"Il serait tombé dans un ravin, avec Shark."**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Non sérieusement, vous pensiez qu'il allait se passer quoi à la fin du chapitre ? Un truc avec Academia ? Ou avec Vector ? Vous allez beaucoup trop vite ou alors, vous sautez sur des conclusions en lien avec la licence._

_Il va s'en passer des choses, mais pour l'instant je vais y aller petit à petit. En tout cas, j'adore donner un aspect un peu angoissant dans mes écrits, pas très violent mais le côté mystérieux j'adore ça. J'ai essayé d'améliorer la dernière partie avec Ruri que je trouve un peu courte, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, il faut que je me rattrape sur le prochain chapitre..._

_Sinon, est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai progressé ou que je dois encore m'améliorer ?_

_Avis ? :/_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (sans tiret, sur la version fanfiction ^^)._

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._

_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri et un peu de Yaoi._

_Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

** Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 1 **

Ute était arrivé à l'hôpital une demi-heure seulement, après le coup de fil de Rio Kamishiro.

Il avait contacté sa soeur Akari en chemin, afin qu'elle se rende elle aussi au chevet de son frère, accompagnée de leur grand-mère. Il n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone de ses parents et se dit que, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas à un jour près de découvrir que leur fils cadet s'était foulé une jambe ou deux.

Il inspira profondément, en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. L'odeur citronnée de la structure lui piquait au nez et il se retint d'éternuer pour la seconde fois. Ruri qui l'avait accompagné malgré toutes ses protestations, le regardait avec des yeux inquiets et intrigués. Elle devait ressentir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux et Ute se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir impliqué dans cette histoire. Et il n'osait même pas songer aux explications qu'il allait formuler à Shun, qui avait déjà essayé de les contacter à cinq reprises.

**"Tu as l'air nerveux."** Ruri dit, pour briser le silence. **"Rio-san m'a dit au téléphone que ce n'était pas grave.**

**\- Quand même !"** Ute contenait difficilement sa colère. **"Quelle idée de disputer un match sur un toit, avant nos rencontres officielles ! Un toit Ruri, comme si mon frère croyait qu'il était capable de voler !"**

L'adolescente rit. Un rire cristallin, qui fit rougir Ute de plus bel. **"Ce... ce n'est pas drôle !"** il détourna son regard. **"Cela aurait pu très mal finir... un jour, il se fera une blessure grave et ce sera bien fait pour lui !**

**\- Non, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas drôle."** elle reprit contenance. **"Mais tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, je trouve ça mignon. On croirait Shun quand il m'arrive le moindre petit truc, pouf ! Il se métamorphose !**

**\- Ce n'est pas... ****_mignon_**** !"**** Ute la reprit, gêné. ****"On ne dit jamais à un garçon qu'il est ****_mignon_****, Ruri.**

**\- Tu crois ça ?"** elle sourit narquoisement face à son air renfrogné, avant de lui poser un doigt sur le nez. **"Dommage alors, ça veut dire que je vais devoir trouver un autre adjectif pour te qualifier !**

**\- Un ****_adjectif_**** ?"** il lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué, en imaginant la façon dont elle pouvait bien parler de lui auprès de ses amis. **"Comme par exemple ?**

**\- Hm..."** elle réfléchit, lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le sixième étage : leur destination. **"Je dirais que tu es taciturne et plutôt beau garçon ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Ute crut exploser, tandis que Kotori, l'amie de Yuma, les vit sortir de l'ascenseur et vint à leur rencontre. Elle portait toujours son uniforme du collège et semblait inquiète. _Ah oui_, se dit Ute, _Mon frère est tombé..._

**"Te voilà !"** Kotori s'écrit, paniquée. **"J'ai cru mourir lorsqu'il est tombé et qu'Akari était injoignable !**

**\- Heureusement que j'étais là !"** Rio se vanta un peu plus loin, assise sur une chaise à l'entrée des chambres. Elle aussi portait l'uniforme du collège, mais semblait plus agacée qu'inquiète à proprement parler...

**"Comment va mon frère ?"**Ute demanda, lorsqu'il revint pleinement à la réalité.**"Il est tombé de si haut ?**

**\- Oui, mais..."** Kotori balbutia, avant de tourner son regard vers le médecin qui sortait de la chambre. **"Il va bien, mais il n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'ils auraient du continuer le Duel, même une fois tombés au sol...**

**\- Que s'est t-il passé, exactement ?"** demanda Ruri.

**"Cette une histoire assez puérile, quand on y pense. Mais je crains fort qu'elle se répète...**

**Nous étions sur le chemin de l'école, quand Yuma a aperçu Shark qui s'est énervé contre l'un de nos camarades de classe : on pensait qu'il allait le frapper ! Yuma et Tetsuo n'ont pas apprécié cette attitude, surtout que Shark est tout le temps sur le qui vive depuis qu'il a rejoint les Diamond. Enfin..."** elle jeta un bref regard à Rio, qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur. **"On sent que nous ne sommes plus aussi proches que lorsqu'il est sorti de sa période rebelle au début de l'année, mais tu n'étais pas encore avec nous Ute...**

**Quoi qu'il en soi, Tetsuo a du aller en cours et je vais devoir partir moi-aussi. Je te demande pardon.**

**\- Je vois." **Ute acquiesça, peu surpris de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il savait que Yuma était très impulsif, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider ou de défendre l'un de ses amis ou ses proches.**"Tu peux nous le confier, je prends la relève. Ma soeur et ma grand-mère ne devraient pas tarder elles aussi.**

**\- Merci beaucoup !"** Kotori s'inclina pour le remercier, avant de relever la tête anxieuse. **"Je dois aussi vous avertir qu'il est très énervé : ils ont du lui donner un calmant et le placer dans une chambre à part à celle de Shark. Si jamais il s'énerve ou menace de se lever pour lui régler son compte ou autre excuse, n'hésitez pas à appeler un adulte. Pour être honnête, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé." **elle conclut en attrapant son sac de cours, pour en sortir un stylo et un bout de papier. **"Je vais vous laisser mon numéro, en cas de besoin...**

**\- Merci pour tout Kotori." **Ute la remerciait, en rangeant le morceaux de papier dans sa poche.

Kotori acquiesça en silence, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt...

En vérité, c'était la première fois que Kotori et Ute s'adressaient la parole depuis leur brève présentation il y a un mois et une semaine, de cela. Ute savait seulement que Kotori adorait les oiseaux à l'instar de Ruri et qu'elle serait une amie d'enfance de son frère, qu'il aurait rencontré peu après... _l'incident_. Kotori en savait peut-être même long sur sa condition physique, sans qu'il le sache rien et cette pensée le fit frémir...

**"J'aurais..." **il bégaya, en se rappelant que c'était la santé de son frère qui était en jeu et qu'il devait au moins en savoir plus sur son cas. **"Une dernière question, à propos de Yuma. Est-ce que les médecins... ?**

**\- Tu veux connaître son état de santé, j'imagine ?"** Kotori soupira, qui comprit rapidement où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. **"De multiples égratignures aux bras et au visage, avec une entorse au poignet. Shark s'en tire mieux, avec un simple torticolis, quelques bleus et des griffures au niveau des deux jambes. Cela devrait passer d'ici quelques jours, mais je ne sais pas si Yuma peut encore livrer un Duel. Les médecins n'ont rien dit de plus. Peut-être qu'ils attendaient une personne de sa famille pour en parler. Tu devrais leurs demander."**

Ruri qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Ute, se tourna un bref instant vers le fond du couloir.

Elle vit Shark, de son vrai nom Ryoga Kamishiro, sortir de la chambre avoisinée à celle de Yuma, en compagnie de sa soeur Rio. Il regarda dans leur direction, mais Kotori et Ute étaient trop pris par leur discussion pour s'en rendre compte. Mais ils allaient bien devoir se croiser, si le requin voulait prendre l'ascenseur...

**"Dîtes."** elle susurra assez fort, pour qu'eux seuls l'entendent. **"... Ute, Kotori... Shark arrive par ici !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu..." **Ute allait lui demander ce qu'elle racontait, lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre du garçon de son âge avec un air supérieur, qui avait osé envoyer son jeune frère à l'hôpital...

* * *

Shun pianotait sur son D-Pad, en attendant que Ute et son insouciante de petite-soeur daignent lui répondre. Bon sang à quelques jours du tournoi inter-clubs, que pouvaient-ils bien faire de mieux que de travailler leurs stratégie ?! C'était quand même fou de devoir les garder à l'oeil H24, pour qu'ils restent concentrés !

**"Alors Shun ? Ils ne répondent toujours pas ?"** lui demanda l'un de ses amis, en plein match d'entrainement.

**"Non."** il soupira, résigné. **"Je vais les tuer. Tous les deux...**

**\- Ha ha !"** rigola l'autre élève, avant de retourner à son Duel. Le visage de Shun lui, devenait de plus en plus fermé et la tension était à son comble. Shun Kurosaki, l'As des Spade, était encore laissé de côté...

* * *

Les yeux de Ute se durcirent, lorsque l'adolescent mauve n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Ce Shark le toisait clairement de haut et Ute se mit instinctivement devant Ruri et Kotori pour les protéger du moindre excès de colère de sa part. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir retenu Kotori, qui aurait pu échapper à cette scène qui promettait quelques échanges verbaux. Le genre de disputes qui conviendraient certainement mieux à son meilleur ami Shun, qui aurait réglé cette situation par un coup de poing direct.

Rio restait elle-aussi en retrait derrière son frère, mais était prête à intervenir s'il le fallait...

Pourvu que Yuma ne les entende pas depuis sa chambre ou qu'il se soit assoupie...

**"Je suppose que tu es le frère de cet écervelé." **Shark commença à déblatérer, non sans une once de méchanceté et de mépris. **"Tchh, je n'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer en de telles circonstances ! Alors, enchanté." **dit-il, en lui tendant un bras que Ute déclina, du revers de la main...

**"Oui, enchanté."** il répondit froidement. **"Je suis venu voir mon frère, pourrais-tu dégager le passage ?**

**\- Tchh ! Enfoiré...**

**\- Shark !" **sa soeur Rio intervint.** "Laisse-les et allons au club ! Monsieur Arclight va être furieux !**

**\- Oh toi, la ferme !" **Ryoga la contredit violemment. **"Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !**

**\- Pardon ?!"** Rio s'indigna, contrariée pas son attitude. **"Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on se retrouve dans cet hôpital alors insulte-moi si tu veux, mais je t'y traînerai par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !**

**\- Mais qu'elle plaie, celle-la !" **ils commençaient à se disputer et Ute vit Rio serrer le poing, comme si elle était prête à le frapper !** "Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ces imbéciles de Heart et je ne fais que saluer un Spade ! Alors, laisse-moi dire bonjour à nos nouveaux amis, tu veux bien ?**

Ruri tiqua au terme de_ Spade_, mais elle se retint de jeter une insulte au visage de Shark par respect pour Rio et pour ne pas aggraver la situation de Ute, qu'elle sentait anxieux vis-à-vis de leur sécurité. Elle le pris par la main pour tenter d'apaiser la tension et échangea un regard avec lui, qui se voulait rassurant. Hélas, Ute l'interpréta de travers et s'en voulait encore plus de les avoir mises dans de mauvais draps.

Kotori elle, ne fût pas aussi clémente envers les deux jumeaux et pris un ton menaçant :

**"Pour qui tu te prends ?!"** elle cria à l'encontre de Shark, en le pointant du doigt. **"Nous allons vous écraser ! Je te jure que si je dois t'affronter au tournoi inter-clubs, je te ferai ravaler tes mots sale prétentieux !**

**\- Ko... Kotori-san... !"** Ruri retint Kotori par le bras, tandis qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement vers le garçon aux cheveux violets. **"S'il-te-plaît, nous sommes dans un hôpital. N'entres pas dans son jeu, il nous provoque !**

**\- Je le sais bien !"** elle haussa le ton énervée, avant de repousser Ruri s'un geste brusque qu'elle regretta aussi tôt. Elle reprit, plus posément. **"... Mais là, c'est la réputation de notre club qui est un jeu."**

En guise de réponse, Shark ricana comme s'il venait d'entendre la blague la plus drôle de sa vie ! Il cessa brusquement de rire avec une grimace, lorsqu'une vive douleur lui parcourra le dos jusqu'au cou, en lui rappelant qu'il s'était blessé en tombant du second étage d'un immeuble un peu plus tôt et qu'il était blessé.

**"Toi ?! La gamine qui se prend pour une Duelliste, tu voudrais te mesurer aux Diamond ?!**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à cela ?!**

**\- Oh, pitié... ne me fais pas rire !" **il s'expliqua.** "Ton ami Yuma a peut-être une chance, mais ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes petite fille : tu n'es qu'une débutante ! Surtout avec nos nouveaux éléments.**

**\- Maintenant que tu as dit tout ce qui tu avais à dire, tu ne voudrais pas nous ficher la paix et t'en aller ?"**

Le visage de Kotori s'était décomposée, avant de se tourner vers Ute comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. L'air du garçon pourtant mature, se faisait de plus en plus menaçant...

Quel était le mal à essayer de défendre son honneur, ou ses couleurs ?! Kotori était peut-être encore une débutante, mais elle avait encore toutes ses chances de s'améliorer ! Puis il n'aimait pas du tout les manières de Shark à critiquer les autres ! Yuma pensait certainement la même chose et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est allé porter secours à son camarade ! Cette rivalité entre les clubs le dépassait complètement !

**"Ah oui, je vois." **reprit Shark en l'étudiant de haut en bas, intrigué. **"Et sinon, je serai curieux de voir ce que ton ami là vaut en Duel. Il parait que tu utilises un Dragon rare, je me trompe ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes prouesses depuis quelques temps, c'est dommage de gâcher ton talent dans un trou à rats.**

**\- ****_Ton ami là_****, à un prénom." **Ute fronça les sourcils. **"Je m'appelle Ute et le reste ne te concerne pas."**

Bon sang, comment Shark pouvait-il savoir au sujet de son Dragon ?

C'était très bizarre. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait montré le Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres qu'aux séances d'entraînement avec Shun. Et à l'internat de Spartan City, pendant les périodes de rétablissement. Alors, est-ce qu'un interne de Spartan City aurait pu divulguer certaines informations à son sujet ?

C'était la théorie la plus probable. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille...

**"Ah ! Quelle réplique de loser ! Très bien !" **Shark passa à côté de lui et Ute crut un instant qu'il allait bousculer son l'épaule, mais il n'en fit rien. Du coin de l'oeil, Shark le toisait sous les yeux affolés de Rio et Ruri qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : que cela se termine vite ! **"Lorsque je me sentirai d'attaque, je viendrai te provoquer. T'as intérêt à te tenir prêt jusque là gringalet, car je ne retiendrai pas mes coups !**

**\- Tu peux toujours parler !" **il riposta. **"En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai un cou dans le plâtre et qui a déjà perdu contre mon petit frère, en début d'année !" **Ute eut comme un rictus à cette critique et Shark se raidit. **"Oui, il faut croire que toute l'école est au courant, y compris les nouveaux venus."**

Ruri et Rio ricanèrent, tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de Kotori. Shark serrait les poings.

**"Tu me provoques, Tsukumo ?**

**"Es-tu encore en état de te battre ?"****Ute se moqua.****"Je m'en voudrais de faire du mal à un cadet.**

**\- Oui ! C'est vrai, il a perdu contre moi !"** enfonça le clou Yuma, qui sortit de sa chambre en lui faisant un grand signe de la main. Ute se massa les tempes, persuadé que le plus jeune avait tout entendu. **"T'es là Ute, je suis trop content ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici !**

**\- Idiot. Un hôpital n'est pas fait pour être amusant, tu sais ?! Ce n'est pas un parc d'attraction !"**

Ruri elle, lui rendit son _coucou_, en faisant aussi de grands gestes et en lui demandant comment il allait. Elle avait complètement snobé Shark pour se rapprocher de son ami. **"Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?**

**\- Ca va Ruri, merci ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir avec Ute. Shun est là, lui-aussi ?**

**\- Non." **elle secoua la tête, tandis que Kotori se rapprochait d'eux. **"Peut-être une autre fois !**

**\- Baka !" **elle lui pinça la joue.** "Ils se sont inquiétés je te signale, alors arrête de sourire bêtement !**

**\- Oui, oui... mais arrête, tu me fais mal Kotori !**

**\- Tch ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !"** Shark pesta, avant de se prendre une grosse claque à l'arrière du crâne. **"Hé ! Mais t'es folle ! Je suis blessé je te signale !**

**"Tu l'as bien cherché ! Allez, on y va maintenant !"** et cette peste de Rio l'avait encore frappé !

**"Ca va, j'ai compris."** acquiesça le garçon aux cheveux en poulpe en se défendant, et en lançant son regard le plus meurtrier aux deux frères. Non, cette histoire n'était pas encore terminée...

**"On se reverra."** il promit, avant de s'éclipser enfin, non sans donner un coup de pied à la poubelle du couloir.

Rio jeta quant à elle un dernier regard au groupe, avant de s'incliner. La pauvre avait du en voir de toutes les couleurs depuis le début de la journée, voir auparavant. Ute s'inclina à son tour, en gage de remerciement.

* * *

Kotori avait enfin pu s'en aller, peu après le départ des jumeaux Kamishiro. Elle remercia Ute pour son aide et donna un dernier avertissement à Yuma pour qu'il ne recommence pas ses bêtises.

Les trois adolescents restant discutèrent joyeusement, avant que Ruri prétexte devoir s'éclipser elle aussi pour répondre à un énième appel de son frère, qui commençait vraiment à lui peur. À coup sur, elle le pensait capable d'activer son GPS et de la traquer jusqu'à l'hôpital pour qu'elle réponde afin à ses appels ! Ute compatis en songeant qu'en effet, le garçon de dix-sept ans en était bien capable et qu'elle devrait se préparer à le voir débarquer. C'est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine qu'elle sortit passer son coup de fil...

Espérons qu'elle ait trouvé la bonne excuse à lui donner, _sans qu'il ne se doute de rien_ quant à leur relation.

Ute soupira, quelle folle journée ! Et il n'était encore que quatorze heures ! Le reste de la famille n'allait sans doute par tarder à rappliquer et Yuma commençait à sautiller sur place, en espérant sortir très vite.

**"Hé, le médecin a dit que tu pourras sortir, alors un peu de patience ! Tu n'es pas un cinq minutes près !**

**\- Je sais, mais j'en ai marre de me tourner les pouces et Shark m'a vraiment énervé ! Il est allé trop loin.**

**\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Kotori m'a dit qu'il avait embêté l'un de vos camarades. Et pourquoi vous êtes montez sur un toit pour livrer un Duel, vous êtes dingues ou quoi ?! Akari va te tuer en l'apprenant !"**

Yuma gloussa à cette pensée, puis baissa les yeux. **"Je le sais bien que c'était dangereux, mais ce n'était pas mon idée, c'était celle de Shark. Oui bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une excuse..."** il ajouta. **"Mais je ne pouvais pas me défiler et il m'a dit que le tournoi inter-clubs allait tourner autour de situations comme celles-ci, avec des décors améliorés, des grattes-ciels... je n'ai tout compris, mais c'était son idée...**

**\- Et vous êtes tombés...**

**\- Rectification : il est tombé !"** précisa Yuma. **"J'ai essayé de le rattraper et je suis tombé aussi ! Sauf qu'on était au deuxième étage et qu'en bas c'était la fosse. C'est la pente qui a du nous sauver d'ailleurs.**

**\- Je vois."** acquiesça Ute, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage familier. Son sang était glacée et il cessa de respirer un instant. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, tandis que Yuma cria sous la surprise...

**"Tiens donc, mais qu'avons-nous là !"** dit la voix bourrin du patriarche de la maison Tsukumo, sur un ton amusé. **"Un oisillon qui a cru qu'il était capable de voler sans ses ailes !**

**\- PAPA !"**

* * *

Ruri venait de raccrocher avec Shun qui comme elle le craignait, l'avait harcelé de questions à n'en plus pouvoir ! Elle avait longuement hésité sur la version des faits à lui donner et a préféré opter pour la vérité en omettant certains détails : qu'elle avait croisé Ute au parc et qu'il avait reçu un appel au sujet de son frère.

Compatissant, Shun s'était ainsi calmé et lui avait posé des questions sur l'état de santé de Yuma. Ce auquel elle répondit qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital dans la journée et qu'ils avaient croisé Shark en chemin...

Il y eût un flot d'insultes de la part de Shun au sujet du requin, alors que Ruri ne lui avait même pas décrit la moitié de la scène à laquelle elle avait été témoin. Elle le convint finalement de ne pas s'en faire et qu'elle demanderait à Ute s'il voulait bien la raccompagner jusque chez elle, lorsque Yuma quittera l'hôpital. À sa grande surprise, Shun accepta et lui demanda simplement de dire à Ute de le rappeler dans la soirée...

Une fois son D-Pad rangé dans son sac à main blanc, la jeune fille s'approcha du distributeur. Elle avait un peu de monnaie et cela ferait certainement du bien à Ute et Yuma de boire quelque chose de frais. Elle commanda trois canettes de _Coca Cola Zéro_, puis entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle...

**"Je te cherchais.**

**\- Ah !"** elle sursauta, en reconnaissant Ute qui était juste derrière elle. **"Tu m'as fait peur !"** dit-elle en lâchant une canette au sol par mégarde, que l'adolescent l'aida à ramasser. **"Merci...**

**\- Désolé."** il s'excusa. C'était imperceptible, mais Ruri aurait juré que son regard s'était assombri. **"Ma famille est là maintenant, alors Yuma n'a plus besoin de moi." **il expliqua.** "Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

**\- Ou... oui, je veux bien."** elle tourna les yeux. **"Mais je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Yuma...**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a pas vu nos parents depuis un moment, donc c'est bon.**

**\- Mais et toi ?"** Ruri lui demanda. **"Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec eux ?**

**\- Je les verrai ce soir. En fait..."** il serra les dents, avant de secouer la tête. **"Ce n'est rien. Allons-y !**

**\- Très bien..."** elle hocha la sienne, avant de récupérer son sac pour suivre son petit-ami jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans un silence pesant. Ruri hésitait à quel sujet converser, elle avait tant de choses à lui demander ! Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions et qu'il faudrait être patiente.

Ute avait un côté assez mystérieux. Non, c'était la famille Tsukumo qui était de loin la plus étrange...

Ruri n'allait mentir à personne en disant que l'aspect taciturne de Ute était l'un des charmes du garçon qui l'avait séduite. Mais en vérité, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle aussi, derrière sa facette de fille timide et fragile, cachait une part de secrets et de mystères. Des secrets qu'elle ne pouvait échanger avec personne, comme des fantômes qui la traquait sans cesse dans l'ombre, cachés derrière le réconfort que pouvait lui apporter ses proches. Et pourtant, elle préférait ne rien dire et maintenait l'illusion en place...

Ute était un peu comme ça, lui aussi. Mais à l'inverse de Ruri, il essayait toujours de se placer à une certaine distance avec son entourage et avait du mal à s'intégrer. La gène qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille n'avait échappé à personne, ni même sa longue absence... et à présent, il agissait comme le fantôme de la famille Tsukumo. Ruri avait déjà essayé de questionner Shun qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps et en savait assez long à son propos. Mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'énerver, en lui posant toutes ses questions !

Et si elle les posait directement à Ute, elle avait cette impression qu'elle allait le perdre à tout jamais...

* * *

Ute raccompagna finalement Ruri, dans les échos de seize heures.

Ils avaient raté leur premier bus et avaient du faire un détour jusqu'au parc d'Hearland City, pour éviter de rentrer à pieds. À mi-chemin, il avait recommencé à discuter de tout et de rien et Ute lui était reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de quitter précipitamment l'hôpital, sans en demander la raison...

**"À la prochaine."** elle le salua adorablement, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. **"La prochaine fois, ce sera à toi de me trouver un ****_adjectif_****, qu'en penses-tu ?"**

Ute rougit violemment, en se souvenant de leur discussion de la matinée. **"Je... je ne suis pas mi... ah, laisse-tomber. On verra ça demain."** il lui sourit, avant de lui faire un signe de la main. "À demain !

**\- À bientôt ! Et n'oublis pas de recontacter Shun ce soir, surtout ! Il s'inquiète pour toi !**

**\- D'accord !"**

Bien. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Rentrer chez lui ? Avec un peu de chance, ses parents seraient encore à l'hôpital et il pourrait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non, sa grand-mère allait finir par l'appeler pour manger et Akari allait s'énerver.

Il ne voulait pas non-plus pourrir l'ambiance des retrouvailles entre Yuma et ses parents...

Alors, que devait-il faire ? Y retourner et se faire le plus discret possible ? Il n'en avait pourtant aucune envie. Il tremblait rien que d'y penser. De les voir si heureux et d'avoir l'impression d'être transparent...

D'être tout seul...

D'éToufFer...

De nE PAS eXister...

Il tourna au coin d'une ruelle, quand son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette qui lui barrait le chemin. Quoi encore ? Sa journée n'était pas encore terminée ?

**"Bonjour."** le salut l'inconnu. Un garçon un peu plus grand que lui et qui semblait pour le moins, étrange. **"Excuse-moi, je me suis perdu. Je cherche quelqu'un ? Peut-être que tu pourrais me renseigner ?"**

Ute le jugea du regard. Il se fichait de ce type, alors pourquoi devrait-il l'aider ? Puis il était louche...

**"Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. Ma famille m'attend un peu plus loin...**

**\- S'il-te-plaît !"** il insista. **"Je suis sur que tu peux m'aider !"** il le supplia, en effaçant le sourire nerveux de son visage. **"J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! Je suis nouveau dans cette ville et... je n'ai aucun repère !**

Le brun haussa un sourcil, avant de s'arrêter en face de l'inconnu et de croiser les bras. Ce garçon était bizarre, mais il n'avait pas l'air si menaçant que ça. En fait, il avait même l'air plein d'entrain. Le garçon se détendit un instant, avant de se présenter :** "Je m'appelle... hmm, appelle-moi Trey. Et je cherche l'école Diamond, si tu pouvais m'indiquer où elle se trouve ? S'il-te-plaît, tu me rendrais un grand service !**

**\- Diamond ?"** Ute répéta, incrédule. **"Tu veux dire, l'école de Shark ?**

**\- Oh ! Tu sais donc où elle se trouve !" **le visage de ledit Trey s'illumina, avant de joindre ses mains comme pour l'implorer. **"S'il-te-plaît, montre-moi où c'est ! Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant !**

**\- Hm..." **notre héros grogna. Il devrait faire un grand détour, mais après tout il avait encore du temps à perdre et cela lui donnait une excellente excuse pour ne pas rentrer chez lui de si tôt. S'il se souvenait bien de la carte d'Heartland City, l'école Diamond se situait dans les hauts manoirs de la ville...

**"Très bien, je vais t'y conduire." **il accepta, en souriant. **"Mais je t'en prie, arrête de dire s'il-te-plaît.**

**\- Merci !" **s'écria Trey, ravit.

Ce que Ute était très loin d'imaginer, c'est qu'il venait sans doute de prendre la pire décision de sa journée.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Alors, que va t-il se passer pour Ute maintenant ? Peut-il vraiment faire confiance à Trey ?_

_Avis ? :/_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (tu sais, cette cinglée qui habite en face de chez toi ^^)._

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._

_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 2**

Trey parlait beaucoup. De tout et de rien. Ainsi, le trajet était bien plus animé que ce que Ute l'aurait cru.

Il avait alors découvert que ce Trey avait passé quelques années à l'étranger et qu'il venait de réintégrer la maison familiale après dix ans d'absence, car le reste de sa famille avait emménagé à Heartland City entre temps. Surpris, Ute lui expliqua que c'était ironique, car lui-même venait de rentrer dans son foyer. Mais il ne lui raconta pas toute son histoire et prétexta revenir d'une simple école privée. Le garçon essaya de le questionner sur son ancien établissement scolaire et Ute lui décrit une vague école qu'il connaissait de nom. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de dire la vérité puisque Trey ne lui racontait pas toute son histoire non-plus, comme par exemple : pourquoi aurait-il passé plus de dix ans à l'étranger, sans jamais revoir sa famille ?

Mais il ne lui en tint par rigueur, d'autant qu'il était assez étonnant qu'il dévoile autant de détails sur son passé à un parfait inconnu. Peut-être qu'il se méfiait moins, car Ute était d'un an son cadet ? Probablement.

**"On y est."** déclara Ute en levant les yeux, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'un immense portail en fer. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson, en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait à peine voir le bâtiment depuis la clôture. Le jardin était immense et Ute se demanda si les élèves de l'école Diamond ne logeaient pas dans la structure.

Trey ricana. **"Oui, c'est plutôt grand. J'étais assez surpris moi aussi, lorsque je suis arrivé la première fois.**

**\- Tu veux dire... que tu es déjà venu ici ?**

**\- Oui."** il avoua, timidement. **"En fait j'habite ici, mais je suis sorti longtemps et je me suis perdu au retour. Désolé de t'avoir menti. J'ai essayé de contacter mes frères, mais aucun d'eux n'a décroché son D-Pad. J'ai eu peur que tu ne me crois pas en te disant que j'habitais ici, c'était aussi le cas des élèves de mon père. L'un d'eux m'accompagnait d'ailleurs, mais il faut croire qu'il m'a laissé... comment on dit, en plan... ?**

**\- Ah... d'accord."** Ute se sentit bête de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ça. **"Et bien, je ne suis pas dans cette école alors, j'aurais pu difficilement juger si tu me disais la vérité ou non. Mais je comprends, tu es timide.**

**\- Oui."** Trey hocha la tête. **"Au fait, tu veux entrer un moment ?"** il lui proposa gentiment. **"Cela m'embêterait que tu ais fait tout ce chemin pour rien et malgré ce que je t'ai dit, les élèves sont sympas ici.**

**\- Non, merci."** Ute déclina. Ce Trey avait beau être adorable, il n'en restait pas moins mystérieux et il était peu envieux de tomber sur un Shark, ou sur un fils à papa. **"Il fait presque nuit, je dois rentrer maintenant.**

**\- Ah bon ?"** questionna Trey, en appuyant sur la sonnette. **"C'est dommage, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient une fête pour introduire un élève ou quelque chose comme ça."** Ute tiqua, en se disant que cela devait être une fête surprise pour Trey s'il venait d'arriver, mais il garda cette idée pour lui. **"Tu rates quelque chose !**

**\- Hm..."** il grogna, lorsque le portail se déverrouilla en un clic. Ca alors ! Ils ne demandaient même pas qui était à l'interphone ?! **"Il y a des caméras ou quoi ?**

**"Oui, deux !"** Trey plaisanta. Ou... peut-être disait-il simplement la vérité ? **"Allez, viens !"**** Trey insista, en lui tendant son bras gauche, mais Ute déclina une seconde fois.**

**"Je suis désolé."** il affirma, d'un ton plus ferme. **"Peut-être une prochaine fois."**

Le plus âgé regarda Ute avec un air indéchiffrable, puis dévia le regard vers un point au loin. _Curieux_, le plus jeune songea avant que Trey acquiesce. **"D'accord ! À bientôt alors !"** il le salut, en poussant la grille pour la refermer derrière lui. **"En espérant te revoir au tournoi inter-clubs ! Celui-là marquera les esprits !**

**\- Oui, bonne soirée !"**

Trey lui sourit, avant d'avancer vers la bâtisse qu'il avait décrit comme son domicile. Ute cligna les yeux un instant, avant de faire demi-tour. C'était vraiment une drôle de rencontre et il se dit qu'il reverrait certainement ce Trey très bientôt. Peut-être même encore plus vite qu'il le pense...

* * *

Ruri était rentrée chez elle avec le sourire.

Elle croisa sa mère dans le salon, qui lui demanda narquoisement pourquoi elle était aussi guillerette. La jeune fille lui répondit sans mentir qu'elle avait passé la journée avec Ute et que, même si la journée ne s'était pas passé comme ils l'auraient voulu à cause de la blessure de Yuma, elle était heureuse d'avoir passé du temps en sa compagnie. Là-dessus, sa génitrice lui demanda si elle avait des histoires croustillantes à raconter, mais Ruri rougit en lui disant que la suite était privée. Et qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire de toute façon.

Laissée sur sa faim, sa mère soupira avant d'allumer la télévision et de lui demander si elle avait déjà goûté. L'adolescente lui répondit que non et qu'elle mangerait bien de la brioche au _Nutella_. Shun choisit ce moment pour descendre les escaliers et fit sursauter Ruri ! Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait déjà de retour...

**"Dis-moi Ruri, est-ce que tu te souviens d'un certain Rei Shingetsu ?**

**\- Re... Rei ?"** elle répéta, avant de hocher la tête. **"Tu parles de ce Duelliste de l'école Heart ?**

**\- Oui."** il acquiesça, avant de lui montrer le papier qu'il avait en main. **"Il est passé au club Spade ce matin et cherchait Ute. Apparemment, l'un de ses formulaires se serait mélangé avec ses affaires par accident.**

**\- Ah !"** Ruri regarda le papier en question, avant d'acquiescer. **"Tu veux que je lui rende, c'est ça ?"** lui demanda t-elle, en essayant d'attraper la feuille d'une main, que Shun esquiva en levant le bras. **"Hé !**

**\- ****Pas question, ses informations sont privées. Il faut respecter nos camarades.**

**\- Quoi ?!"** sa soeur rouspéta. **"Tu te moques de moi, je suis certaine que tu les as lu dans son dos !**

**\- Je suis l'As du club et il n'y avait rien sur ce papier que je ne savais pas déjà."** il soupira. **"Je voudrais aller lui rendre maintenant, mais je ne sais pas où le trouver. J'aurais du descendre lorsque je t'ai entendu arriver, mais j'étais au téléphone. Des élèves de Diamond sont encore venus nous chercher des noises...**

**\- Je peux très bien rendre son papier à Ute."** la jeune fille fit la moue. **"Pas étonnant de la part des ****_Dia_****, on commence à avoir l'habitude. Mais pourquoi tu me montres cette feuille, si ce n'est pas pour la lui rendre ?**

**\- Si je te la montre, c'est parce que j'ai une question à te poser. Ute a livré combien de Duels récemment ?"**

Ruri réfléchit. **"Euh... quelques uns. La dernière fois, je crois bien que c'était contre Arito. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué quelque chose de particulier, lors de ses Duels ?**

**\- ... C'est à dire ?"** l'adolescente ne comprenait pas où est-ce que son frère voulait en venir...

Shun croisa les bras et pesta nerveusement, de peur de faire une gaffe. Ruri elle, le regardait intriguée, mais sans comprendre. **"Disons que la Réalité Augmentée permet de dissimuler certaines choses. Tu sais, cette excursion..."** il se ravisa, avant de secouer la tête. **"Oublie ça. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais vu son Dragon ?**

**\- Shun, je n'ai rien compris."** Ruri haussa un sourcil. **"Mais si Ute a un Dragon alors non, je ne l'ai jamais vu.**

**\- Peu importe."** dit-il, avant d'attraper sa veste et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. **"Je sors un moment. À toute.**

**\- Euh... ok."** l'adolescente lui laissa le passage, avant de se poser plus de questions que jamais...

Quel Dragon ?

Ruri l'aurait su si Ute avait un Dragon dans son jeu. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait assisté à tous ses Duels et l'avait toujours regardé jouer avec des Chevaliers Fantômes ou des Guerriers Stellaires. La discussion avec Shark lui revint soudain en mémoire et lui-aussi avait bien parlé d'un Dragon. Mais elle était tellement énervée et inquiète pour Ute, qu'elle n'avait pas songé à souligner ce détail. _Puis, Shark restait Shark_.

Et c'était quoi ce discours de Shun sur la Réalité Augmentée ? Il s'agissait seulement de donner matière à un élément virtuel, comme une plateforme ou de produire des effets spéciaux les plus réalistes possibles ! C'était effectivement une innovation dans le Duel. Mais quel était le rapport entre Ute et son soit-disant Dragon ?

La jeune fille ne pût éluder ses interrogations plus longtemps, car son D-Pad vibra sur son bras...

* * *

... Ute décrocha sans attendre. **"Allo ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais devant le portail des Diamond ?! C'est Shark qui t'a menacé, c'est ça ?!**

**\- Hein ?!"** Ute eut un hoquet de surprise, avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de la rue déserte qu'il était en train de traverser. Si son D-Pad avait été un téléphone portable, il l'aurait sans doute lâché au sol...

**"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"** il reprit, plus posément. **"Je ne faisais que raccompagner-"**

Au même moment il reçut un MMS de Shun avec pas moins de six photos, le montrant avec Trey en train de marcher ensemble jusqu'au club Diamond. Des moments où ils riaient en parlant de l'intégration de Trey à Heartland City, celui où il lui avait montré l'arrêt de bus le plus proche du manoir de l'école pour qu'il ne soit pas embêté. Les deux dernières photos dévoilaient quant à elles leur discussion devant le portail...

Des clichés pris à leurs l'insu, accompagnés d'un bref message, destiné à tous les élèves de l'école Spade :

**_"Ne le cherchez pas, il est avec les vainqueurs. Les portes de l'école Diamond sont toujours ouvertes, même pour les cloportes. Si vous vous présentez chez nous maintenant, on vous fera peut-être une réduction._**

**_\- T.A"_**

**"Qu... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ?!"** Ute s'écrit, en ravalant difficilement sa salive. Puis il remarqua qu'il avait reçu une dizaine de SMS venant des autres membres du club, qui ne comprenaient pas non-plus ces photos. Ruri essayait d'ailleurs de le joindre, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre tant qu'il discutait avec Shun.

Le temps s'était figé durant un instant, jusqu'à ce Shun le relance pour qu'il lui réponde :

**"Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas rentré chez eux... !**

**\- Non !"** il parvint enfin à prononcer. **"Je ne faisais que raccompagner ce garçon, Trey. Il s'était perdu !**

**_\- Trey ?!" _**répéta Shun, sur le qui-vive. **_"Michael Arclight, tu veux dire ?! _****_Bigre, Ute ! C'est le fils du Directeur Arclight et ton frère l'a vaincu il y a quelques mois ! Enfin, t_**_**u ne dois pas discuter avec ce type !"**_

... Michael Arclight ? Michael...

Le garçon qu'il avait raccompagné a dit qu'il s'appelait Trey et qu'il était le fils d'un professeur. Ute savait que ce garçon était étrange malgré sa sympathie apparente, mais de là à lui mentir sur son prénom...

**"Il... m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Trey. Qu'il venait d'emménager en ville et...**

**\- ****_Et tu l'as cru ? Non, Ute."_** l'adolescent crut percevoir un grognement, derrière le combiné. **_"Ce gars est une enflure. Il sait très bien qu'il a l'air fragile et sait en jouer. Et il savait aussi que tu étais nouveau dans notre club. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à toi. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui il fait des coups de travers._**

**\- ... Je... je vois..." **il se mura dans le silence, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de se faire rouler et il serra les poings. Pourquoi avait-il suivit ce type, au juste ?

Parce qu'il avait l'air gentil, pas très dégourdi... mais il avait eu tord de faire confiance à un inconnu. Il avait été bien naïf et stupide alors que pourtant, il avait eu des doutes sur ce garçon quant à sa manière de s'adresser à lui dès le premier regard. Mais qu'il avait laissé couler parce qu'à ce moment précis, il cherchait une excuse pour ne pas se retrouver confronté à ses pARents, incapables de saluer leur fils...

Parce qu'Il était LâCHe et...

... TeRRiblement, STupidE...

**_"Hé ?!"_** Shun le héla. **_"Tu es toujours là ?_**

**\- Ou... oui."** il répliqua. **"Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Tu es avec les autres membres du club ?**

**\- ****_Non."_** le plus âgé lui répondit, anxieux. **_"Mais je connais assez bien la plupart d'entre eux pour qu'ils ne pas tombent pas dans le panneau. Où est-ce que tu te trouves ?_**

**\- Pas très loin de leur résidence.**

**\- Parfait, ne bouge pas j'arrive. Ne tente rien contre eux tout seul, d'accord ?**

**\- ... Je crois que c'est trop tard, car ils m'ont suivi."**

Il avait entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans son dos discrètement et s'arqua de vigilance, avant d'accélérer le pas vers la sortie de la rue pour ne pas qu'ils l'encerclent. Mais c'était plutôt mal parti, car il était en terrain inconnu dans cette partie de la ville. **_"... Ils sont combien ?"_** lui demanda Shun.

**\- Peut-être quatre ou cinq..."** il murmura, discrètement. **"Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.**

_**\- J'arrive."**_ la communication coupa brusquement.

* * *

La ligne droite semblait futile pour échapper à ses assaillants, ainsi Ute entreprit de contourner un jardin, pour accéder au port. C'était sans doute sa seule échappatoire. Deux d'entre eux le suivait à courte distance, mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour se retourner et retenir leurs visages. Un autre essayait d'emprunter plusieurs raccourcis pour lui barrer la route et ne semblait pas à cours d'options. Il espérait maintenant ne pas tomber dans un cul de sac, qui le forcerait à affronter ses adversaires en même temps.

Alors non seulement, on venait de lui mentir, de le ridiculiser et le mettre dans l'embarras mais en plus, ils voulaient maintenant s'en prendre à lui ? Les pauvres, il avaient plutôt mal choisi leur journée !

Au même moment, Ute sauta par dessus un grillage, mais bascula à cause de son poids qui le fit dévaler une descente et perdre un temps précieux à se relever. Il pesta en se réalisant qu'il s'était blessé au genoux et que son jean s'était craqué ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir en sentant les deux autres se hâter derrière lui.

Puis il remarqua une autre présence en face, qui semblait bien plus détendue et qui lui barrait clairement le passage. Elle avait sorti son Disque du Duel et invoqua un Requin de Niveau 3, pour qu'il cesse sa course.

Shark...

**"Comme on se retrouve ! À la bonne heure, Tsukumo !" **il prononça, avant d'envoyer une invitation au Duel sur le disque de son rival. Ute cessa alors de bouger : ils étaient encerclés par les autres racailles et sa seule échappatoire pourrait être un hangar, dans le lequel il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester enfermer...

**"Toi ?!"** il s'écria, tandis que les deux compères de Shark qui l'encerclaient étaient rejoint par une autre armoire à glace qui visiblement, avait envie de s'amuser. **"C'est toi qui a envoyé ce message à mes amis ?!**

**\- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux !"** leur chef répondit, en haussant un sourcil. **"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, mais quand je t'ai vu au beau milieu de la rue j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir !**

**\- Enfoiré !"** l'insulta Ute. **"Arrête de te moquer moi et affrontons-nous, si c'est ce que tu veux !**

Shark eut un rictus. **"Hmm ! Oui, après tout peu importe ! Il vaudrait mieux en découdre au plus vite !"**

* * *

**Ryoga Kamishiro, "Shark" - 4 000**

**Ute Tsukumo - 4 000**

* * *

Ute accepta l'invitation en Duel et des plateformes apparurent tout autour d'eux. Les trois autres élèves qui l'encerclaient reculèrent un peu, lorsque Shark utilisa une carte magique pour appeler un second Monstre Requin à venir sur le terrain. Il se retrouva alors avec deux Monstres Eaux de Niveau 3 et fit une Invocation Xyz, qui laissa apparaître un immense Dragon violet, pourvu de trois paires d'ailes : le Dragon Léviathan.

**"Je vais te faire regretter de t'être moqué de moi !"** là-dessus, il défaussa une Unité Superposée à son Dragon pour augmenter son attaque de 500 points. Ne pouvant attaquer dès le premier tour, il finit par poser une carte face cachée et termina son tour. **"Je te laisse la main, à moins que tu ais peur de mon Dragon ?**

**\- Je pioche !"** Ute poursuit, en invoquant un Chevalier Fantôme de Niveau 3 en mode défense. Mais il était plus faible que le Dragon de Shark et il sût qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. Il posa trois cartes face cachées.

Shark souriait. Il le prenait encore de haut comme à l'hôpital...

Ute n'aimait pas son sourire de prétentieux et après l'avoir vaincu, il se jurait de lui donner un bon coup de poing à la Shun. Au moins pour venger Yuma qui avait fini à l'hôpital plus tôt, par sa faute. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Lorsque ce fût au tour de Shark, il détruit son Chevalier comme il s'y attendait, mais Ute en profita pour en appeler deux autres en chaîne, grâce à ses cartes pièges et un de plus normalement. Il en empila deux pour invoquer lui-aussi un Monstres Xyz de Rang 3 : les Chevaliers Fantômes de l'Epée Brisée...

Puis, il utilisa la capacité spéciale de son Monstre Xyz pour se débarrasser de son troisième Chevalier, afin de détruire le Dragon Léviathan par la même occasion. Hélas, Shark contra avec sa carte piège qui le protégea de la destruction. **"Quoi, c'est tout ? Allez !"**** il le provoqua. ****"Je suis sure que tu peux faire mieux que ça !**

**\- La ferme !"** lui ordonna Ute, qui fit rire Shark de plus bel. **"Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour."** Au tour suivant, Shark détruit son Chevalier Xyz et il prit 500 points de dommages. Ute avait essayé de se défendre avec une Carte Action, mais elle l'aurait désavantagé en le forçant à jeter une carte. À ce rythme, il ne ferait pas long feu et devait réfléchir à une tactique. Voyons voir : avec sa carte piège l'Appel de l'Être Hanté, il pouvait ressusciter son Monstre Xyz. Et sa position actuelle lui permettait d'invoquer deux Monstres de Niveaux 4. Quant à sa main elle est inutile, s'il ne joue pas le Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres...

Etait-il certain de pouvoir le faire ? Depuis son retour à Heartland City, il ne l'avait joué qu'en présence de Shun puisqu'il connaissait déjà son secret... puis de leur professeur et son adjoint, qui souhaitaient voir la bête pour juger de sa dangerosité et s'ils autoriseraient Ute à la jouer, pendant un match officiel. Inutile de préciser que le résultat avait été peu concluant : un coup de vent lors de la simple Invocation du Monstre, de l'électricité statique... rien de cela n'était censé arriver lors d'un Duel ordinaire. Alors, que se passerait-il si Ute devait envoyer son Dragon attaquer directement son adversaire ? Ou, s'il le blessait par mégarde ?

Les médecins avaient donné un nom à cette maladie, ils l'avaient appelé le _Duel Psychique_...

Un état d'esprit propre à certaines personnes, qui sont capables d'augmenter la fréquence d'un Duel en fonction de leurs émotions et qui pouvaient parfois adopter un comportement agressif, en pleine partie.

Des _Joueurs Compulsifs_ ou des _Monstres du Duel_, en somme. Des personnes qui, avant l'approbation de la Réalité Augmentée, n'auraient pas été autorisées à livrer un Duel ou très peu, jusqu'à l'amélioration de leurs conditions psychiques et morales. C'était tout du moins la version donnée officiellement, car... Ute avait beau adopter certains comportements agressifs pendant un Duel, la fréquence de ses autres Monstres n'étaient jamais aussi forte qu'avec le Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres. Les cours très strictes de l'Académie de Spartan City l'avaient pourtant mis en condition et lui avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions en grandissant.

... Mais chaque fois qu'il invoquait son Dragon, celui-ci n'en demeurait pas moins _réel_. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas retiré de son jeu, s'il était aussi dangereux ? Ute s'était lui-aussi posé cette question, jusqu'au jour où il s'était retrouvé attaché à un lit d'hôpital, avec des lésions et griffures sur les bras. Il comprit plus tard que les médecins lui avaient retiré son Dragon et qu'il s'était débattu et mutilé pour le récupérer. Pire encore, qu'ils le lui avaient arraché et essayé de le détruire pendant son sommeil, mais avaient échoué. Ainsi, Ute devait garder son Dragon auprès de lui, mais il devait aussi l'ignorer s'il ne souhaitait pas blesser son entourage. Une belle ironie qui s'illustrait une fois de plus lors de son Duel contre Shark, même s'il crevait d'envie de le faire apparaître pour railler ce sOUrire de sa sale tROncHe farcie...

Et puis, _il y tenait_ à son Dragon... malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qui étaient arrivées autour de lui...

**"Alors ?! Si tu veux jeter l'éponge, abandonne tout de suite !" **Shark le nargua une fois de plus, prêt à terminer son tour...

**"Je..."**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Je reviens sur ce que je disais dans l'Introduction, à propos de ne pas vous faire une idée précise de Duel. Pour être franche et j'assume, ce que je vais vous dire : je sais décrire un Duel au détail près, mais je ne le ferai pas dans cette histoire car je déteste autant les écrire, que les (re)lire._

_En fait, je trouve que ça casse la narration et moi ce qui m'intéresse en tant qu'auteure, c'est de vous conter une histoire. Pas d'inventer des cartes ou de décrire tels effets que l'on voit dans les épisodes. Certes, cela peut être fun si on a l'habitude de jouer au Duel de Monstres irl ou avec un jeu-vidéo (ce qui est mon cas), mais déjà que la fin d'Arc-V et VRains nous a gavé d'épisodes full Duels... je préfère nettement mieux aller à l'essentiel ici et me focaliser sur l'état d'esprit des Duellistes, plutôt que sur le jeu lui-même._

_Certains anglais l'ont bien compris et je prends leurs exemple, ils évoquent des Monstres ou font des ellipses et ainsi, laissent parler l'imagination des lecteurs et gagnent du temps pour sortir leurs chapitres. Mais en français, on a tendance à faire au tour par tour par habitude. J'ai décidé de ne pas suivre le mouvement._

_C'est tout X) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre malgré tout._

_Avis ? :/_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (des fois, je me dis que je devrais changer de pseudo)._

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._

_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou, tout le monde :) ! - je rappelle que ce chapitre est un repost._

_J'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu, nous voilà reparti pour la suite. Avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser s'il y a autant de narration. C'est voulu évidemment, mais à mes yeux l'introduction et les chapitre sont certainement les plus importants, car ils vous aideront à comprendre les personnages principaux, leurs relations et je ne souhaite négliger aucun détail. Il faut vraiment que tout soit clair, car dans cette intrigue, il y aura pas mal de secrets et de mensonges. S'il n'y a pas les bases, je vais vous perdre. Evidemment, ce n'est pas non-plus au niveau de Pretty Little Liars, mais j'aime jouer sur ce terrain._

_Sinon pour l'anecdote, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et en même temps, ils m'ont fait rire parce que vous pensez tous la même chose au sujet de Michael. Donc, j'ai vraiment bien géré mon truc ! XD_

_À part ça, bonne lecture ) !_

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Ryoga Kamishiro, "Shark" - 4 000**

**Ute Tsukumo - 3 500**

* * *

**"Je..."** Ute inspira, avant d'activer la capacité spéciale des Chevaliers Fantômes à l'Epée Brisée.

Celle-ci lui permettait d'invoquer deux Chevaliers Fantômes de Niveau 4 depuis son Deck. Shark rit, avant de clore finalement son tour en posant deux cartes faces cachées.

Le requin n'avait plus qu'une seule carte en main et cherchait du regard une Carte Action éventuelle. Ute pria pour qu'il n'en trouve pas, car il n'arrivait plus la force de bouger. À force de trop réfléchir, il avait manqué de rater la chance d'utiliser son effet et devrait désormais tout miser sur sa prochaine pioche. Il prit peur et eut comme un vertige, tandis que les grosses brutes de Shark commençaient à l'insulter et à le provoquer.

Il voulait leurs dire d'aller de se faire voir et de se mettre très vite à l'abri. Il était en mauvaise posture à ce moment précis et ses pensées divaguaient...

L'inVOqUer...

ou Ne pas l'INVOquer...

Il jeta un dernier regard à son jeu pour juger si oui ou non, il n'avait vraiment aucune autre alternative. Après tout, s'il attendait encore un tour de plus et que Shark ne jouait aucun autre Monstre ? Peut-être que la prochaine pioche lui permettrait de retourner les dés en sa faveur, si celle qui devait se jouer maintenant était mauvaise...

Mais sur quelle carte miser ? Une carte d'équipement ? Un Rank-Up ? Une carte de destruction ?

... Non.

Ute ne pouvait pas se le permettre, car Shark avait déjà contré l'effet de son Chevalier Xyz pour protéger le Dragon Léviathan. De plus, il perdrait au moins un Monstre clef pour invoquer son Dragon, si besoin est.

**"Tch !"** Il déglutit, en songeant que retarder l'échéance était plutôt lâche et prétentieux, surtout que c'était lui qui avait eu l'audace de provoquer Shark avec de beaux discours lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'hôpital. Même si cet espèce de requin l'avait bien cherché et avait humilié Kotori, tout était de sa faute ! NOn, le résultat aurait été le même car d'une façon ou une aUtRe, Shark aurait cherché à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Que la raison ait été l'école, Yuma, Kotori. Et peut-être même qu'il aurait osé s'en prendre à Ruri...

À Ruri...

**"****Je pioche !"** c'était malheureux, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution s'il ne voulait pas perdre plus de points de vie ou ses Chevaliers, ni se retrouver à cours de Monstres à invoquer : il devait tout miser sur cette pioche !

Une carte magique !

**"Depuis ma main, j'utilise la carte magique Enterrement Prématurée ! En sacrifiant 800 point de vie, elle me permet de ramener un Monstre du cimetière. Je choisis les Chevaliers Fantômes de l'Epée Brisée !**

**\- Tu n'as donc pas retenu le leçon ?"** Shark ricana, tandis que Ute enchaînait en utilisant une carte magique qui lui permettait de piocher deux nouvelles cartes, en sacrifiant un monstre sur le terrain. Il choisit de se débarrasser de l'un ses Chevaliers Fantômes de Niveau 4 et piocha deux nouvelles cartes. Il s'agissait de la Hache du Désespoir et de la Tornade de Poussière. Deux cartes dont il aurait grandement besoin !

**"J'équipe les Chevaliers Fantômes de l'Epée Brisée avec la Hache du Désespoir. Elle lui permet d'acquérir au total 1 000 point d'attaque supplémentaire et passe ainsi à 3 000." **Ensuite, il activa la carte piège l'Appel de l'Être Hanté pour faire revenir son Chevalier de Niveau 4 tombé au combat.

Comme il s'y attendait, Shark joua l'une de de ses cartes piège qui lui permit de doubler l'attaque du Dragon Léviathan pour ce tour et donc, de l'épargner pour un total de 5 000 points d'attaque à son compteur...

**"C'est dommage !" **Il se moqua,** "C'était pourtant bien parti !**

**\- Maintenant, j'empile mes deux Monstres de Niveaux 4 pour ouvrir un Portail Xyz !"** Ute le coupa soudain. Tandis qu'il était hué par son public...

Si ces idiots voulaient du spectacle, il allait leurs en donner...

... Un éclair zébra.

Les autres garçons avaient commençaient à reculer, inquiets. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si la tension était monté d'un coup et l'air tout autour d'eux leurs semblait rude, lourde, presque étouffante...

Shark regardait le ciel avec attention, en se protégeant le visage d'une brusque rafale de vent. D'accord, du moins en apparence, on ne lui avait pas menti sur ce Dragon : il dégageait vraiment quelque d'exceptionnel ! Quelque chose de terriblement tentant et dont n'importe quel Duelliste rêverait de s'emparer ! Ha ha...

Lorsqu'_il_ a dit à Mizael qu'un autre garçon possédait un Dragon encore plus puissant que le sien, pour le charrier... ou peut-être pour le pousser à se trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur ? Qu'en savait-il. Shark était devenu assez curieux et l'avait questionné davantage sur ce fameux Monstre, qui aurait pu mettre à terre un Dragon Galactique. Lorsqu'_il_ lui a appris que le détenteur de ce Dragon était en fait le frère aîné de cet abruti de Yuma, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour et en même temps, il s'est posé pas mal de questions :

Déjà, depuis quand cet imbécile de Yuma avait-il un frère ?

C'était absurde ! Il avait été assez proche de lui au début de l'année suite à cette histoire de banque qui avait mal tourné - et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre-temps, il lui demeurait vraiment reconnaissant d'être intervenu à ce moment là, pour lui avoir donner un alibi en béton. Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir cette histoire de frère, sortie de nulle part ? Même sa soeur Rio qui a pourtant passé des mois à l'hôpital, était plus présente dans sa vie que ce Ute avec sa famille ! Personne, pas même ses amis, étaient au courant qu'il avait un frère car Yuma n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant. Etait-ce un conflit ? Avait-il honte d'en parler ? Ou bien, y avait-il un secret derrière ce frère absent, qu'il aurait essayé de dissimuler à son entourage ?

Le Portail Xyz était grand ouvert mais le Monstre qui devait apparaître mis à certain temps avant de se matérialiser. Il était très majestueux, impressionnant et en même temps, presque uniforme ! Comme si le Dragon prenait le temps qui lui fallait pour se montrer à sa convenance. _Fascinant !_ Ses yeux dorés perçants semblaient les sonder du regard et refléter toute sa rage. Ses griffes acérées auraient pu les transpercer en un instant ! Et ses ailes déployées appelaient, commandaient la tempête, entourée d'une intense fumée noire.

**"Viens à moi, Dragon qui incarne ma colère !" **Ute clama.** "Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres !"**

* * *

Shun traversa la rue avoisinée au Manoir des Arclight et scanda le prénom de Ute. Personne ne répondit à son appel, puis il croisa un couple qui lui annonça qu'ils avaient vu un groupe de garçons courir après quelqu'un. L'adolescent les remercia, avant de se diriger d'un pas précipité vers le port. Le temps avait commencé à changer et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Comment Ute et Yuma faisaient-ils, pour se mettre dans des situations aussi pathétiques ? C'était comme si la famille Tsukumo était frappée d'une sorte de maléfice !

Il reçut un message sur son D-Pad. Ruri à la bonne heure, qui lui demanda s'il avait trouvé Ute. Il préféra l'ignorer et continua à chercher. Après tout, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une bagarre et si Ute jouait son Dragon, nul ne pourrait en prédire les conséquences...

Le Duel Psychique, hein ?

C'était un drôle de symptôme, qui se différenciait d'un individu à l'autre. Certains ne révélaient cette faculté qu'une fois dans leur vie. D'autres s'en servaient comme d'une arme et finissaient enfermés à jamais. Dans le cas de Ute, il avait blessé un enfant et avait passé plus de huit dans un internat spécialisé pour en guérir.

Il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. C'était il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant. Lui-même avait été interné dans cette institution à la séparation de ses parents, car il n'avait pas supporté d'être séparé de sa petite-soeur. Et parce que sa mère le soupçonnait d'être soumis au même _trouble_ que son _père biologique_. Il l'avait très mal pris à ce moment là et s'était senti trahi. Perdu et seul au monde...

Puis il y avait lui : ce garçon à capuche silencieux, que personne ne voulait affronter en Duel. Celui qui restait assis là, sur un banc, à regarder les autres patients qui essayaient de se soigner par les mots et les affrontements amicaux. Ute l'avait regardé étrangement lorsqu'il s'était assis à côté de lui et lui a proposé de partager un simple paquet de gâteaux. À vrai dire ce n'était pas le genre de Shun de partager des cookies avec qui que ce soit, mais Ute était maigre et tellement pâle qu'il aurait pu effrayer un fantôme ! Et puis, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui rappelait Ruri... sa couleur de cheveux sombre et lavande, son air perdu, ses doigts hésitants, il faisait même la taille des autres filles de son âge. Et Shun se souvenait parfaitement du "Merci." tout timide qu'il lui avait rendu. C'était la première fois qu'il vit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il se rapprochèrent alors et commencèrent à en dévoiler un peu plus sur eux...

Shun adorait ces discussions, car même si elles étaient souvent très brèves : elles l'aidaient à se changer les idées et à songer à d'autres choses que des pensées sordides. Au final, il se dit que si Ute n'avait pas été avec lui à ce moment là, il aurait pu très mal finir et serait certainement devenu un idiot, comme Shark. Il quitta l'institution au bout de six mois seulement, mais s'arrangea pour garder contact avec Ute et passait le voir régulièrement lorsqu'il était de passage à Spartan City, c'est à dire à chaque vacance scolaire...

**"Shun !"** Rio Kamishiro l'appela, depuis l'autre côté de la rue. **"Alors, tu les as trouvé ?!**

**\- Non."** il répondit. **"Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils pourraient être au port.**

**\- Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut se dépêcher !"**

* * *

**"Ah ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne déciderais jamais ! Mais nous y voilà..."**

Ute sourit.

**"J'active la capacité spéciale de mon Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres."** il dit en levant un bras vers le ciel, qui fit gronder la foudre à côté de lui tel un paratonnerre. **"En envoyant ses deux Unités Superposées au cimetière, je peux diviser l'attaque de ton Monstre par deux et ajouter ce montant à l'attaque de mon Dragon ! Ainsi, ton Monstre retrouve ses 2 500 points d'attaque initial, tandis la mienne passe à 5 000 !**

**\- Quoi ?!"** Shark s'alarma. **"Tu ne peux pas faire ça !**

**\- Bien sur que si !"** il clama, avant de pointer du doigt le Dragon de Shark. **"Au combat ! Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres, détruit son Dragon !" **la foudre gronda de nouveau, lorsque Shark activa sa seconde carte piège. **"Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! En sacrifiant 1 000 points de vie, je peux annuler ton attaque et détruire l'un de tes Monstres sur le terrain ! Je choisis ton Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres !**

**\- J'active la Carte Action que j'ai en main !" **Ute prononça, en envoyant sa Tornade de Poussière au cimetière. **"En me défaussant d'une carte, je peux protéger un Monstre de la destruction et infliger à mon adversaire l'équivalent de la moitié des points d'attaque de mon Dragon ! Prépare-toi à prendre 2 500 points de dommages !" **au même moment, le Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres poussa un rugissement, avant qu'une rafale se déferle autour de lui, qui se précipita sur Shark ! Le requin se protégea instinctivement le visage, en prenant peu à peu conscience que le Monstre de Ute était effectivement bien loin d'être ordinaire.

Un Dragon normal ne pouvait pas créer un effet pareil...

Un Monstre de Duel lui aurait seulement donné l'effet d'être attaqué...

Son groupe était déjà en train de prendre la fuite en hurlant comme les porcs qu'il étaient, tandis que le requin venait d'être projeté violemment vers le mur du hangar.

Il se réceptionna heureusement de justesse, pour se plaquer au sol... mais il s'esquinta le genoux au passage. La brûlure contre le béton lui fit pousser un juron et la douleur de son torticolis le rappela à l'ordre. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se relever et était certains que toutes les Cartes Action s'étaient envolées sous l'effet du typhon. Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se blesse plus tôt dans la journée ?! _Merde..._

Shark jeta alors un regard plein de reproches à Ute, qui lui rendit par un rictus.

Un affreux sourire, qui déformait le visage du garçon qu'il avait défié en Duel plus tôt... et il se demanda ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête ! Yuma, lui, n'aurait jamais sourit de la sorte et aurait clos ce Duel dès la première attaque, si elle avait été d'une telle violence. Et elle n'aurait pas été aussi dangereuse.

Mais le garçon en face de lui n'était qu'un Monstre. Un Dragon pareil n'était pas censé existé !

**"Au combat !"** Ute cria de nouveau, en le désignant à son Chevalier Xyz. **"Chevaliers Fantômes de l'Epée Brisée ! Détruit son Dragon Léviathan et termine ce Duel !**

**\- Tch !**

**\- ****Ute, arrête !" **Shun s'écria, tandis que Rio se précipitait vers Shark pour le protéger de l'attaque. Elle se plaça instinctivement devant son frère, qui la regarda avec des yeux ahuris. **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, va t-en !**

**\- Gnn..."** la jeune fille gémit, sous l'onde de choc émise par les Chevaliers Fantômes de l'Epée Brisée, qui se jeta contre le Dragon Léviathan pour le détruire. Au même instant, Ute reprit conscience, tandis que Shun l'attrapa violemment par le bras prêt à arrêter le Duel ! Hélas, c'était trop tard.

Le Chevalier avait déjà frappé le Dragon, qui éclata en morceaux de pixels sous l'impact...

* * *

**Ryoga Kamishiro, "Shark" - 0 {Loser}**

**Ute Tsukumo - 2 700 {Winner}**

* * *

Au dernier moment, Shark s'était placé courageusement devant Rio pour lui éviter le souffle de l'explosion, mais il se rendit compte à son grand étonnement que l'onde de choc n'était pas aussi puissante que la précédente et n'avait fait que lui donner un coup de chaleur de le dos...

La peur passée, il eut toutefois du mal à reprendre son souffle et n'arrivait plus bouger. Il tremblait et claquait des dents, sa tête tangua violemment...

**_"Ryoga !"_** sa soeur l'appelait désespérément, effrayée. Elle commença à hurler. **_"Ryoga, ton dos ! À l'aide !"_**

Qu'est-ce que Rio racontait, encore ? Elle devrait pourtant s'inquiéter pour elle...

_... Il avait envie de vomir..._

**"Ute !"** Shun secoua son meilleur ami, qui le regardait maintenant avec incompréhension. **"Il faut partir avant que les autres rappliquent ! Tout de suite !**

**\- Hein, mais..." **il cligna des yeux.** "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Rio est-elle en train de pleurer ?!**

**\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, allez !"** le faucon ordonna, tandis Ute se retourna vers Rio, plus confus que jamais. Elle le toisait du regard et serrait les dents, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Shark était à ses genoux et il ne pouvait pas voir son état de là où il était. Puis son regard vira à l'horreur, en se souvenant des circonstances de leur Duel et de son Dragon, qui peinait à disparaître dans les airs. Son sang se glaça, alors que Shun le tirait par le bras malgré les supplices et protestations répétées de Rio...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?_

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_La vache, ce Duel était plus long que prévu mais au moins, il est fini. Je me suis déchaînée sur la description du Dragon de Ute, je voulais que ce soit parfait, même si ce chapitre me plaît moins que les autres..._

_Au prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage très important va apparaître, mais je ne peux pas encore vous dire de qui il s'agit. Pour être honnête avec vous, même si de nombreux noms circulent dans cette histoire, certains demeurent plus importants que d'autres. Il vaut mieux que vous gardiez ceci en mémoire, parce qu'il y a tellement de personnages dans la licence que certains n'apparaîtront même pas au final, c'est très sélectif. La semaine dernière, j'ai d'ailleurs décidé quel personnage intégrera quelle école de Duel. Cela a sa petite importance vu comment elles sont introduites, mais je précise qu'il y en a en réalité plus de quatre et qu'elles ne comporteront pas forcément que des personnages de ZeXal ou Arc-V, évidemment..._

_On m'a aussi interrogé sur la présence de Yuya, Hyugo et Joeri, ne vous en faîtes pas, ils seront bien là et seront intégrés en temps voulu. Par ailleurs, je ne peux rien vous promettre au sujet de Zarc et Ray. J'ai une idée sur comment les aborder, mais je ne suis pas sure que c'est le chemin que je suivrai au fil de cette fic._

_Avis ? :/_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (nope, pas la même que dans cette histoire :X)._

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._

_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Là, bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Ute arriva chez lui, il défit ses chaussures et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, sans s'arrêter. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il se doutait que le reste de sa famille serait sorti pour la soirée. Probablement en balade nocturne ou au restaurant de ramens, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude à chaque retrouvaille.

Il était maintenant 19 heures passées et il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. L'adolescent se cachait sous sa couverture, en attendant un instant fatidique. _Ok, Ute, faisons le point..._

1\. Son jeune frère s'était blessé par la faute de Shark, plus tôt dans la journée.

2\. Un garçon surnommé Trey, en réalité Michael Arclight, l'aurait piégé pour le nuire lui et son école.

3\. Juste après, Shark qui était au courant pour son Dragon, l'a attaqué et Ute a aggravé ses blessures.

4\. Tout ce petit monde était issu de l'école Diamond, dont cette pauvre Rio qui avait assisté à toute la scène et qu'ils avaient laissé en plan, avec son frère gravement brûlé, pour échapper à plus de problèmes éventuels.

Et pour enfoncer le clou, ses parents avaient choisi ce jour pour rendre visite à leurs enfants.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Ute avait dit à Shun qu'il n'était pas capable de rentrer chez lui. Qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aillent voir la police, ou appeler une ambulance et tout avouer. Or, son aîné le lui a interdit formellement et lui a dit de penser à lui pour une fois. Après tout, ces imbéciles de Diamond s'en étaient déjà pris à lui, ils avaient la preuve en message et Shark était blessé de base. Les médecins lui avaient même interdit de faire des Duels et il avait passé l'interdiction. **"Tant pis pour lui !"** Shun avait insisté. **"Tu ne repartiras pas pour Spartan City, parce qu'un sale con t'a agressé pour te voler une carte !**

**\- Mais enfin Shun, il est blessé !"** il répliqua. **"Et il ne m'a jamais menacé de voler mon Dragon si je perdais !**

**\- Non, mais il était prêt à le faire ! Tu ne connais pas ce genre de rapace Ute, si tu avais perdu ils t'auraient racketté. Crois-moi, rien de ce qu'il pourra dire avec ses copains ne pourra rien changer !**

**\- ****Et Rio, tu y as pensé ?! On l'a laissé toute seule avec son frère ! On a abandonné une personne en danger !**

**\- Il n'était pas en danger."** Shun soupira. **"Il s'est brûlé dans le dos et alors ? Il guérira très vite.**

**\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!**

**\- Ca suffit !"** le plus âgé mit brusquement fin à la discussion, en haussant le ton qui lui fit l'effet à Ute d'une claque. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. **"Ce soir, tu étais avec moi. Les autres savent que je t'ai rejoint, car je les ai déjà contacté. Et je protégerai tous les membres du club de la même façon ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, car je t'ai retrouvé piégé face à ses malfrats et que je t'ai ramené chez toi. Pour le reste, il aurait pu leurs arriver n'importe quoi et s'ils reviennent, je m'en occuperai personnellement !"**

De la _légitime défense_ en somme, voilà ce que Shun pensait de toute cette affaire...

Mais, pouvait-on qualifier de légitime défense, une personne qui a en agressé une autre, sans savoir qu'elle était en possession d'une arme ? Qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas forcément et était atteinte d'un handicap ?

C'était absurde. Cette histoire était absurde et il serra sa couverture contre sa poitrine.

Il avait faim aussi et en y repensant, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Il se leva sans s'en rendre compte et descendit les escaliers de la maison d'un pas lent pour accéder au frigidaire de la cuisine, non sans lâcher sa couverture. Il restait de la soupe miso de la veille préparée par sa grand-mère, mais l'adolescent grogna en songeant qu'il ne restait plus rien pour l'accompagner, pas même un morceau de pain. Tant pis.

Il ignora la casserole qui aurait pu donner un meilleur goût à la mixture et attrapa un bol au hasard pour la faire réchauffer au micro-onde. Il attendit trois bonnes minutes qu'elle réchauffe, avant de déposer le bol et une grande cuillère sur un plateau. Puis il remonta, non sans passer la couverture difficilement sur son épaule. En déposant le plateau et la couverture par terre pour allumer la lumière de sa chambre. Il remarqua alors quelque chose d'inattendu posé sur son bureau, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'il était monté.

**"Tiens ?"** il murmura, en se rapprochant du plateau d'onigris, emballés dans de l'aluminium. Ute les reconnu sans grand mal, il s'agissait du bento qu'il avait préparé pour Yuma le matin même pour le déjeuner.

**_"Pardon."_** le mot qui l'accompagnait expliquait. **_"Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas pu les manger et tu connais Papa, lorsqu'il nous a proposé d'aller au restaurant en famille, avec Nee-san et Mamie, je n'ai pas pu refuser. J'ai sorti les onigris que tu as fait de ma boite à bento et je les ai déposé là, en pensant que tu aurais faim. Il y a aussi du miso que tu aimes au frigo. Mamie te l'a laissé de côté dans une bouteille._**

**Désolé que ta balade avec Ruri ne se soit pas passée comme tu le voulais, je te promets de ne pas vous gêner la prochaine fois. Kotori m'a dit par téléphone que tu avais pris sa défense et j'ai trouvé ça génial ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Shark n'avait pas à vous parler comme ça !**

_**Bref. Je voulais te dire qu'on pense très fort à toi et de ne pas en vouloir à Papa. C'est difficile pour lui aussi, tu sais. **__**et je ne pense pas qu'il t'est ign**__** Quand je t'ai vu sortir alors qu'il m'enlaçait, je n'ai pas su quoi dire et puis je t'ai entendu courir. Je n'ai rien dit à Akari et je ne voulais pas gâcher mes retrouvailles avec Papa non-plus, tu comprends ? Encore désolé pour ça, j'espère que demain sera un jour meilleur...**_

**_\- Ton frère qui t'aime, Yuma._"**

Ute relit les lignes une à une. Puis les relu, avant de froisser le papier et de l'envoyer à la poubelle. _Ah..._

_En famille_, hein ? Même si Yuma était maladroit, il avait très bien compris l'allusion : car Ute n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de la famille Tsukumo...

Bien sur, il était plus proche de sa grand-mère et de ses frère et soeur, que ses parents. Mais depuis son arrivée : quel jour Akari ne l'avait pas regardé de travers en lui demandant s'il avait livré un Duel, en rentrant chez _eux_ ? Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur son D-Pad, elle lui donnait cette impression de chercher une excuse pour lui interdire le Duel ! Comme elle avait exclus ce mot du vocabulaire de Yuma en début d'année et sans doute, pendant toute sa scolarité. Puis il y avait aussi sa façon d'interrompre leurs conversations, pour un oui ou un non ou de leurs hurler dessus, à chaque imprévu qui survenait dans la maison.

Evidemment, Ute en comprenait la raison. Tout le monde l'avait bien compris :

Elle avait peur que _l'incident_ se reproduise et de perdre l'un de ses frères à nouveau. C'est pourquoi elle était aussi froide à son égard... mais c'était toujours mieux que de l'ignorer comme le faisait leur père ou de lui jeter des regards distants, comme le faisait leur mère. Et puis, Ute pouvait-il la blâmer de revoir son frère disparu revenir perturber son quotidien presque du jour au lendemain, alors qu'ils avaient sans doute installer une routine à trois, avec Yuma et sa grand-mère ? Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à leur mal-aise.

Quant à sa grand-mère Haru, elle tempérait et agissait en toute neutralité, sans jamais prendre son parti ou celui de ses parents. Mais Ute lui était vraiment reconnaissant de l'avoir accueillit sous son toit et de lui avoir laissé une seconde chance. C'est pourquoi il s'était levé chaque matin à ce jour, pour l'aider à préparer les repas et aux tâches ménagères. Elle avait insisté en lui disant que c'était inutile, mais ce simple geste tenait à coeur à Ute, qui lui donnait l'impression de rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec sa grand-mère...

Mais cela ne changeait rien aux faits : s'il avait pu sortir de Spartan City, c'était uniquement parce que _la __Réalité Augmentée_ avait évolué et que la société était en période de transition. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir loger encore chez eux d'ici quelques semaines ou s'il allait être envoyé dans une autre institution.

Ute ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner en pensionnat : quitte à supprimer le Duel de sa vie et vivre comme un paria, pour le restant de ses jours ! Ici, à Heartland City, il avait rencontré des gens formidables. Il ne voulait être séparé de ses amis pour rien au monde, ni retourner dans cette prison qu'était l'internat ! Des cris, des indignations, des terreurs nocturnes... et ces autres jeunes qui se lançaient des jeux dangereux, proches du sado-masochisme. Non, Ute n'y retournerait jamais même sous la contrainte. Il ne voulait pas... il secoua la tête, en chassant cette idée morbide de son esprit. C'était impossible ! Personne, même Shun, ne pouvait imaginer quel enfer cela avait était pour lui de loger entre ces quatre murs.

Et Yuma ? Tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire, c'était qu'il préférait céder aux caprices de son père qui voulait donner l'illusion d'une famille parfaite, après trois ans de silence radio ? Il était sérieux ? Tout ce que Ute avait envie de hurler à cet homme, c'était que son psychologue avait bien eu raison d'insinuer qu'il était un piètre père qui avait abandonné ses enfants, au profit de son métier ! Et que sa mère ne valait pas mieux !

Sous la rage, il jeta le plateau d'onigris par terre, ainsi que le reste des affaires de son bureau. Son D-Pad vola dans la pièce, jusqu'à percuter son placard de plein fouet, qui laissa toutes ses cartes s'échapper. _Son placard_ qui n'était même pas le sien, puisque Yuma lui avait cédé sa chambre pour s'installer au grenier situé juste au dessus de la pièce... _ce grenier_ qu'il aurait certainement intégré, si son pauvre petit-frère n'avait pas sacrifié le confort de son lit pour un hamac, par simple _fascination_ envers les découvertes de leur père !

Sa rage éclata et il fût soudain pris d'un vertige...

_... La télévision de sa chambre était en train de grésiller._

* * *

_Il roulait le plus vite possible, sur le bitume..._

**"RAAHHH ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous lâcher, ceux-là !"**

Derrière lui une jeune fille était agrippée dans son dos, qui lui demandait d'accélérer la course : leurs ennemis étaient sur le point de les rattraper ! Le garçon répliqua qu'il avait compris et que ce n'était pas la peine de lui mettre la pression comme ça ! Après tout il connaissait la ville comme sa poche, alors il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. _Du moins, en théorie..._

**"Ah ! Rin arrête de me serrer par la taille comme ça, c'est gênant !**

**\- IDIOT ! Regarde plutôt la route !"** l'adolescente se plaint, en lui désignant le chemin à prendre. **"Par ici !**

**\- Compris !"** il prit le virage espérant semer ou du moins ralentir, l'un de leurs assaillants. **"Le tout, c'est qu'il ne nous coince pas ! Mais** **on va où après, on ne peut pas rentrer comme ça ?!**

**\- Laisse-moi réfléchir."** Rin soupira, à cours d'options. Non, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rentrer chez eux car _ces illuminés_ les attendraient probablement à la porte de l'orphelinat. Mais ils devaient trouver une solution au plus vite, sinon _eux aussi_ allaient se faire attraper et elle ne comptait pas laisser cela arriver !

**"Hyugo ! À DROITE !"** elle indiqua à son ami qui prit le chemin indiqué, avant de geler sur place en se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer : le Palais de Cristal de _Neo Den City_ était en feu...

_Le quartier des Tops était en train de brûler, sous les flammes..._

* * *

Ute écarquilla les yeux subitement, en revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Il... sentait encore l'odeur de fumée émaner dans la pièce et se tourna instinctivement vers la télévision, qui s'était bien éteinte...

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, au juste ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin pour le collège, il était cinq heures du matin et il avait passé une nuit atroce : réveillé par le retour de Yuma qui devait passer par sa chambre, pour monter se coucher au grenier.

À peine sorti du lit, il se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme et de préparer son sac. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner : aujourd'hui il avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Il se remercia lui-même d'avoir pris le temps de nettoyer sa chambre la veille et d'avoir remis en bouteille sa soupe miso froide, qu'il pourrait de nouveau faire réchauffer à midi. Une fois arrivé à la cuisine il attrapa une pomme, une poire, une brioche au chocolat, un paquet de sablés et une bouteille d'eau vide qu'il remplit à l'eau du robinet, soit tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour pouvoir se nourrir et manger quelque chose de convenable à l'extérieur, tout en lui permettant d'économiser ses cinq-cents yens restants _(NdA = Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est à peu près trente euros)_. Il passa aux toilettes en vitesse, puis enfila ses chaussures tout aussi vite avant de s'enfuir de la maison comme un voleur, sans même vérifier ses cheveux au préalable. Au pire son D-Pad à l'écran désormais fissuré faisait office de miroir et dans un élan de lucidité, il avait pensé à prendre du déodorant et du gel dans son sac...

Son seul regret, sera pour une fois de ne pas aider sa grand-mère dans ses tâches quotidiennes et tant pis pour le réveil de Yuma : car après tout, ce n'était pas son rôle de le réveiller à l'heure pour aller au collège !

Bon... maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un endroit où déjeuner en toute tranquillité et où il devra patienter jusqu'au début des cours, qui ne débuteront pour lui qu'à compter de 10 heures le vendredi matin...

Au moins, entre ses devoirs, puis tous les SMS qu'il avait reçut la veille et auxquels il allait devoir répondre, il avait de la lecture et de quoi occuper toutes ses heures de sommeil perdu...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul ! XD J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, j'étais à fond dedans et je n'ai pas su m'arrêter. Donc, Neo Den City ou City pour les intimes, est en feu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Ute a eu une vision, de ce moment précis ?_

_Tant de questions, auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre ! X)_

_Avis ? :/_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (:P)._

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._

_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Ce chapitre est plus drôle que les autres ! XD Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 5**

Au manoir des Kamishiro, Rio emballait le reste des affaires de son frère dans un sac de voyage.

Elle lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'autre chose par téléphone, mais Shark rechigna au bout du fil et grinça des dents, en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Oh bien sûr, il ne voulait pas ébruiter la nouvelle de sa défaite mais celle-ci avait fait le tour de toute l'école, lorsque le requin avait du retourner dans une chambre d'hôpital en urgence. Résultat des courses, une fracture au genoux jusqu'à la cuisse et une grave brûlure au dos en plus de son torticolis, qui pourront fort heureusement se résorber d'ici le début du tournoi.

Le médecin leurs passa un savon lorsqu'il apprit que Ryoga avait joué un Duel sans sa permission et Rio avait du s'excuser par trois fois, à la place de son frère. Elle soupira, lorsqu'une voix lui demanda depuis l'étage :

**"C'est Shark, au téléphone ?" **le garçon à lunettes lui demanda.

**"Oui, Dorube. Tu veux lui parler ?**

**\- Dis-lui juste que j'ai vu le Directeur Arclight et que je lui ai apporté la lettre qu'il m'a donné."**

Rio acquiesça, avant de transmettre le message. Shark avait l'air satisfait, ce qui attisa la curiosité de la jeune fille. **"Bon, je pourrai t'apporter le sac avant le début des cours. Mais au sujet de Ute...**

**_\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça." _**Shark la coupa, sans une once d'inquiétude.**_"Au pire ignore-le, mais contente-toi d'agir comme d'habitude." _**alors là, Rio était complètement perdue :

**"****_Agir comme d'habitude ?!_**** Non, mais tu plaisantes j'espère !" **elle s'indigna. **"Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il n'avait pas à t'affronter en Duel alors que tu étais blessé ! Ni à t'abandonner comme un lâche d'ailleurs !**

**\- ROH ! Mais tu pourrais arrêter de piailler cinq minutes ?! Tu me casses les oreilles !**

**\- Et je te prie de changer de langage, Ryoga !"****elle répliqua.****"Non mais tu me prends pour qui, ton chien ?!**

**\- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins ! Oh ! Et puis zut ! À tout à l'heure et n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit : ne fais pas de vague, j'ai tout prévu !**

**\- Tu avais prévu de finir à l'hôpital aussi, j'imagine ?**

**_\- _****_Tch..." _**le requin raccrocha brusquement. Rio vit rouge, lorsqu'elle posa son D-Pad sur la commode et poussa un juron. Non, mais ! Son frère la prenait vraiment pour sa bonniche ! Il attendait quoi, qu'elle lui obéisse bien sagement ? Il en était hors de question ! On ne salissait pas ainsi l'honneur des Kamishiro !

**"Si tu veux affronter Ute, je te le déconseille."** Dorube secoua la tête, avant de descendre les escaliers pour déposer quelques affaires en plus dans le sac. **"Tu sais très bien que Shark a le bras long...**

**\- Toi..."** Rio le regarda droit dans les yeux. **"Tu sais ce qu'il manigance, avoue !**

**\- Non, détrompe-toi."** il dit calmement, en prenant le sac lourd sur son épaule. **"Par contre, j'ai entendu le Directeur parler de quelque chose ce matin avec Michael..."**

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, avant d'expliquer à l'adolescente ce qu'il en était. Rio écarquilla les yeux en retour, avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine. Ah, oui... d'un coup, elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Shark lorsqu'il avait voulu défier Ute en Duel. Mais quand même ! De là à penser qu'une personne puisse utiliser le Duel de cette manière... ce n'était même pas censé être toléré dans l'enseignement du Duel ! Alors comment Ute avait-il pu s'inscrire dans un club ? N'y avait-il pas des procédures, pour ce genre de choses ?

Elle se rappela alors du rêve qu'elle avait fait le soir même. _Celui avec ce garçon et cette fille, qui fuyaient à dos d'une étrange moto. Ute et Ruri s'étaient superposés à eux._ Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et en même temps, ce n'était pas le premier rêve de ce genre qu'elle faisait, depuis leurs rencontre...

Il y avait quelque chose qui continuait à la chiffonner...

* * *

Après avoir répondu aux coups de fil incessants de Shun, qui lui rappelait de ne pas faire de vague aujourd'hui et de le rejoindre après les cours à l'école Spade, Ute poussa un grand soupir avant de s'étirer.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été le plus fatiguant pendant ces quatre heures : l'appel houleux de Shun ? Son commentaire d'Histoire ? Les SMS des autres membres du club inquiets, qui voulaient le voir ou qui lui disaient de ne pas s'en faire... ou bien les messages de Ruri qu'il avait lu et relu, sans jamais savoir quoi lui répondre. Il eut un pincement au coeur en remarquant qu'elle lui avait envoyé pas moins de quatorze messages dans la soirée et un de plus dans la matinée, en lui disant qu'_il lui manquait_ et qu'elle aimerait bien comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La pauvre avait sans doute harcelé Shun de questions, qui avait du l'ignorer en retour. Ou peut-être lui avait-il raconté quelque chose, pour calmer le jeu ?

Ce serait bien son genre...

_**"Où es-tu ?**_

_**J'ai cru voir Yuma courir ce matin depuis le tramway. J'ai toujours cru que vous faisiez une partie du chemin ensemble. Fort est de constater que je m'étais trompée ou que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Ute, j'aimerais te voir. Après les cours ou quand tu le décideras, mais nous avons besoin de parler.**_

_**J'ai confiance en toi et tu peux tout me dire. J'aurais des choses à te confier moi-aussi. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra mais s'il-te-plaît, réponds-moi...**_

_**Tu me manques."**_

Ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur son D-Pad. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Un simple _OK_, ou _d'accord_ ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre quelque chose de ce genre... pas à Ruri. Il fallait qu'il trouve mieux que ça.

Ute commença alors à rédiger une phrase d'excuse... mais s'excuser pour quoi ? Pour ne pas lui avoir répondu plus tôt ? Pour ce qui était arrivé à Shark et Rio, alors qu'elle n'était pas censée le savoir ? Pour les ennuis qu'il avait causé au club, à cause de ce Michael... ? Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer et finalement, il laissa tomba. Il mit son D-Pad en veille avant de le ranger dans son sac, avec le reste de ses affaires.

S'il devait parler à Ruri, il le ferait de vive voix. En face à face et pas derrière un écran, en train de ruminer de sombres pensées. Et puis Ute aimait encore moins la simple idée de lui mentir. Ruri ne méritait pas qu'on joue ainsi avec elle. Il tourna les yeux autour de lui, mais à l'exception de quelques mamies, oiseaux et robots nettoyeurs, le parc était désert à cette heure-ci. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il croyait, lorsqu'une petite fille fût violemment éjectée d'un buisson par un autre garçon de son âge, au sourire mesquin :

**"Hé ! Rends-les moi !"** s'écria t-elle, en se jetant sur ledit garçon qui venait de la pousser. **"Il sont à moi !**

**\- Ah oui ? Et avec quel argent tu les as payé, on peut savoir ?**

**\- RAH ! ****Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !"** elle reprit énervée, avant de le pointer du doigt. **"Ils sont pour ****_Aniki_****, alors tu vas me les rendre tout de suite !**

**\- Viens les chercher !"** dit le garçon, en sortant un drôle de bracelet de sa poche, qu'il mit à son poignet.

**La jeune fille était prête à en faire de même, lorsque Ute intervint : "****Hé ! Doucement, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!"**** les deux enfants se tournèrent vers lui de concert et répondirent à l'unisson :**

**"C'est lui qui a commencé !"** la petite fille désigna le garçon. **"Il a volé les bonbons que j'ai acheté pour mon ****_grand-frère_**** ! C'est un espèce de monstre, qui n'arrête pas de nous embêter ! Sans arrêt ! C'est un méchant !**

**\- Pas du tout, elle est la fautive !"** le petit s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre. **"Elle a volé l'argent de la maison pour acheter des bonbons, sans penser aux autres ! Ce n'est qu'une égoïste et une profiteuse !**

**\- Quoi ?!"** la petite rechigna. **"N'importe quoi ! Tu inventes des bêtises qui sont plus grosses que toi pour te rendre intéressant ! Je le dirai à ****_Aniki_****, qui te réglera ton compte ! Tu vas voir !**

**\- Qu'il vienne ton ****_Aniki_****, il ne vaut rien ! Et après tout, on n'a pas besoin de vous !**

**\- STOP !"** Ute les coupa, avant de se placer instinctivement entre-eux. À ce rythme là, les deux enfants allaient se sauter dessus pour s'arracher les cheveux ! À les regarder plus attentivement, ils se dit qu'ils étaient sans doute des frère et soeur et qu'ils se battaient pour le même paquet de bonbons...

**"De quoi je me mêle ?!"** le garçon répliqua. **"Ne viens pas jouer les parasites, entre nous !**

**\- Si ce n'est qu'une histoire de bonbons, pourquoi vous ne vous partagez pas le paquet ?! Cela vaut toujours mieux que de se battre !**

**\- Partager avec lui ?!"** cette fois-ci c'était la fille qui s'emportait, folle de rage. **"Et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt mourir que de fraterniser quoi que ce soit, avec l'ennemi !**

**\- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris..." **Ute inspira un bon coup, avant de sortir son porte-monnaie de sa poche. Cela coûtait combien au juste, un paquet de bonbons ? Au maximum, une centaine de yens...

Exceptionnellement, il pouvait bien se le permettre...

* * *

Ruri avait presque le front collé contre la vitre du tramway et soupira longuement, lorsque Rio et Dorube vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle. Qu'en bien même elle n'avait rien contre les amis d'enfance et était même une bonne amie à Rio : elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec le duo et leur jeta à peine un regard !

Ah... jouer aux ignorantes ne lui allait vraiment pas bien. Et elle promit de se venger de Shun, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de la tenir autant à l'écart...

... Parce que Ruri était au courant de tout.

Shun avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée au téléphone. Parfois sur son D-Pad, parfois avec le téléphone fixe de la maison, à passer de nombreux coups de fil ici et là...

Il essayait d'être discret bien sûr, mais sa voix frustrée portait chaque fois qu'il levait le ton, trahissant un peu plus sa colère et son mépris envers les autres clubs. Il n'avait suffit à Ruri que de s'approcher de la porte pour entendre une partie de leurs conversations. Ou bien de décrocher le téléphone fixe au rez-de-chaussée dans le dos de sa mère, lorsqu'il était en ligne avec le Directeur de l'école Spade...

À vrai dire, Ruri n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris cette conversation ou... peut-être que leur Maître avait compris qu'elle écoutait à l'autre bout du combiné et avait essayé d'en dire le moins possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas exclure cette possibilité car après tout, il avait toujours été très malin. Mais qu'importait...

Ce qu'elle avait compris, était que Michael Arclight et Shark avaient tendu un piège à Ute et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, les blessures de Shark s'était rouvertes et qu'il avait du retourner à l'hôpital en urgence. Mais aussi qu'ils l'avaient laissé seul avec Rio, derrière eux. Cette pensée la fit serrer le poing contre sa jupe froissée, en imaginant difficilement Ute laisser une amie et un blessé, livrés à eux-mêmes. Et en même temps elle connaissait assez Shun pour l'avoir obligé à le suivre, malgré les conséquences qu'ils pouvaient encourir.

_Mais Shun avait bien stipulé aussi, que Rio les avait menacé_...

_Tel frère, telle soeur après tout_, avait-il raconté à leur Maître. Et Ruri ne pouvait pas lui donner tord sur le fait que les frère et soeur Kamishiro étaient plutôt sanguins. Alors, qui devait-elle blâmer à cet instant ?

Ute, qui avait été entraîné là-dedans de force ? Son amie Rio, qui aurait porté des menaces contre les personnes qu'elle aime ? Ou Shun, pour lui cacher des choses et sa manie de se mêler à tout ? Au final, toute sa colère était portée sur l'école Diamond, en particulier envers Shark, qui en avait été le clair déclencheur.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de voir Ute et de lui demander des réponses...

* * *

**"Mer****ci !" **les deux petits le remercièrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ute, lui, était dépité et maintenant, dilapidé. Pourquoi leurs avait-il proposé de choisir un paquet chacun déjà ? Ah oui, pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas à se disputer. Et maintenant ? Les frère et soeur étaient en train de discuter joyeusement sur ce qu'ils venaient d'acheter ! L'adolescent commençait à croire qu'ils l'avaient bien roulé et qu'à coup sur, ils avaient sans doute prémédité leur coup à l'avance...

Mais bon, au moins ces deux enfants ne s'étaient pas fait mal et il avait fait sa bonne action de la journée. Il espérait seulement maintenant que ses parents ne seraient que de passage à Heartland City, car il avait peur d'être juste au niveau des repas, s'il devait patienter jusqu'à son argent de poche du mois prochain.

**"Tiens !" **la fillette lui tendit alors le paquet même, pour lequel elle s'était battue avec _son frère_ en début de course. **"C'est pour toi ! Tu l'as bien mérité !**

**\- M... merci. Je suppose ?" **il murmura, en songeant qu'il était chanceux d'aimer les réglisses. La fillette n'avait acheté que ça, avec un paquet de sucettes. Le garçon lui, préférait de loin la gum et la gélatine...

**"De rien !" **elle dit, toute joyeuse avant de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire bisou sur la joue !**"Hé !**

**\- Je te le revaudrai !"** elle clama. **"****_Aniki_**** m'a toujours appris à être redevable à ceux qui sont gentils avec moi, alors prépare-toi à recevoir une surprise dans pas longtemps ! Le bisou, c'était un bonus !**

**\- À plus !" **le jeune garçon le salua plus discrètement, en plaçant un chewing-gum à la menthe dans sa main droite. Ute l'accepta, avant de les regarder partir ensemble, comme ils étaient venus...

Décidément, il ne cessait de faire de drôles de rencontres ces temps-ci. Mais il était bien content qu'il s'agisse de simples enfants pour une fois, aussi étranges soient-ils. Ils avaient quoi ? Une dizaine d'années, tout au plus. Peut-être les recroiseraient-ils en revenant au parc le lendemain, seuls ou accompagnés ?

Il jeta alors un oeil à son D-Pad. 9h30 ! Oh non, il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas de partir !

L'adolescent sortit de ses songes en attrapant son sac pour en sortir une pomme à grignoter en chemin, avant filer aux pas de course vers le collège ! Il serait chanceux s'il avait le temps de la finir, avant d'arriver. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Car avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'était pas certain d'être encore admis.

Dans la précipitation, il ne se rendit pas compte que le poteau qui crépitait à ses côtés, s'alluma brusquement.

* * *

En arrivant au collège dans les échos de 9h50, il croisa un étrange attroupement d'élèves, en particulier des filles à l'entrée... mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper et fila jusqu'à sa salle de classe...

Les couloirs étaient bondés ce jour là, c'était très bruyant et cela hurlait de partout. À croire que tous les adolescents aimaient chahuter pour un rien ! Nombreux d'entre eux le regardaient passer dans l'indifférence totale, tandis que d'autres haussaient un sourcil à son passage. Sans doute des élèves de Diamond ou qui se moquaient de son aspect général : essoufflé à force de courir, avec des cernes sous les yeux. La honte...

En arrivant à son casier, il pria pour ne rien y trouver de compromettant... mais tout avait l'air en ordre. La photo qu'il avait prise à son entrée au club Spade était toujours là, accrochée à sa porte. Ses cartes de rechange étaient à la même place et ses livres demeuraient en bon état. Ouf et bien, tant mieux...

Il récupéra son livre de Mathématiques et déposa son manuel de Japonais à la place. Au moment de refermer son casier, il aperçut Ruri du coin de l'oeil, mais sursauta en sentant une autre présence qui vint cogner violemment sur le casier annexé : **"Alors comme ça, _notre nouvelle petite recrue_ a mis une branlée à Shark ?"**

Ute soupira, en reconnaissant son interlocuteur :

**"Arito..."**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Inutile de vous rappeler que Rio est voyante dans ZeXal. D'ailleurs cela aurait bien aidé tout le monde si elle pouvait leurs parler librement de ses rêves, s'il y avait pas eu l'incident avec Shark. Croyez-moi..._

_Pour l'anecdote, il était censé y avoir une discussion entre Ute et Ruri dans le parc. Mais je l'ai retiré au dernier moment car elle n'était pas "adaptée" au chapitre précédent. Ni à celui-ci en fait. Comme quoi des fois on a des idées et au final, elles ne sont pas forcément les bonnes. Du coup cette discussion sera reportée à un moment plus propice ou du moins, dans un autre contexte. Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais les dialogues étaient maladroits car Ruri parlait comme si elle savait aussi pour sa famille, ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'était très bancal pour pas mal de raisons et en même temps, cela allait trop vite dans leur relation._

_Bref, dans ce chapitre ce qu'il faut lire entre les lignes c'est que Shun est un sacré menteur. Ruri croit dur comme fer que Rio aurait menacé Ute, alors qu'elle l'a à peine insulté lorsque Shun l'a poussé à se sauver. Le problème, c'est que tout risque de retomber sur Ute maintenant, qu'il essaie de le protéger ou non..._

_Et puis il y a les deux enfants, les deux mystérieux enfants et Aniki..._

_Avis ? :/_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (au fait, je suis derrière toi)._

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._

_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre par rapport au prochain, c'est plus un passage de transition et je m'excuse pour ça. Mais il est quand même très intéressant et j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 6**

**_"Arito..."_** Ute prit un air dépité, tandis que son ami se mettait à rire bruyamment devant sa mine déconfite.

**"Ha ! Mais ne fais pas cette tête là ! En fait, Shun nous a tout raconté !"** il s'interrompit, avant de faire un signe de la main à son meilleur ami. **"Yo, Girag ! Viens voir par ici !**

**\- UTEEEEEEEEEEE !"** ledit Girag qu'il venait d'appeler se jeta sans attendre dans les bras de notre jeune héros surpris, qui manqua d'étouffer entre ses bras puissants : **"On a eu tellement peur !**

**\- AH ! Girag, sers moins fort ! Tu me fais mal !"** Ute rechigna, tandis qu'il regardait Ruri tourner les talons au loin. Quelque part ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi, mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. **"Oups ! Désolé, ce n'était pas voulu !**

**\- Ouf... ce n'est pas grave." **l'adolescent reprit son souffle, avec le sourire.** "****Quoi de neuf ?**

**\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça !"** Arito passa un bras autour de ses épaules. **"Mais ne t'en fais pas, on n'aime pas Shark non-plus ! Par contre ton frère devait être pas mal remonté hier soir, non ?**

**\- Yuma ?"** Ute le regarda, en songeant au fait qu'il n'avait même pas parlé de tout ça à son petit-frère. Remarque, ce n'était pas son problème et à l'heure actuelle, il était sans doute la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de partager quoi que ce soit. **"On n'en a même pas parlé. Je suis parti sans lui ce matin.**

**-****Hé ! T'es sérieux là ? Il va avoir la rage, le pauvre !**

**\- C'est son problème."** Ute soupira. **"Il n'a qu'à apprendre à se lever tout seul...**

**\- Je vois."** Girag grogna, en croisant les bras. **"C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air aussi essoufflé en arrivant.**

**\- Il est arrivé en retard ?**

**\- J'ai vu le petit Rei le traîner par le bras, comme une loque."** il précisa, lorsque lesdits Rei et Yuma sortirent de leur salle de classe, prêts à changer de cours. Ces deux là lui jetèrent un bref regard, mais à sa grande surprise, Rei, euphorique, lui fit un grand signe de la main : **"Bonjour, Ute-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?!**

**\- Bonjour..." **Ute lui rendit timidement, tandis que Yuma restait neutre à son égard. Il finit par embarquer Rei avec lui, avant de monter à l'étage, sans même saluer Arito qui était pourtant l'un de ses amis proches...

**"Ben dis donc, il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ! C'est son bras cassé, qui le rend aussi désagréable ?**

**\- Faut croire." **Ute haussa les épaules, avant de refermer son casier. Avec toute cette animation, il avait complètement oublié que lui aussi devait monter à l'escalier pour son prochain cours, s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard."Il faut que je file j'ai un commentaire d'Histoire à rendre. À plus tard !

**\- Roger !" **Arito acquiesça, prêt à tourner les talons. **"Au fait Girag, tu as contrôle toi-aussi, non ?**

**\- Euh..." **l'imposant garçon gémit, avant de lâcher son sac au sol. **"Je... je n'ai pas révisé...**

**\- Bon courage, alors !" **Ute lui souhaita, avant de s'éloigner précipitamment lui-aussi. Même si cela n'allait peut-être pas durer, les deux garçons de l'école Spade avaient su lui redonner le sourire au bon moment...

Espérons que les heures de cours passent vite et qu'il puisse s'évader au club, bientôt. Encore huit heures...

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de classe, il s'assit à côté de Ruri qui regardait la fenêtre évasive. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait vu son message et qu'il n'y avait pas répondu. Et elle l'avait vu discuter avec Girag et Arito. Ah ! Comment devait-il l'aborder, pour s'excuser ?! Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec une fille auparavant. Ni même avec quiconque d'ailleurs, c'était terriblement gênant ! Ah... allez, encore un problème à résoudre !

Lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle, il choisit de laisser tomber et de voir cela directement après le cours. Après tout si elle lui en voulait, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie d'en discuter devant tout le monde et à vrai dire, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. Il sortit sa copie d'Histoire, en se mordant les lèvres...

Ruri jouait avec son stylo, en jetant de temps à autres des regards au garçon à sa droite...

Evidemment qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir ignoré ses messages. Mais Ute ignorait que la vraie raison de son malaise, était due au fait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle le prétendait sur toute cette histoire avec Shark et qu'elle attendait des réponses claires. Elle soupira, en tombant nez à nez avec Rio qui toisait Ute du regard, au loin. Doux Jésus, heureusement qu'elle savait garder un certain self-contrôle, sinon elle serait intervenue pour attraper Ute et l'emmener dehors, loin de tous ces vautours qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose :

... Une simple étincelle...

* * *

Lorsque le cours eut fini, Ute se tourna nerveusement vers Ruri et était plus tendu que jamais :

**"Tu..."** il déglutit. **"Bonjour. Il faudrait qu'on parle tu sais... pour hier. Je suis désolé..."**

Ruri le scanna du regard, avant de se lever elle aussi et de remballer ses affaires froidement.

Elle n'était pas la soeur de Shun pour rien et elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire comprendre. Tant pis pour l'image qu'elle pourrait renvoyer : **"D'accord, allons sur le toit."** elle demanda, en remarquant que la plupart des élèves regardaient dans leur direction. **"Il faudrait qu'on soit tranquille. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici.**

**\- D'accord."** Ute hocha la tête, en croisant finalement le regard plein de reproches de Rio, qu'il avait essayé d'éviter jusque là. Il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une vraie discussion avec elle aussi et qu'à côté des simples excuses qu'il devait à Ruri pour l'avoir ignoré, celle qu'il devait à l'adolescente en valait bien le triple.

Il promit intérieurement, d'essayer de s'excuser auprès d'elle dans la journée et le plus tôt possible...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe, Ute remarqua que les attroupements de filles n'avaient pas cessés et qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes vers le bureau du proviseur, en paillant des phrases incompréhensibles. Certaines s'étaient même mises à courir dans les couloirs, au risque de bousculer les autres élèves !

Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu les piquer ?

Lorsque Ruri comprit qu'il s'interrogeait, elle expliqua : **"Il y aurait une ****_Star du Duel,_**** qui serait venu exprès pour recruter un jeune talent. J'ai entendu les filles en parler ce matin, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas trop. Il parait qu'il y aura une audition et une place de choix, pour une sorte d'école privée. Enfin, selon la rumeur.**

**\- Je... je vois..."** il soupira, en songeant qu'il avait vu assez d'école privée dans sa vie et que de toute manière, il y avait bien plus important à faire à cet instant, qu'une simple audition à passer. **"Allons-y.**

**\- Oui."** Ruri hocha la tête, non sans jeter une oeil autour d'elle. _Etrange._

Où étaient passés les garçons de leur classe ? Ils s'étaient comme volatilisés à la sortie des cours...

_Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout...__**  
**_

* * *

Arrivés sur le toit, les deux adolescents furent parcourus d'un intense frisson. L'air était frais et le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir de nuages noirs. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir et sans doute, à tonner fort...

Ute hésita à renfermer la porte en fer derrière eux, pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité...

**"Ok..."** il dit, avant de laisser la place à Ruri qui avança d'un pas hésitant. Il bégayait, ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder en premier et avait peur de mal s'y prendre : **"Par rapport aux messages que tu m'as envoyé...**

**\- Ce n'est pas important."** Ruri secoua la tête, en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. **"J'ai entendu Shun au téléphone et je ne pense pas me tromper, en affirmant que je connais une partie de l'histoire."**

Ute la regarda surpris, avant de cligner des yeux. Il se doutait que Shun allait essayer de lui cacher des informations pour ne pas la mêler à tout ça. **"Qu'a t-il expliqué exactement ?**

**\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Ute. C'est ta version des faits que je veux entendre."**

La jeune fille le regardait droit dans les yeux, déterminée. Cette fois-ci, elle voulait entendre la vérité et seulement la vérité. Finit les mensonges et les messes-basses à travers le téléphone, elle voulait tout savoir et étudierait la moindre réaction du jeune homme ! _Ute était son petit-ami ! Pas celui de Shun, ou de Rio !_

Officiellement depuis une dizaine de jours certes, mais le courant était passé comme jamais entre eux ! Bien que Ruri n'ait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour un autre garçon, jusqu'à ce jour... les rêves où il lui était apparu, lui avait donné la certitude que d'une façon ou d'une autre, _ils étaient connectés_...

**"Shark et Michael des Diamond, ils t'ont piégé. Est-ce que j'ai tord ?"**

Aïe, dans le mil. Du moins, Ute en avait la certitude pour Shark. Il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour ce Michael qu'il connaissait à peine, bien que le messages que le club Spade a reçu l'incriminait clairement.

**"Je..."** il hésita, avant de poursuivre et détourna les yeux. Ruri fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu son geste. Le brise souffla et elle retint sa longue chevelure, qui s'envolait au gré au vent...

**"Ute, je suis là moi-aussi. Peu importe que Shun essaie de me tenir à distance de tes problèmes : ****_les autres membres du club savent_****, donc moi-aussi j'ai le droit de savoir !**

_**... Mais je ne pourrai pas t'aider, si tu continues à me cacher des choses."**_

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages qui arrivent, au moins un par chapitre et je me doute que cela pourrait devenir embêtant à la longue. Je pense me calmer un peu après le chapitre 10, le temps que tous les personnages d'Heartland City soient posés. Bon, faisons quand même un petit résumé autour des clubs :_

_**\- Ute, Ruri, Shun, Girag et Arito font partis de l'école Spade.**_

_**\- Shark, Rio, Dorube et la Famille Arclight font partis de l'école Diamond.**_

_**\- Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, le reste de leur club et Rei (Vector, donc), font partis de l'école Heart.**_

_**\- Le club Clover est quasiment le même que celui introduit dans ****Arc-V****, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Il est toutefois bien dirigé par Yusho Sakaki, le père de Yuya, que je n'ai pas encore introduit dans la fanfiction.**_

_**\- Il y a un cinquième club, mais le concernant je ne vais rien vous dévoiler pour l'instant...**_

_Sinon, vous l'aurez compris : les Barians ont été volontairement séparés. Il n'y a que Mizael sur lequel je n'ose pas trop me prononcer encore sur son appartenance, mais j'avais déjà choisi de les séparer avant même d'écrire cette histoire, car cela aurait fait trop de monde chez les Diamond. Puis il aurait été le Bad Club._

_Bref, tant de choses à dire : que va t-il se passer entre Ute et Ruri ? Où sont passés les élèves de la classe ? Et qui est cette fameuse Star du Duel, qui a débarqué au collège pour recruter quelqu'un ?_

_Avis ? :/_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (Kamishiro veut dire "Divinité Blanche". Kurosaki, "Floraison Noire". Vous le saviez ?)._  
_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._  
_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Bonsoir, Mina-san ~_

_Je crois qu'en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai écouté toute la bande-son de Final Fantasy VII, VIII et IX. Non c'est vrai, il est long. Mais il s'en passe des choses, donc tenez-vous prêts ! XD_

En passant, écoutez la chanson _"Where your secrets hide"_ de Klergy, si vous en avez l'occasion...

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 7**

Ute soupira longuement, avant de s'avouer vaincu...

Tant pis pour Shun. Tant pis pour son secret. Car s'il voulait établir une relation de confiance avec Ruri, il était hors de question de lui mentir plus longtemps sur son passé et encore moins, sur ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il serra le poing, en songeant à la réaction de la jeune fille à venir, lorsqu'elle entendra la vérité : sera t-elle déçue ? Est-ce qu'elle prendra peur et cherchera à s'en éloigner ? Ou bien, est-ce qu'elle le répétera auprès des autres, qui se feront une joie de le martyriser comme cet imbécile de Shark ?

Non, évidemment. Ruri n'était pas comme ça. Et puis, maintenant que son secret avait été dévoilé aux yeux des Diamond, il ne pourrait plus se cacher bien longtemps. Peut-être même que toute l'école était déjà au courant et taisait les rumeurs, sans preuve. Après tout, qui pourrait croire que le Dragon d'un simple collégien puisse être aussi dangereux et blesser l'un de leur camarade ? _Et puis, Shark s'était déjà fait mal..._

Ruri attendait qu'il lui réponde, en croisant les bras. Elle allait dire quelque chose, lorsque Ute prit la parole : **"Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais hier... lorsque j'ai affronté Shark, j'ai... fait une bêtise. J'ai fait apparaître un Dragon que je détiens depuis que je suis tout petit. Et j'ai aggravé ses blessures..."**

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. **"Il n'avait pas à t'affronter. C'est son problème si ses blessures se sont rouvertes. Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait te...**

**\- Non, tu n'y es pas Ruri." **Ute ferma les yeux hésitant, avant de s'asseoir contre le grillage de la bâtisse. Il présentait que cette discussion allait être longue et il sortit son Extra Deck de sa poche, pour lui montrer de quoi il en retournait. **"Je parle de ce Dragon, c'est le Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres.**

**\- Ce Dragon..." **Ruri se souvint, lorsque Ute lui tendit. **"C'est celui dont tu as parlé avec Shark à l'hôpital ?**

**\- Oui."**

La jeune fille acquiesça. Shun lui avait aussi parlé d'un Dragon : puisqu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà vu Ute en jouer un, durant les matchs amicaux. Elle se rendit compte que son grand-frère était plutôt bien informé, s'il connaissait les Monstres que Ute essayait de cacher aux autres...

**"Ce Dragon, Shun m'en a parlé aussi. Juste un petit peu. Il m'a demandé si tu me l'avais déjà montré avant.**

**\- Je vois." **il secoua la tête. **"Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Dragon est spécial. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je le joue sur le terrain, des choses... inexpliqués commence à se produire.**

**\- Par exemple ?" **elle lui demanda avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, en replaçant bien sa jupe. **"Ah, attends un peu. Tu n'as pas faim ? Ma mère et moi, on a encore fait dix fois trop ce matin. Autant partager...**

**\- Euh..." **Ute geint, tandis que Ruri sortait une boite à bento de son sac de cours - où trouvait-elle la place de transporter quelque chose d'aussi épais, au milieu de ses affaires ? -. Elle lui tendit alors un onigri au saumon qu'elle avait fait elle-même et il déglutit, en songeant que la boule de riz ressemblait à une balle de pétanque. **"Oui, je sais."** elle rit. **"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais autant manger tant que nous sommes ici et je te trouve plutôt tendu. Je sais qu'il peut pleuvoir à tout moment, mais autant en profiter !**

**\- Hm... tu as raison." **il acquiesça, en prenant _l'aliment_ entre ses mains. Qu'avait dit Shun, au sujet de la cuisine de sa petite-soeur déjà ? _Qu'il fallait la manger sans réfléchir et c'est ce qu'il ferait..._

Ruri semblait retrouver un brin de sourire en entendant ses aveux. Il espérait maintenant ne pas briser cette ambiance, en lui racontant la suite de son histoire...

**"Quand j'avais environ cinq ou six ans, j'ai livré un Duel lors d'une excursion avec nos parents. Akari et Yuma étaient là aussi. Il y avait aussi des amis à mon père, d'autres archéologues... je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, mais cela ressemblait à une sorte de camp de vacances pour les passionnés d'Archéologie. Et parmi eux, il y avaient d'autres enfants et un groupe d'adolescents, plus âgés. Je..."**

Il hésita.** "Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien moi-même, tout était classé dans des dossiers et autres... j'ai fini par apprendre l'histoire par coeur, à force de la répéter et pourtant, je suis incapable de m'en souvenir correctement. Ni même de mettre un prénom sur les visages dont je crois me rappeler.**

**Je me souviens d'un grand-père qui était toujours gentil avec Yuma et moi. Qu'Akari avait retrouvé son petit-copain mystérieux comme à chaque vacances d'été. Mais rien de très intéressant en soi..." **il eut un sourire, à ce souvenir. Ruri elle, continuait à l'écouter attentivement :

**"Un matin, alors que le camp était à peine levé : Yuma m'a expliqué qu'un garçon s'en est pris à lui, parce qu'il était le plus petit. Il voulait lui voler son petit-déjeuner ou une carte, quelque chose comme ça. Il avait un sourire horrible placardé sur le visage et avait pris mon petit-frère à part, pour le persécuter.**

**Yuma a essayé d'appeler notre père à l'aide, mais je suis arrivé et... j'ai du faire mon intéressant car au final, cela s'est terminé par un Duel. C'était mon tout premier Duel avec un Disque plat et un D-Gazer..."**

Ruri écarquilla les yeux, en ne sachant pas exactement où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. D'accord, mais où était le rapport entre ce Dragon et ce qui était arrivé avec Shark et Michael ? Elle le regarda alors mâcher son onigri sans réfléchir et se souvint à nouveau d'un détail, de sa discussion avec son frère :

**"Shun a... il a parlé d'une excursion hier et j'avoue ne pas avoir compris où il voulait en venir. Tout est lié ?"**

Ute hocha la tête, avant de reprendre une bouchée de sa boule de riz. **"Si on parle bien de la même chose, alors oui. Lors de ce Duel, j'ai joué mon Dragon et..."** il s'interrompt brusquement, en mesurant la portée de ses paroles. S'il parlait plus, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière...

Il... il ne souhaitait pas perdre Ruri. Il... il savait que leur relation durait depuis peu, mais il avait peur qu'elle le rejette _elle-aussi_. Qu'elle le rejette, pour ce qu'il a fait ou ce qu'il est...

Ute se souvint alors des yeux froids et distants, de sa mère...

Ce regard effroyable qu'elle lui a jeté lorsque _ce garçon_ hurlait à la mort, le visage ravagé par les flammes. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier et qui s'était bien produite, lors de cette expédition. Du dégoût, de l'angoisse, de la peur aussi... tant d'émotions avaient traversé son regard à ce moment là, lorsqu'elle avait appelé à l'aide au camp. Son père l'avait même bousculé, pour aider _cet autre garçon_...

Les jours qui ont suivi furent un enfer. Akari pleurait, Yuma pleurait... son père ne le regardait même pas. Et sa mère ? Elle le toisait avec mépris. Honteuse. Perdue. En lui demandant sans cesse de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider, s'il gardait le silence. _Qu'elle l'aimait_. Et Chaque jour, Ute lui répondait qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. À la fin, elle l'a giflé et s'est effondrée un peu plus...

Son père l'a fait interner à l'internat spécialisé de Spartan City, sans lui dire au revoir. Ce fût leur dernière discussion posée, en dehors des rares vacances où ils se sont croisés chez sa grand-mère Haru, se limitant à le simples regards en coin et salutations. Puis ils ont commencé à faire comme si leur seul fils était Yuma.

**"Ute."** Ruri lui dit, en le prenant par la main. Il commençait à trembler. **"Si tu n'as pas envie de tout...**

**\- Je suis malade Ruri."** il conclut finalement, en explosant l'onigri entre ses doigts. **"Lorsque j'ai invoqué mon Dragon, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Il est devenu comme... réel et a attaqué mon adversaire." **il inspira et claquait des dents. **"On... le nomme Duel Psychique et je n'arrive pas à en guérir...**

**J'ai..."**

_**J'ai peur...**_

* * *

Rio était en train de marcher vers le casier de sa cible et y déposa l'enveloppe, qu'elle avait pris le soin de préparer pendant les cours. Dorube lui jeta un regard en coin, mais il décida de ne pas intervenir. Après tout, cette histoire ne le concernait pas et il devrait accepter sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers l'attroupement de filles, autour du bureau du proviseur.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas au moins faire semblant d'être discret pour une fois ?

* * *

**"Je... je vois. C'est..."**

Ruri était à court de mots. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Shun, qui avait essayé de le protéger.

Ces deux là ne lui avaient toujours pas raconté d'où est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient, mais... avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et le caractère surprotecteur de Shun, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il ait pris sa défense.

**"Bizarre, hein ?"** Ute croisa les bras, tremblotant à cette pensée. L'air sur le toit s'était soudain rafraîchi. **"Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole après ça..."**

À peine eut-il le temps de prononcer cette phrase, que Ruri lui donna une tape derrière le crâne :

**"Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu as... !**

**\- Ute Tsukumo !"** la jeune fille prononça en se relevant, à la façon d'une mère poule qui réprimandait son enfant. **"Maintenant, tu vas relever la tête et m'écouter très attentivement !"** Ute ne put qu'acquiescer, surpris par le ton qu'elle employait pour s'adresser à lui :

**"Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute ! Que ce soit pendant ton enfance ou dans le moment présent ! Si c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, tu n'y peux rien et on peut toujours trouver des solutions ! Après tout, tu es bien ici avec nous ! Et tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé, ce qui ne fait pas de toi un criminel !**

**\- Qu'en bien même, je...**

**\- Tu veux sans doute retourner à l'internat ? Non Ute, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites !" **elle soupira.

**"Au sujet de Shark, je rejoins l'avis de Shun : ce n'est pas ta faute. Et Yuma aussi a été blessé dans cette histoire, ne l'oublis pas ! Tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours peut sans doute trouver une explication...**

**\- Vérité ou non Ruri, j'ai quand même abandonner Rio.**

**\- ... Ne t'a t-elle pas menacé ?**

**\- Menacé ? Pas du tout."** Ute la contredit, avec une grimace. Ruri hoqueta, sous la surprise :

**"Avec Shun, on s'est sauvé avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. On a eu peur et on s'est enfuis ! Et puis, même si elle m'avait vraiment menacé, cela n'était pas une raison pour la laisser derrière nous comme on l'a fait je..." **il se releva à son tour, honteux. **"Je dois lui présenter mes excuses...**

**Elle ne méritait pas ce qui est arrivé. Shark non-plus d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce Duel et avec de la chance, j'aurais réussi à m'enfuir si cela s'était déroulé autrement...**

**\- Hé ?"** la jeune fille pencha la tête, en songeant à ce que Shun avait dit plus haut. **"Mais Nii-san a dit que...**

**\- ... Shun a dit quoi ?"** Ute cligna des yeux sans comprendre, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. **"Oh. Ne me dis pas qu'il a... ce n'est pas vrai..."**

L'adolescente baissa les yeux, anxieuse. Donc, Shun avait encore agi sans réfléchir...

**"****_C'est la version qu'il a donné à tout le monde._**** Je crains qu'il trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit."**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du toit précipitamment, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez à nez avec le Président du Conseil des élèves, Mamoru Jinguji ! Qui _justement_, était à leur recherche...

Celui-ci leur fit un bref discours sur les règles de bonne conduite... mais lorsqu'il leur intima de le suivre pour leur faire un sermon : ils l'ignorèrent devant l'intégralité des membres du Conseil (?!) et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment scolaire, prétextant une urgence !

**"Hé !"** le fils à papa hurla, surpris par leur attitude rebelle. Mais à peine eut-il demandé à ses sbires de les suivre que Ute et Ruri étaient déjà loin. À vrai dire, il ne l'avaient même pas écouté et s'étaient enfuis...

Est-ce que les _deux coqueluches de la journée,_ venaient de lui poser un lapin ?

_Jamais_. Ce n'était pas concevable et même impossible...

... et surtout, Shark allait être furieux !

C'était assez impressionnant, le nombre de personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser dans les couloirs...

Entre les membres du Conseil qui avaient commencé leur traque et les garçons de la classe, qui les regardaient comme si leurs cerveaux avaient un court-circuit : Ute ne savait plus où donner de la tête !

Mais Ruri maintint qu'ils feraient mieux de continuer à courir, car trouver Shun était bien plus important ! Et qu'en cas de besoin, elle comptait sur lui pour les défendre par la force brute (O_O ?!). Ute lança à la jeune fille qu'elle comptait bien trop sur son frère pour régler ses problèmes, mais celle-ci rit en retour en disant qu'elle avait trop l'habitude. Leur club était aussi une source de _combattants fougueux_, en même temps.

Au croisement des escaliers, ils tombèrent Yuma et co, qui leurs demandèrent où ils courraient comme ça. **"On revient !"** fût la simple réponse de Ute, lorsque Ruri l'attrapa par la main pour lui indiquer un raccourci :

**"Si on fait un demi-tour ici, on peut sortir par derrière ! On ira plus vite en traversant le couloir menant aux bureaux, il y a la cour. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas où ils vont nous chercher et on pourra se cacher.**

**\- Oui, tu as raison !**

**\- Mais euh... !"** tiens donc, Yuma avait-il retrouvé sa langue ? **"Ute ! Tu as cours là, non ?!**

**\- Oh ! Une escapade en amoureux !"** lança Tetsuo à ses côtés.

**"Courez tous les deux, on est avec vous !"** l'appuya Rei, qui les encourageaient lui-aussi. **"Courage, Ute-kun !**

**\- Hé ! Mais arrêtez !"** Yuma les contredit, cassant. **"Mon frère doit aller en cours, ce n'est pas drôle !"**

Ute et Ruri rougirent violemment aux sous-entendus, mais ils reprirent bien vite leur course-poursuite pour échapper à leurs assaillants. Ils avaient peine à y croire : Même Kotori et Cathy, d'habitude si discrètes, les avaient regardé avec un sourire narquois, en intimant à Yuma de les laisser tranquilles pour une fois...

Mais s'ils voulaient avoir le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte arrière : ils ne devaient pas se préoccuper des sifflements et des messes basses des autres collégiens. Même si c'était plutôt gênant comme situation !

Au point où ils en étaient, peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser et mis à part pour Shun, à qui ils justifieront leur arrivée : ce n'était un secret pour personne si Ute et Ruri sortaient ensemble. Leur objectif était seulement de se rendre au Lycée d'Heartland City, pour avoir une _douce et longue_ discussion, avec l'aîné des Kurosaki, au sujet de ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire maintenant :

_Comment devront-ils réagir lorsqu'ils arriveront au club, avec un mensonge sur les bras ?_

* * *

**"Tu crois qu'il est toujours au restaurant scolaire ?**

**\- Certainement."** Ruri confia. **"Il s'y rend tous les jours avec les garçons de sa classe en ce moment et sa pause déjeuner dure jusqu'à 14 heures le vendredi midi. On n'a plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le prochain cours - si on nous laisse y assister - : mais en se dépêchant, on peut l'attraper !**

**\- D'accord, allons le trouver."** Ute acquiesça, avant de rattraper Ruri manquant de trébucher. **"Ouh ! Ca va ?**

**\- Oui."** elle rougit. **"C'est juste que... c'est trop intense de s'enfuir comme ça."** son rire était cristallin. **"Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. Si on m'avait dit qu'on courrait comme ça à la pause, je n'y aurais pas cru !**

**\- Euh..."** Ute rougit à son tour, démuni par le sourire de la jeune fille. Il se gratta la joue : **"Je suis désolé... de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans ? Si tu veux, on peut remettre ça après les cours et...**

**\- Non, au contraire."** Ruri déclina. **"Il faut y aller, tant que Shun n'est pas avec tous les membres du club ! Et puis si on s'arrête maintenant, on va se faire coincé !**

**\- ... Tu as raison ! Allons-y !"**

* * *

_Il était près de 12h45..._

Arrivés à la sortie arrière du bâtiment, non sans avoir semé une horde d'élèves fanatiques du Conseil de Discipline, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que la grille avait été refermée : sans doute par le gardien qui venait de prendre sa pause de midi. _Bon sang, c'était bien le mauvais moment !_

Ute serra les dents, avant de poser une main sur la grille qui ne possédait aucune ouverture manuelle...

**"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... ?" **Ruri posa la question rhétorique, avant de tourner la tête vers le local fermé. Bien sûr, l'adulte avait du verrouiller la porte derrière lui.**"Il n'est pas encore 13 heures, il a du prendre sa pause déjeuner. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se cacher dans une salle, en attendant qu'il revienne ?"**

Ute réfléchit lui-aussi à cette possibilité, mais en revenant vers le couloir : qui leurs dit qu'ils n'allaient pas tomber nez à nez sur un membre du Conseil des élèves, encore une fois ?

Et puis, c'était l'heure où _les Pions_ recommençaient à patrouiller un peu partout...

**"Non." **il renia l'idée de faire demi-tour maintenant. **"On ne peut pas passer par là et on n'a plus le temps de faire le tour, sans que Gauche ou Droite nous surprennent **(NdA : Yep, ce sont les pions du collège ! XD)**. Et puis à coup sur, le gardien va nous demander nos emplois du temps, s'il nous voit ici en train de l'attendre.**

**\- Je peux peut-être essayer d'appeler Shun, sur le D-Pad ?"** proposa Ruri. **"Avec un peu de chance il me répondra. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me raccroche au nez, si je commence à lever la voix ou qu'il s'énerve. Peut-être que si on lui donne un rendez-vous, il acceptera qu'on discute avant de retrouver tout le monde ?**

**\- Oui, mais nous avons un problème : c'est que nous allons nous faire coller si on ne trouve pas le moyen de sortir avant la prochaine sonnerie. Ils vont surement essayer de nous retenir après les cours." **Ute soupira.

**"Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Si j'avais su, je -**

**\- Non, non, non !" **elle posa son index, sur ses lèvres. **"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser, Ute Tsukumo !" **

**\- Hum ! Oui, pardon." **il toussota.** "Cherchons plutôt autre chose."** le garçon réfléchit, en observant la grille.

Il pourrait bien l'escalader tout seul, mais il avait peur que cela déclenche une alarme ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas demander à Ruri d'en faire de même. Et s'il y avait une caméra, d'ailleurs ?

Les voilà bien PartIs, s'ils étaient cOIncés devAnt ce satané pOrtail...

**"En longeant la clôture, peut-être qu'on arrivera jusqu'à une issue de secours ?**

**\- J'ai bien peur que non."** Ruri désapprouva. **"Il n'y a que ces deux sorties au collège. La porte de secours se trouve à l'opposé vers le grand escalier et elle mène tout droit, jusqu'à cette cours arrière.**

**Si on ne peut pas faire demi-tour, peut-être qu'on pourrait remonter par ici. Mais si elle est fermée..."**

Ute pesta intérieurement, lorsque son regard vrilla sur la silhouette élancée qui les observait depuis l'escalier.

**"Ruri..."** décontenancé, il agrippa son sac et se rapprocha de son amie, qui était encore obnubilée par la grille et cette histoire de sortie de secours. _Prêt à déguerpir à toute vitesse..._

Mais le nouveau-venu... n'était pas un élève...

... et à y regarder de plus près, il ne semblait pas non-plus appartenir au corps enseignant...

C'était un jeune homme,qui ne portait pas l'uniforme du collège. Sans doute un visiteur. Il avançait vers eux, en retirant ses lunettes de soleil qui devait valoir à elles seules, un bon mois de salaire.

**"Ruri." **Ute cria plus fort, à l'encontre de la jeune fille."Il y a quelqu'un qui vient par ici. C'est...

**\- ... Oh ?!" **Ruri s'écrit, avant de se détourner de la grille pour observer le nouvel arrivant à son tour. Son visage se durcit en un instant, reconnaissant sans grand mal les traits qu'elle avait aperçu dans la matinée...

Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche, avant de s'accrocher immédiatement au bras de l'adolescent qui la regardait, étonné ! Est-ce... est-ce qu'elle avait déjà rencontré cette personne auparavant ? À le regarder de plus près, il était peut-être encore un lycéen, à Heartland City...

Peut-être était-ce un ami de Shun ?

**"Et bien."** le bel inconnu rit.**"Bonjour. On dirait bien vous avez besoin d'aide, je me trompe ?" **son pas était assuré et ses yeux perçants. Il fixa longuement Ute, avant de jeter un regard à Ruri, soucieuse...

Elle allait répondre quelque chose, lorsque Ute s'inclina pour rendre son salut à l'adulte. **"Bonjour !**

**\- Ute..." **Ruri balbutia, prête à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il était donc si peu informé, sur les _Stars du Duel_ en vogue d'Heartland City ?! Et puis, ce n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui...

À cet instant précis, elle seule était consciente du danger que le jeune adulte pouvait représenter et lui-même, avait sans doute déjà compris son inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de manigancer, au juste ?

Et d'abord, quelles étaient ses véritables intentions dans cette école ? Cette histoire de recrutement...

**"Si vous voulez vous enfuir en amoureux, j'ai le passe !" **il leurs annonça, en désignant un bip. **"Monsieur le Proviseur est un vieil ami, voyez-vous ? Par contre, vous ne devriez pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ?**

**\- Euh, en fait..." **Ute se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, nerveux. Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, amusé, tandis que Ruri s'agrippait un peu plus à son bras, perplexe. Si ses yeux étaient des revolvers, elle aurait assassiné ce jeune homme depuis longtemps, mais elle ne souhaitait pas porter de jugement trop hâtif.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Après tout, cet inconnu était peut-être leur seule porte de sortie et il imaginait encore le Président du Conseil des élèves les traquer, à travers toute l'école...

Cette pensée le fit frémir, en songeant à une Akari enragée et au lendemain qui les attendait, tous les deux.

**"Très bien." **le jeune homme accepta, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de sa télécommande. La grille commençait doucement à s'ouvrir, au grand soulagement de Ute. **"Mais dîtes-moi, où est-ce que vous courrez comme ça ?**

**\- Faire un tour."** Ruri répondit au tac-au-tac. **"Ute, nous devons vite trouver mon frère. L'heure tourne !**

**\- Tu as raison. Merci de nous avoir ouvert."** le garçon remercia son aîné, avant de se retourner vers sa _petite-amie_ qui avait l'air bien pressée de s'enfuir aux yeux de cet inconnu...

**"Je peux vous déposer, si vous voulez..."**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Ruri n'est pas adorable, sérieusement ? XD_

_Je me suis éclatée à écrire la fin du chapitre et en même temps, certains passages étaient plus difficiles à narrer que d'autres. Il fallait ruser. Donc, au final que vous en dire ? Est-ce que Ute a raison, de faire confiance à cet inconnu ? Est-ce qu'ils accepteront de monter dans sa voiture, pour rejoindre Shun ?_

_(Les enfants, sérieusement, ne montez jamais dans la voiture d'un inconnu irl. Surtout si vous êtes une fille. Quoi que cette personne puisse vous dire, si vous ne la connaissez pas : vous ne montez pas. Jamais, ok ?_

_Tiens, ça me rappelle ce passage où Yuya en dit trop sur lui à Ed... genre à un type louche, sans le connaître)_

_Bref, j'étais en train de me dire que l'identité du personnage que Ute a blessé étant jeune, était de plus en plus évidente. Là, vous pouvez partir en théorie, genre la porte est grande ouverte..._

_Avis ? :/_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (je suis en train de me demander qui est la meilleure Voyante, de Yu-Gi-Oh)._  
_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._  
_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Bonsoir, tout le monde ~_

_Une anecdote ? En ce moment, je m'intéresse au Loup-Garou de Thiercelieux. C'est un jeu de rôle, où le but est de survivre et se défendre en tant que Villageois, ou de les tromper et dévorer en tant que Loup-Garou._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, mais j'avais envie ! XD_

_Non plus sérieusement, on ne dirait peut-être pas : mais ce chapitre monte d'un cran niveau maturité. Vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 8**

Mamoru Jinguji avançait d'un pas précipité, jusqu'à la grille arrière du collège. Ses laquais lui avait dit qu'ils avaient aperçu la cible dans cette zone depuis une fenêtre à l'étage et il comptait bien aller la cueillir, avant qu'elle prenne la fuite. Il tomba alors sur le Directeur, qui lui demanda d'où pouvait venir tant d'agitation.

**"Des troubles-fêtes, ****_Mon Oncle_****. Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance !**

**\- J'y compte bien."** l'adulte parut anxieux à son neveu, mais croisa les bras derrière son dos et partit faire un tour. Parfait. Ce qui signifie qu'il aurait le champ libre, si rien ne venait perturber les plans de Shark.

Il grimaça à cette pensée. Comment diable cet avorton avait pu obtenir _ces photos compromettantes_, pour le mener par le bout du nez ? Dès qu'il pourrait remettre la main dessus, il se vengerait de ce requin perfide...

Arrivé dans le corridor qui menait jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, il leva les yeux pour regarder par la vitre : la grille était fermée et les deux fugitifs étaient coincés. Bien, finalement il n'y avait peut-être pas de quoi s'affoler pour si peu. Il regrettait presque d'avoir envoyé tant d'élèves à leur poursuite.

Mais c'est alors, que _cette autre personne_ entra dans son champ de vision. Son coeur rata un battement, en la reconnaissant depuis la fenêtre. Il haussa un sourcil : non, ce visiteur était trop important pour le collège !

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir intervenir...

* * *

Ute cligna des yeux surpris, en examinant la proposition de l'inconnu...

En cas de problème, il pouvait toujours défendre la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Mais celle-ci semblait bien réticente à cette idée et lui lança un regard, qui en disait long sur ses pensées : _elle ne voulait pas monter dans la voiture de ce type_. Elle était toujours agrippée à son bras et ne desserra pas sa prise.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Ruri n'avait jamais réagit de la sorte avec qui que ce soit. Elle était toujours souriante, parfois même plutôt naïve de son point de vue. Et si elle ne voulait pas monter avec ce gars, ce n'était certainement pas Ute qui allait la forcer et encore moins après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il s'empressa de secouer la tête, pour décliner l'invitation de ce jeune homme, qui s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule :

**"Désolé."** Ute s'excusa. Après tout, le lycée n'était pas très loin et il pouvait bien s'y rendre à pieds. **"On ne veut pas vous embêter avec ça, on a juste besoin de faire un aller-retour pour un ami. Mais encore merci."**

Il attrapa finalement Ruri par la main, avec un sourire rassurant. Celle-ci se détendit immédiatement, en retrouvant son air jovial.**"Dépêchons-nous !"** il proposa, avant de s'éloigner de l'adulte, soupirant :

**"Comme vous voulez."** il dit lorsque le portail était pleinement ouvert, laissant échapper nos deux tourtereaux.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'à quelques mètres : l'âme du Président des élèves venait de quitter son corps...

* * *

Mamoru était sorti de l'enceinte du collège en courant jusqu'à la cour, pour tenter d'intercepter les deux adolescents. Mais force est de constater, qu'il avait lamentablement échoué ! Il reprit son souffle.

**"Attendez !"**

Aah ! Si seulement ils n'avaient pas croisé la route de cette idole ! Les arrêter devant lui aurait clairement nuit à la réputation de l'établissement scolaire et il était hors de question d'embarrasser son oncle pour si peu ! Tant pis pour le plan de Shark : ils improviseront autre chose...

Ce plan était voué à l'échec de toute façon et au final, Mamoru et ses compères avaient émis d'autres idées pour pourrir la journée aux deux fugitifs. Tout d'abord, proposer des cartes aux garçons de leur classe payées avec le budget du collège, en échange d'informations intéressantes et pour qu'ils les gardent à l'oeil, les jours prochains. Il avait également songé à proposer ce service aux demoiselles, mais cette célébrité les avait devancé, si bien qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient disposées à écouter cette proposition...

L'objectif suivant avait été de trouver le prétexte pour les punir, comme un accès en couple jusqu'au toit par exemple. Il les aurait ainsi conduit jusqu'au bureau du Proviseur, avec des arguments falsifiés pour les faire exclure et ainsi servir d'exemple, aux autres élèves. C'était toujours mieux que l'idée de Shark, qui voulait passer Ute à tabac devant sa petite amie et le faire accuser d'avoir voler le budget du collège, pour acheter des cartes. Après tout, c'était ce qu'avait toujours fait la famille Jinguji mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer.

Pour le reste, il n'aurait eut besoin que de l'appuie de Rio et d'un peu de temps, pour racheter _ces photos_.

**"... Je vois, donc c'est comme ça..."**

**\- Hm ?" **Mamoru releva les yeux, pour se rendre compte que l'individu qui avait pourri sa journée était encore au sein de l'établissement scolaire. Celui-ci avait toujours la main relevée et regardait vers le portail, qui s'était refermé derrière le passage des fuyards. Il semblait songeur, dans un autre monde à murmurer...

**"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"** lui proposa t-il, curieux.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, l'air dans les vapes. Puis une étincelle sembla raviver ses yeux, lorsqu'il croisa son regard. **"Tu étais à la recherche des deux gamins qui viennent de partir ?**

**\- Oui."** Mamoru s'inclina pour se présenter. **"Mamoru Jinguji, Président du Conseil des élèves pour vous servir.**

**\- Ah... un Jinguji."** il commentait pour lui-même, en regardant autour de lui. **"Ennuyeux comme la peste...**

**\- ... Pardon ?" **le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre, avant que l'idole lui coupe la respiration - en lui assénant un coup de genoux en plein ventre. Il essaya de crier, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

**"Je vois, effectivement. J'aurais du commencer par là..."**

* * *

Une fois éloignée Ute et Ruri étaient beaucoup plus détendus. Bon sang, quelle histoire ! Epuisé mais néanmoins curieux, le garçon posa la question à sa compère, qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout ce temps :

**"Tu connaissais ce type ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?"**

Ruri le regarda brièvement, avant d'attraper son D-Pad pour y entrer une adresse internet. **"Une seconde...**

**\- Il avait l'air riche, vu les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait et la carrosserie qu'il y avait devant le bâtiment. C'était lui, la Star dont tu m'as parlé ce midi ? J'imaginais quelqu'un de plus mur !**

**\- Regarde." **Ruri tendit son appareil, perplexe. Il s'agissait d'un article sur le tournoi de Duel International d'il y a deux ans, avec à sa tête des photos de l'individu déjà classé quatrième, pour son jeune âge...

La page internet relatait aussi le parcours de la _Star_, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Ute était son nom...

* * *

Mamoru était à demi-conscient, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la voiture du sombre individu qui était en train de consulter les informations de son D-Pad. Ce fourbe avait utilisé ses empreintes digitales, pour déverrouiller l'appareil et l'adolescent n'avait plus la moindre force pour le lui reprendre. Il tremblait...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il... était en train de manigancer ?_ Cette base de données...

**"... Arrêtez. ****_Ces fichiers sont strictement confidentiels_****_!_**** Si on se fait prendre...**

**\- Mais toi, tu as le droit de les consulter n'est-ce-pas ?"** le rire de la célébrité était bien sinistre. **"Et puis, officiellement, cette école n'est pas en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit.**

**\- Vous croyez ?"** insista Mamoru. **"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, du fric ?! Il n'y en a pas ici !**

**\- C'est drôle, comme toi et le Directeur tenez le même discours. Vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang pour rien.**

**\- ... Par pitié, relâchez-moi !"** supplia le garçon. **"Je vous promets que je ne dirai rien à personne !**

**\- Oh, mais crois-moi : je n'ai pas l'intention de te garder ici très longtemps. Et puis, tu n'étais pas celui que je comptais inviter en balade cet après-midi.**

**_\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?"_** le blond réitéra sa question, apeuré. Il avait peur de connaître la réponse.

**"Pour l'instant, pas grand chose. Mais toi, charmant blondinet, ****_tu vas devenir mon meilleur ami..._**

**\- Vous... vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!"**

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, que le moteur de la voiture de sport ronronna...

* * *

**"Donc, il fait partie de la famille de Michael. C'est un Diamond ?"** Ute conclut, en baissant les yeux.

**\- Au sujet de Michael, oui."** affirma Ruri. **"C'est l'un de ses frères aînés et c'est en partie pour ça que j'étais aussi froide à son égard. Mais il n'y a pas que ça en vérité et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas un ****_Dia_****.**

**\- Hein ?"** Ute tiqua. **"Mais pourtant, son père est le Directeur de l'établissement et il n'est pas si vieux."**

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

**"Je crois que Thomas à 17 ans et il joue déjà dans la Ligue Professionnelle, depuis maintenant quatre ans. Les articles disent de lui qu'il était le nouvel espoir de sa génération, à cause d'un... ****_handicap_****. Par ailleurs, c'est bien lui qui a fait la promotion de Diamond, puisque son père Byron Arclight en est à la tête.**

**\- Thomas Arclight."**_T.A._ l'adolescent répéta le nom, sceptique. En vérité, son prénom lui disait quelque chose et en même temps, il avait certainement pu l'entendre lorsqu'il était encore à l'internat...

À Spartan City, les élèves étaient presque coupés du monde et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient accéder à la télévision ou aux ordinateurs, en dehors des heures de cours. Même leurs D-Pad étaient limités au strict minimum : appels et quelques outils pratiques. Alors, il avait été difficile pour Ute de se tenir informé de l'actualité, en dehors du peu de discussions qu'il avait avec sa famille, avec Shun et les autres pensionnaires.

Il se replongea alors vers les photos, mais... non. Aucun souvenir, il n'avait jamais rencontré de Thomas.

**"Des rumeurs..."** poursuivit Ruri. **"Prétendent qu'il aimerait s'en prendre aux plus faibles et rabaisser ses adversaires, hors-compétition. C'est du moins ce qu'avait affirmé son adversaire d'il y a deux ans qui a justement, été disqualifié pour diffamation et tricherie. Et puis, on ne peut pas nier que ses Duels soient sans violence non-plus :**

**Il aime faire souffrir les Duellistes, il détruit leurs Monstres avec un sourire abjecte...**

**J'ai eu peur de ce qui pouvait nous arriver, si on était monté dans sa voiture.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas révélé qui il était, dès le départ ?**

**\- J'ai eu peur que tu t'emportes au collège, parce que c'était le frère de Michael. Je suis désolée."**

Ute se pinça l'arête du nez, en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Après tout, il était bien content que ce soit ça, plutôt que Ruri ait eu un réel problème avec cet homme. Et en soi, ce Thomas ne leurs avait rien fait jusqu'à présent et les avait même laissé partir pour trouver Shun.

S'il était vraiment leur ennemi, il aurait pu insister pour qu'ils montent avec lui dans la voiture, ou aurait pu les retenir au collège contre leur grès. Ou alors, il n'aurait rien proposé de tout. Mais ne l'a pas fait...

Et dans un sens, "Trey" ne s'en était jamais pris à lui non-plus. Du moins, physiquement...

**"Tout de même." **avoua Ruri, troublée.**"Je reste méfiante sur ses intentions. Ute..." **elle se tourna vers son petit-ami, droit dans les yeux. **"Promets-moi de rester sur tes gardes, si tu te retrouves face à lui.**

Ute lui adressa un sourire, avant de lui tendre une main pour se relever gentiment.

**"Je te le promets."**

* * *

Shun était assis avec ses amis, à une table sur la terrasse du restaurant scolaire.

Ute et Ruri n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler entre les élèves, avant de remarquer que Shun déjeunait déjà avec un autre membre du club, qui ne manqua pas de leurs faire signe :

**"Ute ! Ruri ! Ca alors !"** Johan Andersen leurs fit coucou, en se levant de sa chaise. **"Si on s'y attendait !**

Suivit de Jim Crocodile Cook du club Heart, qui ne comprenait pas ce que les deux cadets faisaient ici, mais était tout de même heureux de les voir : **"Et bien, quelle surprise ! On parlait de vous !**

Ute et Ruri eurent une grimace à cette pensée, avant de leurs rendre leurs saluts poliment : **"Bonjour, Johan****, Jim !" **tandis que Shun se tournait vers eux l'air interrogateur. Déjà, ils étaient encore ensemble et cela ne plaisait pas. Ensuite, il savait que les adolescents étaient censés avoir cours dans l'après-midi, alors...

**"Votre professeur d'Anglais est absent ?" **(NdA : Oui, c'est un flic. Il connait même leurs matières ! XD)

**\- Non, Shun."** Ruri entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, avant de le tirer par le bras. **"Ils faut qu'on parle tous les trois, il me semble...**

**\- De quoi ?"** le plus âgé jeta un regard accusateur, vers Ute. **"Vous séchez les cours ?"**

Johan et Jim rirent tous les deux, tandis que Ute n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer :

**"Oui et c'était mon idée !**

**\- Les voyous !" **commenta Johan. Shun rugit de plus bel, lorsque Ruri reprit les devants en se faisant plus insistance. **"Navrée de vous interrompre."** elle s'adressa aux amis de son frère. **"Mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle avec lui."** Puis elle toisa son aîné droit dans les yeux, déterminée...

**"Shun Kurosaki, il faut qu'on parle !"**

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

_J'adore ce passage, où j'ai écrit que Ute pense que Ruri est plus naïve que lui, alors que c'est le contraire._

_Vous allez trouver ça bizarre, mais j'aime bien Mamoru Jinguji, en tout cas dans la façon où je l'ai introduit. Au chapitre précédent, c'était juste une parodie de Shingo, qui disait un bref "Hé !" et là, alors que je l'ai introduit sur un coup de tête, je le trouve assez attachant. J'ai presque de la peine pour ce que je lui fait endurer. Après il est quand même un peu OOC par rapport à ZeXal, où le gars était plutôt manipulateur..._

_Sinon, à part le GX en force... mais oui, Thomas Arclight._

_Thomas Arclight de ZeXal, je le répète, qui est doublé par le même doubleur que Reiji Akaba, dans Arc-V. D'où la mention sur les lunettes de soleil (j'étais tenté de lui mettre une écharpe en plus, je vous jure)._

_Je commence à croire qu'il n'y a que moi qui adore ce personnage, je voulais même le mettre en couple avec mon OC Nagisa, il y a longtemps. Je le trouve stylé, sadique et en même temps proche de Zarc : dans le sens où c'est un jeune Duelliste Professionnel, d'environ 16-18 ans, qui fait de l'Entertainement dans la violence._

_Dès qu'on l'a cerné, c'est impossible de passer à côté du personnage en fait..._

_Avis ? :/_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (Ah... je ne sais plus quoi dire).  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient.  
Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou ~_

_Ce chapitre... peut-être dur à lire, car il y a beaucoup d'informations divulguées en même temps. Le truc c'est que si je n'introduis pas les bases tout de suite, après ce sera encore plus difficile de les appréhender. En d'autres termes, ce chapitre est un tremplin important pour la suite de cette histoire..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 9**

Ruri venait de frapper la tête de son frère, avec un éventail que Ute n'avait jamais vu ! Il songea amusé, qu'elle le réprimandait comme une mère poule réprimandait son enfant...

Et Shun lui paraissait _presque_ attendri :

**"Excuse-toi auprès de Ute !**

**\- ... Très bien ! C'est vrai, je le reconnais, j'ai mal agi !"** il soupira. **"Mais dans les faits, je n'ai parlé de ça qu'à notre Professeur, qui ne m'a sans doute pas cru !**

**\- Quand même !"** elle posa un doigt sur son nez, mais se tourna en même temps vers Ute. **"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de laisser Rio derrière comme ça ?! Demain matin, il faudra aller vous excuser !**

**\- C'était ce que j'avais prévu."** admit Ute, en tournant vers Shun qui croisa les bras. **"On ira tous les deux...**

**\- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser auprès de la soeur de Shark."**

Le regard que lui lancèrent les deux adolescents étaient embrumés par la colère et remplis de sous-entendus.

**"... Je la remercierai d'avoir répondu à mon appel quand j'étais à la recherche de Ute, parce que son imbécile de frère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le prendre en chasse et l'agresser, dans le dos des autres ! ****Ce n'était pas à moi d'appeler le médecin pour ****lui et encore moins, d'approuver sa lâcheté en restant à ses côtés. J'étais là pour aider Ute avant qu'il ait des problèmes et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé. Plutôt que de pleurer pour ces Kamishiro, c'est plutôt moi que vous devriez remer - Ah !"**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ute qui donna un coup sec dans la nuque de Shun. "Non mais t'es dingue ! Ca fait mal !

**\- Shun, merci d'être intervenu et de te soucier de moi. Vraiment, cela me touche." **il baissa les yeux. **"Mais si j'avais du retourner à l'internat parce que mon Dragon était hors de contrôle, je l'aurais accepter car c'était la vérité." **il prit son Extra Deck en main, pour en sortir son Dragon. **"Je ne contrôlais plus rien.**

**\- C'est hors de question !"** rugit le plus âgé, en serrant le poing. La façon dont il toisait son Dragon en disait long sur ses pensées. **"J'ai vu comment ils te traitaient là-bas ! Ces espèces de sadiques sont...**

**\- ... Attends." **Ruri se tourna vers son frère, interrogative. **"Tu es déjà allé au pensionnat de Ute ?"**

Un lourd silence s'installa, tandis que Ute faisait le lien entre le frère et la soeur. Alors, Ruri n'était vraiment pas au courant ?

**"... Pendant mes visites."** il toussota, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. **"... Mais et toi, on parle du Dragon de Ute depuis tout à l'heure alors..."** il revint vers Ute. **"Tu lui as tout raconté ?"**

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. **"... Elle sait tout sur mon Dragon.**

**\- Je vois." **il toussota, en revenant à l'essentiel. **"Je n'ai qu'une heure de cours après ça et Johan et Jim ont avancé, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait aller au club tous les trois pour s'expliquer avec notre Maître ?**

**\- Enfin, une proposition censée !" **Ruri parut apaisée, mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle avait parfaitement compris que les deux garçons lui cachaient _encore_ quelque chose mais pour cette fois elle n'avait pas envie d'insister. Elle sourit, guillerette : **"Et si on allait acheter des cookies en chemin ? Il sera content.**

**\- Euh..."** Ute bégaya, en songeant à son maigre argent de poche restant. **"Si tu veux...**

**\- Shun va les payer, pour se faire pardonner."** elle sourit d'autant plus, tandis que le visage de son frère s'assombrissait. **_"Cela te convient, Ni-san ?_**

**\- Bien sûr."** Shun n'eut pas le choix, que d'acquiescer. Le sourire sadique de la jeune fille, était terrifiant...

Ute les regarda l'un après l'autre. Aucun des Kurosaki ne l'avait mal jugé par rapport à la veille et il se dit que dans sa miséricorde, il était chanceux d'avoir deux amis fidèles. Il en rit finalement.

Grâce à eux, cette journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Mieux que la façon dont elle avait commencé et il était même heureux d'avoir fait cette folle course-poursuite, pour sécher les cours _\- même si elle lui vaudrait sans doute quelques remontrances, en rentrant chez lui..._

Il lui tardait maintenant d'être au club, pour retrouver tous les autres...

* * *

Hyugo manqua de trébucher sur le sol boueux d'une ruelle, tandis qu'il portait Rin sur ses épaules.

Le sang perlait sur le front de la jeune fille et le garçon se sentait impuissant, à la fois gelé et perdu. Si seulement il savait où trouver les autres, il pourrait leurs demander de l'aide ! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas encore regagner le quartier des Commons sans les mettre en danger et cette pensée le terrifiait !

Sur le chemin pluvieux, il trouva une pile de caisses et décida d'y cacher son amie d'enfance : le temps de trouver un moyen de récupérer sa D-Wheel, volée par l'ennemi. Un peu plus loin, il y avait deux soldats et un autre, qui patrouillait à l'arrière. Une idée folle lui vint d'assommer ce garde pour lui dérober ses vêtements, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était inutile, car ce garde portait des fringues trop grandes pour lui !

Hé oh, pas qu'il était petit hein ! Mais ô grand jamais il ne rentrerait là-dedans. _Et puis, malgré la fumée, la pluie et les gros nuages noirs dans le ciel, il faisait maintenant jour et le risque d'être découvert, plus grand._

C'est là qu'une idée l'interpella, lorsqu'il regarda au poignet de Rin. _Le bracelet qu'elle portait..._

**_"C'est à cause de cette chose !"_**

À cause de cette babiole insignifiante, que ces barbares avaient commencé à les traquer jours et nuits !

* * *

Au début, ce n'était que des regards au loin et peu à peu, Hyugo et Rin s'étaient sentis comme épiés de part et d'autres. Et Hyugo pouvait ressentir leurs fourberie à des kilomètres...

_Asservissement, avidité, moquerie, perversité, racisme...__tant d'émotions, qui font qu'il avait commencé à suivre sa meilleure amie à son lieu de travail, comme à l'orphelinat..._

Si Rin n'y avait pas cru au début, elle avait été forcée d'admettre la vérité il y a quelques jours : lorsque cet argenté psychopathe qui l'épiait chaque matin avec son air de Dom Juan, était venu jusqu'au snack où elle travaillait à mi-temps et l'avait tiré par le bras, pour lui retirer son bracelet ! Il était dans les échos de vingt heures, lorsque Hyugo était intervenu et avait fichu une droite à cet obsédé, avant de prendre la fuite.

En tout cas c'était probablement un Top, puisque la Sécurité s'était empressée d'intervenir !

Ils pensaient les avoir semé lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à l'orphelinat. Après tout, ils leurs avaient déjà échappé plusieurs fois et jusqu'ici, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait attraper... excepté par Tetsu Ushio ou Soichi Kazama, qui leurs faisaient quelques gentils sermons de temps en temps. Douce illusion.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un enfer pour Rin, autant que pour les autres résidents de l'orphelinat :

* * *

Les patrouilleurs de la Sécurité avaient doublé et d'autres personnes étrangement vêtus rodaient tout autour de la résidence. L'adolescente avait fini par tout raconter à leur Gouvernante, Martha, lorsque leurs frères de coeur avaient mis à la porte les premiers adultes qui étaient rentrés de force dans la maison, pour les emmener avec eux. Elle leurs expliqua que le Top souhaitait l'emmener avec elle, mais elle fit promettre à Hyugo de ne pas parler du bracelet qu'elle porte depuis sa naissance...

Ô, comme il regrettait d'avoir accepté !

Une fois le demi-mensonge révélé, qui n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil scrutateur de sa meilleure amie Miyu : Yusei et Crow décidèrent de contacter son patron Shoichi Kusanagi sur le champ, pour lui annoncé la démission de la jeune fille - qui fût très compréhensif, par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à son propre frère il y a quelques années de cela. Puis, ils mirent au point un plan pour que Rin puisse s'échapper, sans éveiller les soupçons des gardes. Le principe n'avait pas été aisé, mais ils avaient quand même réussi à s'en sortir :

Tout d'abord, les enfants Lua et Luca avaient fait diversion auprès des patrouilleurs, placés à l'arrière du bâtiment. Facile, puisque Kazama-san s'était glissé parmi eux. Ensuite, Miyu avait déguisé un mannequin à l'étage pour donner l'illusion qu'elles discutaient joyeusement depuis la fenêtre de la chambre des filles. Et enfin, Yusei et Crow étaient restés à discuter devant la porte, comme s'ils protégeaient la bâtisse d'une effraction potentielle. Martha fût la seule à avoir été tenue à l'écart, de peur que ses émotions la trahisse.

À dire vrai, il était assez fréquent que les jeunes Commons soient victimes de kidnappings et violence pour les affaires des Tops : certains étaient revendus en tant qu'esclaves au Marché Noir, d'autres pour amuser la galerie lors des Duels Clandestins - ou que savaient-ils encore ? Mais il y avait tellement d'enfants parmi les Commons et d'inégalités avec les Tops, que la disparition d'un orphelin sur deux passait souvent inaperçu.

Pire encore : certains étaient même brutalisés en pleine journée, sans que la Sécurité ou quelconque adulte n'intervienne, de peur de finir aux Centre de Redressement avec un marqueur, ou d'être arrêté pour être conduit aux travaux forcés. Martha les avait tant de fois mise en garde contre les inconnus : et elle avait bien eu raison ! Elle s'était occupé de tant d'enfants, qui avaient vécu des atrocités...

Miyu, disparue pendant des mois à l'âge de 6 ans, était plutôt bien placée pour en parler. De même que le jeune frère de Kusanagi-san et son protégé, Yusaku. Puis, ils n'avaient jamais eu de nouvelles de leur grand-frère Kyosuke Kiryu non-plus, depuis son arrestation forcée d'il y a deux ans pour un crime non-commis.

**"Euh... plutôt lugubre ! C'est bien ici, le point de rendez-vous ?"** Hyugo demanda à sa partenaire, qui se battait avec la capuche rouge de sa combinaison, pour ne pas laisser apparaître son visage au grand jour.

**"Il faut croire."** elle affirma. **"Yusei-san a dit que Jack essaierait de nous rejoindre, alors...**

**\- Yusei avait donné une heure de rendez-vous ? Pas que cela m'étonne que Jack soit en retard vu le ton que Crow a pris avec lui, mais là cela commence à être pesant ! C'est trop long...**

**\- Non."** la jeune fille secoua la tête. **"Aucune. En fait, il a dit que Jack serait même là _en avance_.**

**-****Alors ça, c'est bizarre !**

**\- Arrête de te plaindre et laisse-lui un peu de temps ! Après tout, il est très demandé."**

Non, c'était vraiment étrange. L'air devenait étouffante et ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous :

Celui où le grand Jack Atlas - le seul qui dans l'orphelinat, avait réussi à gravir les échelons pour grimper au sommet des Tops - étaient censés les retrouver incognito pour prendre Rin à sa charge, disons... le temps que les choses se calment. Et que l'autre pervers se décide, à la laisser tranquille.

Mais au lieu de ça, une ombre menaçante était apparue au coin de la rue.

Hyugo ressentait encore cette colère sourde, qui résonnait dans sa poitrine. Solitude, mépris, rejet, soif de sang. NON, ce n'était pas Jack ! Ils devaient s'enfuir !

**"Idiot ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"** lui cria Rin.

**\- Arrête de m'insulter, ils sont là !"** il se défendit, en enclenchant le moteur de sa D-Wheel. Ils entendaient déjà les moteurs qui démarraient à quelques mètres, qui confirmèrent bien vite sa thèse :

_Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade..._

* * *

La suite n'avait pas été plus glorieuse. Ils avaient roulés dans toute la ville et affronté deux ennemis aux masques d'argent en Duel, qui ne faisaient même pas partie de la Sécurité. Et d'ailleurs, qui étaient-ils ?

Peu importe. En tout cas, sa D-Wheel avait pris cher à cause de ces Duels et Hyugo se félicita intérieurement de maîtriser l'énergie psychique, pour leurs rendre coup sur coup. Ces mecs n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Oser les attaquer avec Rin dans son dos et qui n'avait cessé de gesticuler, en lui disant qu'il conduisait comme un pied ! Ah, quelle merveilleuse journée il avait passé...

**"Rin, pour la dernière fois c'est moi qui conduit ! Trouve-toi un autre carrosse, si tu n'es pas contente !**

**\- La ferme !"** elle se plaint encore. **"Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter !**

**\- Je sais !" **c'est vrai. Les rues des Tops devant lesquelles ils étaient passés étaient toutes très agitées.

Le Palais était en proie aux flammes : celui où régnaient Rex Godwin, le Maire de la ville, ainsi que les membres du Conseil. Mais en réalité, Hyugo s'en moquait pas mal contrairement à Rin, qui semblait plutôt anxieuse. Ces Tops devaient régler leurs propres problèmes entre eux après tout et tant pis, si ces abrutis préféraient traquer deux adolescents plutôt qu'aider leurs proches dans le besoin !

Hyugo lui, avait une Princesse à sauver...

**"Bon, on va où maintenant ?"** il posa la question, en sachant pertinemment que son amie ne lui donnerait pas la réponse. **"Jack ne viendra plus. En même temps avec tout ce qui se passe là-bas, on a choisi le mauvais jour."**

Rin parut songeuse aux yeux de Hyugo et se mordit la lèvre. Il ressentit son mal-aise comme un pincement au coeur. Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Jack ? Après tout, ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis plus de deux ans en dehors de la télévision. Mais l'adolescent le connaissait assez bien, pour ne pas se laisser faire...

Il allait demander à Rin comment elle allait et lui dire une fois de plus qu'il avait la situation bien en main, lorsque l'émotion le rappela à l'ordre et que cette autre fille sortit de nulle part, avec son Dragon...

**"ATTENTION !"**

* * *

_La D-Wheel était sortie de la route et ils avaient fait un vol plané, qui leurs avaient valu d'être blessés..._

Hyugo était parti à la rescousse de Rin, qui s'était évanouie sous le choc : elle avait la tête en sang et était mal en point. Il ne pouvait plus rouler sur la D-Wheel dorénavant et il sentait les pas de la "sorcière" se rapprocher dans son dos. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dépêcha d'aller chercher une cachette...

Qui que soit cette fille, elle était terrifiante ! Et il ressentait que son énergie de Duel dépassait la norme.

* * *

La blessure au bras de Hyugo le rappela à l'ordre, tandis qu'il essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'endroit où il avait dissimulé Rin. S'il faisait diversion ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait _le bracelet_ et peut-être même qu'ils laisseraient l'adolescente tranquille, s'ils l'attrapaient ou qu'il s'éloignait suffisamment loin ?

Il chancela dangereusement, lorsque l'idée lui apparut comme une évidence : oui, il devait protéger Rin coûte que coûte. Et les autres comptaient sur lui également. Il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir !

**"Il est là !"** un garde hurla, alors qu'il ne prêtait plus attention autour de lui.

**"Merde !"**

* * *

_Rin se réveilla en sentant comme un poids qui la gênait sur son visage._

Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle se rendit compte qu'une caisse était prête à lui tomber dessus et elle la repoussa d'un geste vif, laissant échapper quelques débris !

**"Ah !"** bon sang, elle avait eu peur ! Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait assise par terre, sous la pluie ?!

Elle essaya de se relever brusquement, mais une intense migraine la frappa de plein fouet la repoussant au sol. Oh... mais pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle cachée là ?! _Elle n'arrivait pas s'en souvenir..._

En touchant son front, elle se rendit compte qu'il était recouvert de sang et que ses vêtements étaient tout tâchés. Combien de temps s'était-elle assoupie au juste ? Elle était seule ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il caché là délibérément ? Elle ne savait plus et se contenta de sortir de sa cachette, pour obtenir quelques réponses. À priori, elle n'était pas loin d'une rue marchande mais ce n'était pas un endroit qu'elle reconnaissait.

**"... Aoi... -chan ?"** la voix d'une femme en combinaison, qui transportait un sachet de nourriture l'interpella. Rin se retourna pour lui faire face d'un air neutre. **_"Aoi ?"_****.**

**"Qui êtes-vous ?"** Rin cligna des yeux, méfiante. "Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà vus ?

La femme la regarda droit dans les yeux et avait la mâchoire qui tremblait. Elle se ressaisit au bout d'une longue minute et se racla la gorge. Rin nota intérieurement qu'elle était très jolie, mais resta sur ses gardes.

**"Pardonne-moi."** elle dit rapidement, en redevenant peu à peu naturelle. **"... Tu es Rin-chan, n'est-ce-pas ? En fait, c'est toi que je cherchais. L'homme qui m'a engagé souhaite te rencontrer.**

**\- Me rencontrer ?"** la mine de la plus jeune s'assombrit, craintive. Elle recula d'un pas, prête à s'enfuir. **"Je n'irai nulle part avec une inconnue !**

**\- Non... n'aies pas peur de moi, s'il-te-plaît !"** l'adulte secoua un bras, pour la rassurer sur ses intentions. **"S'il-te-plaît, je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange mais écoute-moi..." **elle s'arrêta, en observant le sang sur la jeune fille.** "Mais... tu es blessée... ?!**

**\- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !"** Rin s'écria, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière pour commencer à courir. Mais sa tête vrilla soudain - tout était devenu sombre et elle s'écroula lourdement...

**_"Rin-chan !"_** l'appela une dernière fois la femme et hélant quelqu'un dans l'allée pour venir lui porter secours. Blessée et en proie à la panique, l'adolescente perdit à nouveau connaissance...

* * *

Ruri s'était soudain arrêtée de marcher. Shun l'éluda sans comprendre, tandis que Ute se plaignait d'étranges maux de tête depuis quelques minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prenaient encore à tous les deux ?

Est-ce qu'ils allaient encore trouver une excuse, pour lui fausser compagnie ? Cela commençait à bien faire !

**"Je crois..."** Ruri murmura, en se tournant derrière elle. **"... Que j'ai entendu une femme crier.**

**\- Crier ?"** Shun haussa un sourcil. **"Ruri, on est en pleine forêt. Si c'était le cas, on l'aurait entendu aussi.**

**\- ... Peut-être que cela venait d'en haut ?"** supposa Ute. **"Mais il n'y a pas de femmes parmi nous, alors...**

**\- Non."** la jeune fille secoua la tête. **"Je vous jure que j'ai entendu crier.**

**\- Ca y est ! Elle entend des voix maintenant !" **le plus âgé en avait marre d'entendre les deux plus jeunes jacasser depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué au lycée. **"Je monte. Si vous êtes malades ce n'est pas mon problème.**

**\- Tu pourrais m'écouter quand même !" **Ruri s'offusqua, alors que Ute haussait les épaules compatissant. Mieux valait pas trop en demander à Shun pour aujourd'hui, déjà qu'ils allaient l'obliger à s'excuser...

**"Je n'ai rien entendu, mais..." **il soupira. **"Il a tellement d'échos et d'animaux sauvages ici...**

**\- Cela semblait si réel. Hm... je l'ai peut-être imaginé."**

Ruri acquiesça à contre-coeur, peu convaincue. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ute de ne pas la croire sur parole si elle seule avait entendu ce cri. Est-ce qu'elle aurait rêvé ?

Ou une femme venait d'appeler désespérément, une certaine _Rin-chan_ ?

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Qui est le plus dans de beaux draps entre Ute et Hyugo, vous pensez ? Finalement, c'est difficile de choisir._

_Peut-être que je peux vous apporter quelques précisions sur ce chapitre, qui est allé un peu vite ?_

_Hyugo et Rin vivent à l'orphelinat de Martha un peu comme dans Arc-V, sauf que les autres pensionnaires sont peu nombreux et se limitent à Yusei, Crow, Lua, Luca de 5D's, mais aussi Miyu de VRains et comptait autrefois deux autres pensionnaires : Jack qui est chez les Tops, puis Kyosuke qui... est en taule ?_

_(En fait ils vivent avec les Pactisants, sauf que j'ai interverti Aki avec Miyu pour des raisons scénaristiques)_

_Je ne voulais pas reprendre d'autres enfants que Lua et Luca, car il y aurait eu trop de personnages, idem pour les amis de Crow dans Arc-V qui n'apparaîtront pas non-plus. Du coup leurs amis sont Shoichi et Yusaku de VRains. Et des membres de la Sécurité, comme Tetsuo par exemple. En tout cas, c'est tout pour l'instant._

_Donc, donc, donc... où est Jack ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hyugo ? Rin, amnésique, peut-elle faire confiance à cette "femme" qui l'a appelé "Aoi" ? Et qui peut bien être l'homme, qui a essayé de lui voler son bracelet ?_

_Avis ? :/_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (il y a toujours des Rio et des Rei, dans la licence)._  
_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient :X_  
_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou ~_

_Vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai gardé le mystère sur l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui a essayé de voler le bracelet de Rin au chapitre précédent et pourquoi, j'ai préféré que Hyugo le frappe et écarté Kiryu de cette fonction. Je ne vais pas vous donner son nom parce que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire apparaître si tôt, mais là je pense que vous allez deviner qui c'est sans problème. Sinon, l'histoire avance c'est bien..._

_La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire mon chapitre sur Halloween._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 10**

Hyugo avançait à pas lents vers les bordures de la ville. Sa vue était trouble, sa respiration forte... et ses jambes flageolaient tellement, qu'il se sentait tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Il était à bout de force et avait atteint ses limites. _M__ais au moins : Rin était hors de danger..._

L'adolescent finit par s'effondrer contre un arbre, en entendant les pas des patrouilleurs s'éloigner vers le sud là où il avait abandonné sa veste en sang. _Mais pour combien de temps ?_ Les chiens allaient forcément changer de cap et retrouver sa piste. Il déglutit en se souvenant de l'haleine putride de ce clebs et de sa mâchoire qui s'était refermé sur son épaule, tel un piège de chasseur ! Sur le chemin, il avait fait tomber son Disque de Duel et avait perdu du temps à ramasser toutes les cartes qui s'en étaient échappées, avant d'être remarqué par un chien de garde. _Probablement maltraité par ses maîtres, pour être aussi maigre et agressif._

La bestiole l'avait mordu à sang, en l'entraînant avec elle par les dents ! Il n'avait du l'assommer avec une branche pour la faire lâcher prise ! Cela ne plaisait pas du tout au garçon d'avoir agit ainsi, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'échapper il n'avait pas eu d'autres recours possibles et il ne pouvait pas se décourager.

**"C'est..."** il toussa, en regardant le ciel sombre. **"De la fumée..."**

D'après ces gros nuages noirs, l'état du quartier des Tops s'était probablement aggravé depuis son accident.

Il se demanda si la _sorcière_ le traquait toujours, mais il soupira en remarquant qu'il ne ressentait plus sa présence. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Hyugo a reçu une sorte de don qui lui permettait de ressentir les "émotions fortes" des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait ce pouvoir, mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne : il ne l'avait pas encore, lorsque _cette personne lumineuse_ était venue lui apporter son Dragon...

Bien sûr, la première chose que les gens lui avaient fait remarquer après quelques analyses à son sujet, était son énergie de Duel Psychique qui dépassait la norme. Toutefois, Hyugo avait toujours réussi à la maîtriser grâce à son pouvoir en se focalisant sur l'énergie des autres et leurs émotions. Il leurs attribuait même des couleurs et différentes teintes, en fonction de leurs intensité : celles des Tops à son égard étaient... plutôt grises froides pour l'indifférence ou la crainte, parfois jaunie pour le _dégoût_. Celles des Commons étaient d'un vert chaleureux ou d'un bleu cristallin : de l'amitié, de la joie, comme une _famille _de coeur. Oh bien sur, il y avait quelques exceptions et puis personne n'était parfait ! Mais c'était ce que Hyugo détectait chez autrui...

Il essaya de se relever avec une grimace, en apercevant la grande étendue d'eau qui se trouvait toute proche. Mais oui, _la Stadust Road_ ! La rivière qui bordait la ville pourrait sans doute lui être utile...

* * *

L'adolescent trouva la force de ramper jusqu'à un autre arbre et utilisa l'une de ses longues branches pour se redresser. C'était très douloureux et il sentait la sueur perler sur son front, au moindre effort. Le bracelet était toujours dans sa combinaison. _C'était le moment de se débarrasser de cette chose pour de bon !_

Malgré les péripéties qui avaient lieux autour d'elle et la cendre qui crépitait, la _Stardust Road_ était toujours un endroit aussi calme et paisible. Mais l'eau d'habitude si claire, reflétait une aura sombre. Hyugo n'y prêta pas attention. Sa tête le lançait sérieusement... sans doute un coup de la fièvre et il se demanda _s'il était certain de vouloir faire ça ?_ Non, _une voix lui hurlait littéralement de ne pas commettre l'irréparable_...

_Ce bijoux appartenait à Rin et elle ne s'en était jamais séparée_. Qu'il ait essayé de la protéger ou non, le blond lui avait retiré sans son consentement et avait réduit à néant ses espoirs de le garder avec elle. Après tout, si on avait essayé d'arracher son Dragon à Hyugo pas sur qu'il se serait mieux comporté : non, il aurait même usé bec et ongles pour le garder avec lui ! La différence était qu'il n'aurait pas impliqué les autres et aurait pris la fuite sur sa D-Wheel, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. L'adolescent aurait tracé sa route seul.

Il soupira en songeant à _Jack_. C'est vrai, que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi il n'était pas venu les chercher ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu un imprévu ? Oui, il était sans doute occupé à protéger tout le monde...

N'est-ce-pas ?

**"Bon."** il jeta un dernier regard à l'objet hésitant, avant de secouer la tête résigné. **"Il faut que je le fasse !"** il bougea son bras encore valide et jeta l'objet en argent au loin, qui virevoltait tel un frisbee... ou... peut-être une étoile scintillante ? En tout cas, il luisant au-dessus de l'eau et sous le ciel sombre...

Tiens donc ? S'il avait su qu'il volerait aussi loin, il aurait jeté il y a bien longtemps de ça pour embêter Rin !

**"... Quoi, c'est tout ?" **il se demanda, prêt à s'écrouler par terre. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'impression d'avoir commis un tel affront en se séparant du bracelet de la jeune fille et était même _soulagé_, d'avoir été aussi loin ! Maintenant, il espérait seulement que Rin lui pardonnerait d'avoir agit ainsi...

Avec un peu de chance lorsque tout sera calmé : peut-être qu'il pourra sauter dans la rivière pour le récupérer ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée et ha ! Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y arrive pas... c'était tout du moins ce qu'il pensait lorsque sa tête tourna et qu'il cru voir le bracelet... _disparaître en plein vol ?_

**"Tu as vraiment l'air heureux, hein ?"**

Hyugo n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'inconnu à la cape qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui, qu'une main vint le frapper sec à l'arrière de la nuque pour le mettre définitivement K.O !

_Bigre, il s'était fait avoir ! Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver-_

**"Bonne nuit ~ "**

* * *

L'individu le regardait sombrer d'un air amusé : mais en vérité il avait surtout envie de passer à autre chose et de s'éloigner de cet endroit maudit. La _Stardust Road_ n'était pas un lieu qu'il appréciait particulièrement, ni où il était le bienvenue. Son envie de s'éclipser était plus forte que jamais...

Il ne manquerait plus que l'autre rabat-joie de service rapplique, pour lui pourrir sa journée !

_Et d'une !_ Pourvu que _les enfants_ aient déjà repéré la prochaine cible, pour qu'ils puissent retourner s'amuser.

* * *

Ute et Shun poussèrent les lourdes portes du club de Duel, avec appréhension.

Les stores étaient fermés et la pièce principale était silencieuse. C'était plutôt étrange mais peu inhabituelle, lorsque leur Maître était en train de méditer dans la pièce du fond. Les adolescents se regardèrent en se demandant s'ils devaient déranger la quiétude de leur Maître ou s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'attendre dans la pièce principale. Ruri prit la parole : **"Attendons ici, après tout il en aura pas pour longtemps."****  
**  
Les deux garçons semblaient nerveux, semblant chacun se préparer à affronter le procès de leur vie...**  
**  
**"Attendez, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici non ? Ce n'est pas le moment de vous relâchez tous les deux !****  
**  
**\- La ferme !"** grogna Shun, plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu. **"Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire !****  
**  
**\- Moi aussi.****  
**  
**\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire cette tête là ?! À ce rythme, on y arrivera jamais.****  
**  
**\- Oui, maman !"** Shun soupira, lorsque Yamikawa, l'adjoint de leur Maître, entrait à son tour dans la bâtisse quel que peu surpris. **"Tiens donc, des élèves ? Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt, il n'est même pas 16h !****  
**  
**\- Bon****jour !"** le saluèrent Ute et Ruri, tandis que Shun inclinait la tête à la fois silencieux et austère. Ruri se promettait de dire un mot à leur mère sur son mauvais caractère lunatique, qui commençait à devenir pesant pour tout le monde. **"S'il-vous-plaît, nous souhaiterions parler au Maître avant de débuter l'entrainement.****  
**  
**\- Ce ne sera pas long."**ajouta Ute.**  
**  
**"Je vois."** Yamikawa acquiesça. **"Attendez un instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."** il s'éclipsa, tandis que Ute reçu soudain comme une décharge. _Tiens ?_**  
**  
**"Qu'est-ce tu as ?"** lui demanda Ruri, anxieuse. **"Tu as toujours la migraine ?****  
**  
**\- Non, ce n'est pas ça."**il cligna des yeux, en se tournant face à elle**. ****"En fait, ça va beaucoup mieux.****  
**  
**\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose...****  
**  
**\- Merci de t'inquiéter, mais ça ira."** il lui sourit sans réfléchir et elle rougit gênée, en détournant le visage. Heureusement pour eux, Shun semblait perdu dans ses réflexions et n'avait rien remarqué...

Durant le trajet qui les avait mené jusqu'au club, Ute avait l'impression que sa tête était passée dans un mixeur ! C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il avait très peu mangé pendant la journée et qu'il s'était réveillé à la hâte pour fuir ses parents. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière non-plus et avait manqué de s'endormir pendant les cours de la matinée. _Seul le stress de discuter avec Ruri avait réussi à le tenir éveillé.__**  
**_  
**"Vous pouvez entrer."** Yamikawa les invita à le suivre dans la pièce du fond, pour y trouver leur Maître en train de méditer en son centre. Le mal de tête avait finalement était remplacé par un vent de panique...

* * *

La pièce était grande, simple, mais décoré de quelques statuts de bois à l'extérieur du tatami.

Comme dans la pièce principale, les rideaux étaient tirés mais ils pouvaient voir de la lumière s'échapper du dernier couloir qui menait jusqu'au stadium où avaient lieux les entraînements réguliers. Ute se dit que sa place au sein du club Spade et les Duels allaient désormais se jouer : que ses allers et venus dépendraient de cette discussion. Il avait la boule au ventre rien que d'y penser, malgré le regard réconfortant de Ruri.

Le Maître les regardait d'un oeil sévère. Peut-être avait-il déjà deviné la raison de leur visite ?

**"Asseyez-vous tous les trois." **leurs demanda t-il, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à lui. Mais Ute devait lui présenter ces excuses dès à présent :

**\- Maître !"** il contesta, en s'inclinant. Puis déblatéra d'une traite. **"Je vous demande pardon ! Vous m'aviez formellement interdit d'invoquer mon Dragon et j'ai désobéi ! Je... si je dois être puni maintenant, j'accepterai n'importe quelle punition ! Mais s'il-vous-plaît : laissez-moi rester au club !"**

Yamikawa écarquilla les yeux et allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque son Maître le coupa d'un geste de la main. Il l'éluda, avant de se tourner vers Shun qui s'inclina à son tour tout aussi mal-à-l'aise. **"Maître ! Je dois m'excuser moi-aussi, je... je n'ai pas été très poli avec Rio Kamishiro ! J'étais aveuglé par la colère que j'éprouvais envers son frère et je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité. J'ai été négligent et ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je vous promets que je n'avais aucune intention déplacée ! Je voulais simplement protéger Ute !**

**\- Bande d'idiots !"** sans crier garde, le vieux Rokujuro donna un coup de bambou sur la tête des deux garçons honteux, qu'ils reçurent sans se plaindre. Ruri manqua de faire tomber ses gâteaux sous la surprise et commença a paniquer ! **"M... Maître." **elle compara soudain le bambou à son éventail, lorsque l'homme reprit :

**"Asseyez-vous maintenant."** son visage se radoucit un peu, malgré ses traits tirés. Après tout, le mal était fait et ces deux garçons étaient venus s'excuser en personne, le lendemain de leur bêtise. Pourquoi insister ?

Il croisa les bras et reprit d'un air sérieux. **"Avant toute chose, laissez-moi vous parler du coup de fil que j'ai reçu ce matin de la part du doyen du club Diamond." **la tension de Ute s'accéléra, qui peinait à regarder son mentor dans les yeux. Shun grimaça, tandis que Ruri et Yamikawa écoutaient la conversation en retrait.

**"... Vous voulez dire, Monsieur Arclight ?**

**\- En effet. Il m'a contacté ce matin à propos de l'incident, mais aussi... pour s'excuser."**

**\- Comment ?!" **Shun s'écria, tandis que les mots de Ute s'étouffaient dans sa gorge. _S'excuser ?_

Mais s'excuser de quoi ?!

L'adulte soupira. **"Voici sa version des faits, qui ne diffère pas beaucoup de la version que m'a donné Shun :**

**Ute ici présent, aurait raccompagné son plus jeune fils au club Diamond à une heure tardive. Sur le chemin, il s'est fait agressé par d'autres membres du club qui seront sévèrement réprimandés pour leurs impolitesse."**

Il s'arrêta pour regarder les trois jeunes un à un, qui semblaient assimiler les informations avec attention :

**"Cependant l'un d'entre eux, Ryoga Kamishiro, a rouvert des blessures causés par Yuma Tsukumo, le petit-frère de Ute dans la matinée et cette information le dérange, d'autant que la soeur Kamishiro réclame un dédommagement. En d'autres termes, malgré qu'il soit reconnaissant envers Ute pour avoir ramené son fils, il le soupçonne aussi d'avoir blessé Ryoga par acte de vengeance. Il réclame un Duel, en gage de sa bonne foi.**

**\- Oh." **Ute se figea. C'était la douche froide et il n'était pas sur de comprendre. **"Mais, je ne vais pas-**

**\- Être renvoyé ? Non." **un sourire fleurit enfin sur le visage stoïque de Rokujuro, tandis que le visage de Ruri et Shun s'illuminaient. **"Si je me suis énervé, c'est parce que tu as invoqué ton Dragon sans en avoir la permission. Et parce que je trouvais suspect que Shun prenne autant ta défense, sans que tu ne dises mot !"**

Le garçon plus âgé fit la moue :"Hé ! Que je saches, je ne faisais rien de mal. Seulement défendre un ami !"

Deuxième coup de bambou. **"Mais quel mauvais caractère !"** répliqua le Maître, tandis que Yamikawa rit un peu plus loin. **"Et toi ne ricanes pas de la sorte, tu étais pareil au même âge !**

**\- Veuillez m'excuser !**

**"Je... vous remercie infiniment !" **remercia Ute, les larmes aux yeux et dieu, qu'il ne pleurait pas facilement !

Il avait peine à y croire...

La veille avait été un enfer pour lui et il était certain que cette journée n'en mènerait pas large.

Durant la nuit où il avait été livré à lui-même sans sa famille, l'adolescent s'était imaginé les pires scénarios possibles : le rejet de ses amis, un renvoi vers l'internat et avait ressassé ses mauvais souvenirs en boucle. Jusqu'à cet instant précis, où le Destin lui offrait une seconde chance. Il ne pouvait que s'en saisir !

Son Maître en revanche, paraissait toujours soucieux et posa un ultimatum...

**"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, mon garçon."** le vieil homme toussota, feignant de ne pas être ému par l'émotion du jeune garçon. **"Etant donné les circonstances, je suis persuadé que Monsieur Arclight a organisé cette rencontre pour mesurer ton énergie de Duel. Ainsi, je ne peux prédire que qu'il adviendra.**

**Toutefois..."**

Ute s'était redressé, prêt à tout pour rester auprès de ses amis. Il ravala sa salive. **"Toutefois ?"**

Le précédent sourire du mentor s'était changé un rictus sadique, qui fit sursauter Shun d'appréhension :

**"Nous pouvons toujours arranger ça par un entrainement intensif ! Et vous aurez tous le loisir d'exercer vos talents de Duellistes lors de vote ****_punition à tous les deux_**** !**

**\- Pu... nition ?"** Shun revint brusquement à la réalité. Ruri se mit à rire en retour.

**"Nous en reparlerons ce soir. En attendant...**

**\- ~ Qui veut des gâteaux !" **proposa la benjamine joviale, en leur désignant la grosse boite à gâteaux qu'elle avait _\- fait acheter -_ dans sa pâtisserie préférée ! Elle était tellement heureuse que Ute ait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, qu'elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'attrister à nouveau !

Elle préférait nettement jouer la carte des douceurs et le voir guilleret, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Après tout, le temps ne pressait pas ? Il avait tout le temps d'en parler de ce Duel, contre Diamond !

**"Servez-vous, Maître !" **elle proposa gaiement, tandis que Shun la rembarrait.

Ute lui, était soudain reboosté à bloc et était prêt à travailler d'arrache-pied pour contrôler la puissance de son Dragon ! S'il montrait à ce Monsieur Arclight qu'il pouvait maîtriser toute sa puissance et qu'il vainquait son adversaire dans les règles, cela dissuaderait sans doute ces intimidateurs de le laisser tranquille...

Et... en cas, il pouvait toujours refusait de jouer son Dragon...

**"Ruri, on était en pleine discussion sérieuse !**

**-** **Quoi ? Oui, mais c'est l'heure de goûter ! On peut bien manger et discuter en même temps, non ?**

**\- Comme à midi..." **songea le Tsukumo, en se rappelant du bento qu'elle avait sorti pendant leur discussion.

**"Hm... si tu le proposes si gentiment, je vais me laisser tenter par cette tarte à la framboise." **dit le vieil homme.** "Que fais-tu à l'écart ! Viens donc te servir Yamikawa, ne sois pas si renfermé !**

**\- ... Hm ! Merci...**

**\- Grand-père ! Qui a parlé de gâteaux ?!" **intervint Arito, qui ouvrit les portes en grand. Johan et Girag était à sa suite. **"Hello ! On est venu squatter !"** annonça Johan, en se tournant vers Girag qui tirait une tête d'enterrement. Vu sa tête, il devait avoir eu une mauvaise note à son interrogation...

**"Le pauvre..."** soupira Justin O'Brien, l'avant-dernier membre du club, avec empathie. Il salut leur Maître, avec une révérence. Blair Saotome*, elle, fit un geste de la main à sa meilleure amie Ruri :

**"Coucou ! On est là !**

**\- Entrez, il y en a assez pour tout le monde !"** la jeune fille s'écria, joyeusement. **"C'est de la part de Shun !**

**\- Pardon ?! C'est toi qui m'a obligé à acheter ces choses insignifiantes !**

**\- Ha ha !"**

Yamikawa sourit, en se rapprochant de l'assemblée. Malgré les tensions, le club n'avait jamais perdu le sourire et il était heureux que le temple ait reprit des couleurs après tant d'années d'austérité...

Plus que jamais, il était heureux d'être le disciple du Grand Maître Rokujuro et il espérait que cela dure.

* * *

L'homme à la longue chevelure aux reflets argentés faisait les cents pas, dans son salon luxuriant.

Troublé, il se regarda dans le miroir avant de jurer contre le sale mioche qui avait OSE abîmer son si magnifique visage, avec cet immonde coquard ! Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer ! Lui faire subir la pire des humiliations qui soit et les _cartes du jour_, lui avaient prédit que la chasse du jour serait grandiose !

**"Mon seigneur !"** Divine, son second, l'interrompt pour faire son rapport. **"****_Le Dragon_**** a été repéré.**

**\- A t-il été appréhendé ?**

**\- Non, pas encore. Mais nos troupes-"** l'adulte ne finit pas son discours, que l'autre homme lui flanqua une gifle magistrale avec son bâton. **"BANDES D'INCAPABLES ! RETROUVEZ-LE ET AMENEZ-LE MOI !**

**\- À... à vos ordres. Mais laissez-moi finir mon rapport !"** pesta Divine, en gardant bien en chaud toutes les remarques acerbes qu'ils aimeraient formuler à l'égard de son supérieur. **"Nos gardes affirment qu'ils seraient en possession du bracelet recherché. Mais nous n'avons aucune trace de la fille qui-"** le deuxième coup de bâton fût plus violent que le premier, si bien qu'un filet de sang s'échappa sur la carpette du Top.

**"ET TU OSES ENCORE T'ADRESSER À MOI DE LA SORTE ?! ECHEC ! RACLURE !"** ajouta-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre. **"... MAIS QU'AI-JE FAIT POUR MERITER UNE BRIGADE PAREILLE !**

**\- Qu... c'est que..."** Divine avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. "Nous avons un autre problème." il toussa, en essayant de se ressaisir. _Son interlocuteur allait l'assassiner sur place_. **"****_Les Lancers_**** nous attaquent..."**

* * *

Perché sur un gratte-ciel, le jeune homme observait un bien triste spectacle :

Des Monstres de Duel invoqués pour s'entre-déchirer, des cris de paniques dans les quartiers privilégiés... et les rues du dessous qui prenaient peu à peu conscience de la situation monstrueuse dans laquelle ils étaient, dans un vent de panique. Des évacuations en masse, de l'entre-aide et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne portaient secours aux habitant issus des hauteurs de la ville. Comme s'ils vivaient dans deux mondes opposés.

_Neo Den City était u__ne ville si grande_. Beaucoup plus peuplée que Maiami City et corrompue à souhait.

Un monde inégalitaire où seul un tiers de la population, les _Tops_, bénéficiait de 99% des richesses. Et où les autres, les _Commons_, étaient ainsi livrés à leurs sorts : condamnés à se partager leurs maigre butin... les _restes_. Toutes ces babioles dont les privilégiés n'avaient pas voulu et rejeté. L'adolescent s'était longtemps demandé comment les choses avait si mal tourné dans cette Dimension. Comment un groupe minoritaire avait pu prendre l'ascendant sur le reste de la population et à quelle période ? Il leva la tête, en pleine réflexion.

D'après ses informations, Neo Den City était dirigée par Rex Godwin, le Maire de la Ville qui pourtant, était lui aussi issu de la population infortunée... et il avait dont trahit et abandonner les siens, en tant que Dictateur ? Hormis son sous-fifre Jeager, siégeait un conseil constitué de quatre personnes à son service :

* Le _King du Duel,_ Jack Atlas. Un homme fier et droit en apparence, mais était lui-aussi issu du bas-peuple.

* Une certaine _Queen_ avide d'argent. Dirigeante de la SOL, une société spécialisée dans l'informatique et la robotique. Elle était secondée par Akira Zaizen, _un homme oeuvrant dans l'ombre contre toutes ces pratiques_.

* Ensuite il y avait Jean-Michel Roger _le Chef de la Sécurité_, accroc au jeu et à cheval sur les rangs sociaux.

* Un certain "Voyant", qui viendrait directement de la _secte_. Secondé par un dangereux criminel appelé Divine. Tous les deux étaient spécialisés dans l'"Hypnose" et la manipulation. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à s'emparer des Duellistes Psychiques de la ville pour se constituer une armée secrète, soit-disant au service du Conseil. Hm, la bonne blague ! Ces _armes de guerre_ attaquaient tout ce qui bouge, y compris la Sécurité !

Et les Duellistes étaient en guerre...

D'un côté, les Lancers essayaient de repousser la Sécurité pour se frayer un chemin vers le Palais de Cristal. Et de l'autre, il y avait _ces créatures perfides_, aveuglés par des idéologies aussi destructrices que dangereuses. Des adeptes de cette _secte maudite_, qui lui avait pris la vie de _sa tante_ il y a quelques années de ça et qui avait détruit la santé de son père. Reiji Akaba serra les dents à cette pensée. Très bientôt, il pourrait accéder à la _Dimension Fusion_ et détruire ce noyau de perversité de ses propres mains...

Il redressa ses lunettes, en se rappelant qu'en attendant il avait une mission à accomplir. Il devait faire honneur à son père et ne pas faillir à l'ordre qui lui avait été confiée...

À peine s'est-il retourné, qu'un très jeune garçon aux cheveux turquoises apparut devant lui :

**"Reiji-sama !"** le plus jeune l'appela, plutôt soucieux. **"Nous avons réussi à créer une percée vers le Palais !**

**\- Bien. Sommes-nous toujours au complet ?**

**\- Affirmatif ! Mais..."** il tourna les yeux. **"Nous n'avons trouvé aucune de nos cibles. Apparemment, celui qui ressemble à ****_Shisho_**** aurait été aperçu dans les bordures de la ville, il y a juste quelques heures. La fille elle est introuvable. Le véhicule qu'ils ont emprunté la nuit dernière a été retrouvé en morceaux !**

**\- ... Comment ?!"**

Sora Shiun'in de son nom, haussa les épaules avant de soupirer. Hiikage et Tsukikage l'avaient pourtant aidé à tout retourner, mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune autre information sur les deux adolescents en cavale...

**"Je suis sure qu'ils sont blessés et que le ****_Dragon de cette Dimension_**** a fait diversion, pour cacher sa ****_Gardienne _****quelque part."** annonça t-il. **"À ce rythme là, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se fassent attraper. Mais si jamais on divise encore plus nos troupes pour les chercher...**

**\- Oui, ce serait embêtant."** Reiji fit face au plus jeune et lui ordonna froidement. **"Tant pis ! Concentrons-nous sur le Palais. Si ****_le Dragon_**** se fait attraper par la Sécurité, il sera reconduit auprès des supérieurs !**

**\- Oula ! Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faîtes ?! Cela m'a l'air dangereux !" **Sora secoua la tête, en agitant les bras. **"Imaginez que ces fourbes l'envoient direct en Dimension Fusion ou qu'ils attrapent la fille avant nous ?!**

**\- Ces fourbes n'ont pas spécialement besoin de la fille, ni du bracelet lui-même. Juste qu'elle se sente assez en danger pour déclencher ses pouvoirs. C'est uniquement pour ça qu'ils la pourchassent !**

**\- Quoi ?!"**

Crispé, Reiji serra ses poings sous la colère. C'est vrai, ces espèces de s*lauds n'étaient plus au même stade qu'il y a 17 ans - ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs passées et étaient désormais bien plus dangereux !

Ils ne laisseront plus jamais les barrières se reformer autour des Dimensions, quel que soit le sang versé pour y parvenir. D'abord un groupe d'adolescents, qui avait été entraîné naïvement dans cette histoire... puis de simples enfants qu'ils avaient enfermés pendant des mois, pour créer leurs propres _Gardiens artificiels_... et enfin, des Duellistes Psychiques transformés en véritables Machines de Guerre. Sans parler des intimidations.

Le jeune homme en était malade ! Comment pouvait-on cautionner de telles choses ?! C'était inconcevable ! Non, il ne supporterait pas qu'une nouvelle Dimension souffre de ce fléau. _Jamais il ne le permettrait !_

**"... Si cette fille a bien été victime d'un accident et que son bracelet ne s'est pas enclenché, alors nous avons eu de la chance. Mais à contrario, le fait qu'elle soit introuvable signifie peut-être ****_qu'elle l'a l'utilisé_**** et dans ce cas là, ce n'est plus la peine de la chercher. La barrière vers la ****_Dimension Xyz_**** serait déjà brisée.**

**Toutefois c'est impossible, car on s'en serait rendu-compte..."**

Les deux garçons reçurent comme un électrochoc, en songeant d'une même voix :

**"Où sont passés Yuya et Serena ?!"**

_**À suivre...**_

_* Normalement, elle s'appelle Rei Saotome. Mais il y aurait eut trop de Rei dans cette histoire, donc Blair._

* * *

_Nope, Yuzu n'est pas en Dimension Synchro et Leo n'est pas le méchant de cette fanfiction. Il n'est pas mort d'ailleurs contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser penser Reiji, mais il est très malade. Et yep, les Lancers sont déjà à Neo Den City, j'ai complètement sauté Maiami City ! XD Mais je le répète :_

_Je fais juste avancer l'histoire de fond, qui servira de base pour plus tard. Le héros de cette histoire est Ute. Juste Ute. Le reste sera développé en parallèle jusqu'à ce que les deux intrigues se rejoignent, puisque cela aura son importance le moment venu (et je vais vite me re-focaliser sur Ute dans la prochaine partie)._

_À part ça, qu'est-il arrivé à la tante de Reiji ? Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui elle est, mais bon._

_Pour le prochain chapitre, de bons spoilers : je vous annonce le retour de Thomas Arclight._

_Avis ? :/_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (Shiro... on en a beaucoup dans les mangas/animes quand même).  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient...  
Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou ~_

_Je vous promets que ce chapitre va vous laisser sans voix. Vraiment. Il est beaucoup plus soft en révélations que les autres et... c'est mon préféré ! XD Je pense que quand vous l'aurez lu, vous allez vous poser toutes les questions du monde sur Ute et sur ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver maintenant. Enfin, de mon point de vue._

_En vérité, ce chapitre devait être plus long. J'ai du le couper parce que cela faisait trop d'un coup. Donc, la partie 1 nommée "Daily Life" se conclura finalement à la fin du chapitre 12..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 11**

**"Serena !"** Yuya Sakaki s'éventra à rappeler sa camarade d'infortune à l'ordre, avant de la retenir par le bras. **"Qu'est-ce tu fais ?! Reiji nous a demandé de nous rassembler ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !**

**\- Lâche-moi ! Espèce de lâche !"** rugit la jeune fille en l'écartant violemment et sortit son Disque de Duel. **"Si tu n'as pas assez de cran, alors enfuis-toi ! Pars retrouver ta Yuzu chérie !"**

Yuya soupira. Dire que sa migraine venait de passer, voilà encore des problèmes qui leurs tombaient dessus !

En vérité, il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il fichait _au beau milieu de cette guerre_ ! Il n'avait toujours été qu'un Artiste en vogue, _"surfant sur le succès de son père disparu"_ comme lui diraient les journalistes. Sa seule prouesse avait été de développer l'Invocation Pendule, jusqu'au jour où Reiji qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 7 ans s'étaient soudain manifestés et l'avaient contraint à participer à tout ça. La bonne blague !

L'adolescent n'avait toujours eu qu'une seule vocation et c'était de faire sourire les autres avec son _Duel Spectacle_. Il pensait que Reiji l'avait compris depuis le temps que sa mère Himika suait sang et eau pour fermer l'école You Show, qui appartenait à sa famille et était actuellement dirigé par son parrain. Au lieu de ça, ils l'avaient convaincu de les suivre en lui affirmant qu'il retrouverait probablement la trace de son père s'il acceptait de les aider dans une... mission d'infiltration, aux côtés des _Lancers_ ? Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il lui avait présenter les faits, avant d'être expulsé quelques heures plus tard dans une autre Dimension...

Sa mère était contre. Yuzu Hiiragi, son amie d'enfance, l'était aussi et a demandé à les accompagner si Yuya partait avec eux. Reiji s'est empressé de refuser, n'ayant pas besoin d'une "débutante" comme il l'a appelé.

La jeune fille s'était vexée et l'a provoqué en Duel pour lui faire entendre raison, mais... à la fin de l'histoire, Yuya finit par la convaincre de le laisser régler cette affaire seul, surtout si cela pouvait leurs permettre de retrouver son père et éventuellement : sauver leur école de la démolition pour un moment.

Sauf que Reiji se fichait de l'aider à retrouver son père et qu'il n'y avait que ses Pendules qui l'intéressaient.

**"Cette p*tasse m'a défié ! Je dois aller lui régler son compte !"** Serena et son langage fleuri...

**"Non et on m'a ordonné de te protéger ! On doit y aller avant que cette fille au Dragon nous rattrape !**

**\- Sinon quoi ?!"** l'adolescente le défia, méchamment. **"Pose encore un doigt sur moi et tu es mort Sakaki !"**

Yuya voulut ignorer la remarque, mais profitant d'un bref coup de fatigue de sa part qui lui fit comparer sa protégée à Yuzu une fois de plus : elle s'enfuit vers l'ennemie sans crier gare ! Et c'est qu'elle courrait vite !

**"Serena, non !" **trop tard, _la fille au Masque d'Argent et au Dragon couleur de sang_ les attendaient déjà au croisement d'une ruelle. Elles se mirent en garde sous le regard confus du garçon, qui ne put que dégainer son Disque de Duel à son tour. Un nouveau Duel contre un Duelliste Psychique, il ne manquait plus que ça...

* * *

**Serena Akaba - 4 000**

**Yuya Sakaki - 4 000**

**Mystérieuse Inconnue - 4 000**

* * *

Les élèves de l'école Spade ne virent pas l'heure tourner, lorsqu'ils finirent l'entrainement dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Ils étaient épuisés et en même temps, ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée tous ensemble ! Même si Ute se maudit d'avoir encore perdu contre Arito, en évitant soigneusement d'invoquer son Dragon.

L'adolescent avait encore de sacrés progrès à faire et il devrait travailler d'arrache-pied pour combler ses lacunes, y compris sur la confiance en soi. Sa main tremblait encore chaque fois qu'il avait deux Monstres de Niveaux 4 sur le terrain et cela ne s'arrangeait pas lorsqu'il changeait leurs niveaux pour invoquer autre chose ou qu'il les sacrifiait pour faire une Invocation Avancée. Il soupira, en songeant que le tournoi était dans un mois et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt psychologiquement pour se confronter à une telle épreuve. Le serait-il un jour, d'ailleurs ? Le Maître Rokujuro semblait percevoir son malaise et Ruri l'encourageait elle-aussi, dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il secoua la tête. Non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur Ruri !

Il devait apprendre à travailler sur lui-même et à s'accepter avant tout ! C'est comme ça qu'il arriverait à surmonter son Dragon et qu'il maîtriserait sa puissance ! C'était tout du moins ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter depuis le début de l'entrainement et... c'était sans doute un bon signe ? Il l'espérait, du moins.

**"La prochaine fois, j'apporterai deux fois plus de cookies !"** Ruri annonça ravie, tandis que Shun se décomposait. Décidément, entre les bonbons qu'il avait acheté aux enfants dans la matinée et les gâteaux pour le Maître, cela avait été la journée des dépenses pour le trio.

**"Non, on devrait créer notre recette !"** proposa Blair faussement ingénieuse, quand la cuisine de Ruri s'avérait à la limite de l'acceptable. **"Je suis sure qu'on pourrait trouver une bonne recette avec du chocolat !**

**\- Oh ! On pourrait en faire un avec des poires et des bananes ! Et de la vanille, cela se marie bien ensemble.**

**\- Woh ! Vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faîtes !"** s'emporta Arito. **"J'adhère à cette idée !**

**\- ... M... Moi-aussi !"** approuva Girag en rougissant, imaginant sans doute les deux jeunes filles vêtues d'un tablier. Il tenta de chasser ce fantasme de sa rêverie, lorsqu'il repensa à sa tendre à sa chère idole Sanagi, à laquelle il essayait de rester fidèle. Ute avait lui-aussi imaginé Ruri en tablier, mais... étrangement, il ressentit comme un picotement dans sa nuque et de l'animosité, comme si Shun venait d'anticiper ses pensées.

**"Je ne laisserai pas un nouveau massacre culinaire se produire !"** il rouspéta, tandis que Johan rigolait à sa gauche. Justin était plus en retrait, mais se permit un sourire en coin à la remarque. Il se tourna alors vers Ute et l'observa attentivement comme il l'avait fait durant le goûter improvisé, peu avant les Duels...

L'adolescent se doutait que cela avait sans doute un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et le garçon plus âgé avait mille et unes questions à lui poser : que ce soit au sujet de Shark, de son Duel contre Yuma ou du message qui a circulé au sujet de l'école Diamond. Ce qui était certain c'était qu'il était plus suspicieux que les autres membres du club qui avaient accepté les explications de Shun, sans rien dire.

... Ou peut-être qu'ils lui faisaient simplement confiance, ou attendaient le bon moment pour en parler ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ute comprit qu'ils avaient certainement des choses à dire mais... pas ici. L'un comme l'autre ne désirait pas gâcher l'ambiance festive du club et ils ne le feraient que lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Et lorsque ce moment sera venu, Ute se promit de répondre à toutes ses questions sans rien lui cacher. Il en avait assez des mensonges et ne désirait plus qu'une chose :

_Mettre les choses au clair et qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille..._

* * *

Le ciel était sombre à l'extérieur et ils pouvaient déjà entre-apercevoir le croissant de Lune.

Au moment de sortir, Ute et Shun reçurent pour ordre de se rendre au temple à 7 heures tapantes le lendemain matin pour l'entrainement promis, ainsi que leur punition : à savoir nettoyer les 100 statuts du temple, ô joie ! Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, Shun, Ruri et Blair empruntèrent un chemin différent, tandis qu'Arito restait chez son grand-père aux côtés de Girag, Justin et Yamikawa qui logeaient là-bas eux aussi, en tant qu'apprentis. Ruri et Ute échangèrent un regard tendre et complice, avant de se séparer - sous l'oeil bien vicieux de Blair qui ne manqua pas de taquiner la jeune fille à son propos...

Heureusement, Shun était en train de saluer les autres...

Ute préféra ignorer les sous-entendus et tourna les talons jusqu'au prochain arrêt de bus, suivi de Johan.

Shun avançait d'un pas rapide, tandis que les deux jeunes filles discutaient joyeusement derrière lui. Elles riaient et évoquaient des sujets qui lui étaient complètement inconnus !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, qu'_Insatiable_ ?! C'était vraiment un drôle de nom pour une série !

**"... J'étais étonnée à propos de cette histoire de "jumeau parasite" et puis, ce qu'elle a fait à Christian ! Je ne pensais pas que les troubles alimentaires de Patty allaient la conduire à faire quelque chose comme ça...**

**\- Oh ! Moi, je ne suis pas étonnée ! Regarde dans l'épisode 1, quand elle a menacé à mort le Crève la dalle !**

**\- Ah oui !"** Ruri s'écria. **"J'avais oublié ce passage. Pauvre Bob quand même, tant de problèmes à gérer !"**

Et elles recommencèrent à rigoler en parlant d'un euh... plan à trois ? Entre un certain Bob, sa femme et... encore Bob ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme se détourna bien vite de la conversation pour respirer l'air nocturne. Le temps avait été étrange toute la journée et il était bien content que la pluie ait cessé...

Il se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes filles qui papotaient toujours. Il était certain que Blair allait dormir chez eux comme à chaque fois qu'elles partaient d'un délire au sujet d'une série ou d'un film de cette façon. C'était soit chez l'une, soit chez l'autre de toute façon. Enfin, pas que cela l'inquiétait de laisser sa soeur dormir chez ses amies, hein ? Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de la voir fréquenter de nouvelles personnes.

Ruri s'était plutôt bien rétablie, depuis que ce qui était arrivé à son père mais il savait aussi qu'elle en était _toujours affectée_. Il suffisait de regarder le soutien qu'elle apportait à Ute pour s'en rendre compte, qui - il pourra toujours le nier - avait autant de problèmes, avec sa propre famille. Ruri était douce, attentionnée et faisait toujours de son mieux pour mettre les autres à l'aise, quitte à se faire passer pour plus guillerette qu'elle l'était en vérité. C'est pourquoi les personnes comme Blair étaient son rayon de soleil car elle pouvait enfin se lâcher et être elle-même : elle n'avait ni masque, ni personne à réconforter et s'amusait simplement.

Mais Shun n'était pas dupe et sa mère l'avait parfaitement remarqué, elle aussi...

_Elle ne portait plus son bracelet..._

* * *

Johan savait parfaitement animer la discussion, autour des Duel de Monstres !

Son Duel du jour était exceptionnel d'ailleurs, car même s'il n'avait pas réussi à battre Justin, il avait enfin réussi à invoquer le _Dragon Arc-en-Ciel_ qu'il peinait à invoquer à chaque Duel, privilégiant ainsi l'Invocation Xyz à son Archétype de base. Ute était peiné pour lui et en même temps très jaloux, car son Dragon était puissant, grand, resplendissant et très majestueux ! Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable et il devait vraiment réussir à le jouer pendant le prochain tournoi ! C'était certainement ce Dragon, qui lui assurerait la victoire lors du tournoi et Shun avait vraiment du soucis à se faire, quant à son statut _d'As du club_.

Et pas que par rapport à Johan d'ailleurs : les membres du club évoluaient chacun à une vitesse prodigieuse.

**"Je dois encore trouver la bonne stratégie !"** le bleuté confia, le sourire rêveur. **"Lorsque je l'aurais trouvé, le ****_Dragon Arc-en-Ciel_**** fera partie intégrante de mon jeu et je pourrais défier de nouveaux adversaires !**

**\- Tu comptes t'en** **servir durant le tournoi inter-club ?**

**\- J'espère ! Mais..."** il rit. **"J'ai un peu le traque, imagine que je me plante devant tout le monde ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter."** Ute le taquina. **"On t'a déjà vu plus sure de toi !**

**\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !"**

Ute se moquait gentiment de son camarade mais en vérité, il était sans doute le plus réticent des deux à utiliser son Dragon... et cette vérité le terrifiait.

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser et continua à discuter gaiement avec son camarade : **"Il y a un adversaire que tu redoutes particulièrement qui participe au tournoi ? Ah ! Tu me le dis si je suis trop curieux !**

**\- Ha ha, non ne t'en fais pas ! Hm..."** le plus âgé réfléchit, en croisant les bras. **"À choisir, je dirais Jim et les membres du club. Les autres ne me font pas peur, mais je t'avouerais que j'aimerais beaucoup défier Kaito de l'école Clover et son cousin Mizael. Même s'il ne joue que pour lui-même et n'a intégré aucun club.**

**\- Kaito et Mizael."** Ute réfléchit, avant de se souvenir d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Yuma. C'est vrai, il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà parlé d'une certain Kaito Tenjo, ou un nom comme ça. En revanche, il ne connaissait aucun Mizael. **"Je crois que Kaito est un ami de mon frère, son nom me parle...**

**\- C'est vrai."** Johan lui sourit. **"Je les ai déjà vu ensemble moi-aussi. C'était avant la rentrée des classes.**

**\- Je vois." **Ute acquiesça, avant de jeter un oeil par la fenêtre du bus. Ils allaient bientôt devoir descendre.

**"À ce propos." **reprit Johan un peu gêné. Lorsque Ute l'éluda, il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avec un grognement. À première vue, il ne savait pas comment aborder la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

À l'instar de Justin, il pensait alors être questionné sur les événements de la veille mais... contre toute attente, c'est un bien autre sujet qui occupait l'esprit du jeune homme...

Finalement, il se lança avec appréhension : **_"Est-ce que tu ressens les cris de ton Dragon ?"_**

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux avec surprise. Le Dragon ? Son Dragon ? Alors, Johan était au courant ?

**"C... comment ça ? Comment est-ce que tu..."**

**J**ohan lui sourit en hochant la tête et expliqua. **"Rassure-toi, personne n'a trahi ton secret. Je l'ai juste entendu t'appeler pendant ton Duel de ce soir... non, je l'entends t'appeler à chaque fois que tu invoques deux Monstres de Niveaux 4 sur ton terrain, alors j'ai attendu pour t'en parler. Ton Dragon est vexé tu sais.**

**\- V... vexé ?!"** il répéta incrédule en jetant un coup d'oeil à son Extra Deck.

Il ne voyait pas comment cette chose pouvait se vexer et encore moins ressentir quoi que ce soit ! Elle était juste violente, incontrôlable et... incroyablement, réelle...

**"Ton Dragon est réel, Ute."** Johan ajouta, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **"Je veux dire... ouais, cela paraît complètement dingue et cela reviendrait à dire que toutes ces Légendes sur l'Âme des Cartes soient vraies, mais... j'ai ressenti quelque chose de similaire lorsque j'ai acquis mon Dragon et toutes ses fois où j'ai essayé de l'invoquer, sans succès. Il était déçu, lui-aussi et en même temps, il m'a semblé compréhensif.**

**Je suis désolé, tu dois penser que je suis fou à débiter de tels propos...**

**Comme si une carte, un simple objet avait des émotions. Toutefois..." **il regarda son cadet droit dans les yeux. **"Quoi qu'ait fait ton Dragon, je suis certain qu'il ne l'a pas fait consciemment. Il n'est pas mauvais.**

**\- Tu te trompes." **Ute le reprit plus froidement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

_Le Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres_ était un poison ! Il avait gâché sa vie, dès sa tendre enfance :

Il avait blessé un enfant. Blessé sa famille et tant de personnes qui avaient été impliquées dans sa voie de pseudo-guérison, médecins comme autres patients. Il s'était isolé du reste du monde pendant des années et était devenu le fantôme des Tsukumo : l'enfant à éviter, à oublier ! Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pu renoncer au Duel de Monstres, ni à se débarrasser de cette maudite carte... et cette obsession le rendait malade.

Cette carte était _un Démon_ à elle seule, alors comment pouvait-il imaginer une seconde qu'elle ait des sentiments ? Qu'elle le supplie de vouloir le jouer, sans tout détruire sur son passage comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois ? C'était inconcevable et jamais il ne pourrait la jouer, sans craindre des représailles...

**"Pardon." **Johan s'excusa soudain, perplexe. **"Peut-être que ce n'était pas à moi de te parler de tout ça et après tout, qui suis-je pour te dire quoi faire ou pour parler au nom de ton Dragon ?" **il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt demandé, pour descendre du véhicule. **"Seulement, il fallait que tu le saches..."**

Ute se mordit la lèvre et serra les doigts. Toute sa bonne humeur avait disparu d'un seul coup en abordant ce stupide Dragon une fois de plus. Johan s'était levé de son siège :

**"Le cri de ton Dragon n'est pas le cri d'un Dragon déchaîné qui souhaite faire du mal aux autres, Ute. En vérité, tu le seul à le rendre aussi puissant et dangereux, car il répond à tes émotions et te protégera du danger quoi qu'il arrive. Et il restera "malveillant" à tes yeux, tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé autrement.**

**Sauf que ton Dragon lui, recherche simplement ****_ses amis_****...**

**\- ... Ses amis." **Johan venait de le couper dans sa réflexion. **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**\- Ca, je crois..." **il détourna le regard. **"Que c'est à toi de le découvrir." **sur ce, le bleuté laissa l'adolescent livré à lui-même, plus perplexe que jamais...

_L'Âme des Cartes..._

Bien sûr, Ute avait déjà entendu ce concept à travers son évolution et ce qu'il avait traversé. Mais... il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi en penser... et à vrai dire, _il ne préférait pas savoir si toutes ces théories étaient juste ou fausses, tant elles n'étaient que bêtises pour certains et vérités pour d'autres..._

Tout ce qu'il savait et avait besoin de savoir : était que son Dragon était diablement réel lorsqu'il l'invoquait à cause d'une satanée maladie, qui affectait son énergie de Duel Psychique et le rendait parfois trop anxieux, voir violent lors de ces Duels et en dehors ! Oui, tout n'était qu'un trouble médical et tant qu'il serait suivi et prendrait ses médicaments quotidien, il ne devait pas avoir trop de soucis à se faire. Du moins, il le supposait ? Oh, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus de psychologue non-plus et qu'il lui faudrait en contacter une autre, avant qu'Akari s'en aperçoive. En attendant, il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur son Duel à venir contre le club Diamond et sur les entraînements du Maître Rokujuro, pour apprendre à se maîtriser contre ses adversaires.

Après tout si Shun avait appris à le faire, pourquoi pas lui ?

* * *

C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers la rue étonnement bruyante pour rentrer chez lui et qu'une vérité le frappa en plein fouet :

Maintenant, il était seul.

Shun et Ruri étaient rentrés chez eux. Ses amis du club aussi. Oui, il était de nouveaux seul et devrait supporter la présence de ses parents une fois de plus. Sans ses amis. Sans Yuma, Akari, ni personne d'autre.

Mais... il s'approcha un peu plus de la maisonnette, réticent. Il y avait des voitures dans l'allée et de la musique. À peine revenus d'excursion, ils accueillaient déjà des invités ? Bon, au moins c'étaient des bons vivants, même si Ute n'était pas certain que toute cette agitation plaise réellement à sa grand-mère Haru, qui était d'un naturel calme. Il soupira, avant de remarquer une belle voiture rouge un peu plus loin. Il l'avait déjà vu, c'était la même que cette star qu'il avait rencontré avec Ruri un peu plus tôt, dans la journée...

Cela ne pouvait pas être la même. Après tout, pourquoi une star de cette trempe viendrait jusque chez lui ? À moins qu'il ne soit une connaissance de ses parents ? Oui, à y penser c'était fort probable. Il se retourna pour passer le portail des Tsukumo, en réfléchissant à comment entrer dans la maison sans se faire remarquer, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette assise sur les escaliers avec une cigarette à la main...

**"BOUH !"** le jeune adulte cria pour lui faire peur et Ute sursauta bien malgré lui. Bon sang ! Son intuition ne l'avait pas trahi... mais qu'est-ce que cette idole faisait ici ?!

**"Vous..."** il reprit ses esprits. **"Vous êtes Monsieur Arclight, celui qui nous a aidé cet après-midi ?**

**\- Oh pitié, ne m'appelle pas Monsieur !"** se vexa son interlocuteur, avec une grimace. **"Est-ce que j'ai l'air si vieux ? J'ai à peine trois ans de plus que toi !"** il ajouta, avec un sourire hilare en se levant des escaliers. Sa veste impeccable tranchait complètement avec les escaliers en pierre abîmés, comme s'il n'appartenait pas au même monde tant cela semblait irréel de voir une idole assise ici. **"Je suppose que tu veux ****_rentrer chez toi_****. Je ne te retiens pas mais ils sont tous un peu... bourrés, surtout ton père sans vouloir t'offenser.**

**\- Hm... je vois."** Ute grimaça à son tour, en percevant effectivement la voix forte de son père, qui résonnait tel un écho depuis le jardin. D'un coup, la simple idée de passer le pas de la porte le révulsait encore plus...

**"Je m'excuse, qu'il soit dans cet état.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui. Au moins, il nous a bien fait rire !**

**\- Il raconté quelque chose ?**

**\- Des histoires sur ses excursions. Puis il a souligné qu'il était fier que ton frère veuille devenir Archéologue.**

**\- Ah, d'accord. Mais..."** il hésita à demander. **"Vous vous connaissez ? Je veux dire, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"**

Le jeune adulte redevint un instant sérieux, puis recommença à sourire. Finalement, il se rassit sur les escaliers en intimant à Ute d'en faire de même. Curieux...

**"Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, hein ?**

**\- ... Comment ça ?"**

Il demi-blond soupira, avant de sortir son D-Pad pour lui montrer une photo qui avait été prise il y a environ une dizaine d'années. La photo présentait cinq enfants à côté d'un chien et deux adolescents, la soeur de Ute et Yuma : Akari et un autre, que l'idole, _Thomas_, expliqua être son grand-frère "Christ", pour Christopher.

**"Toi et Mika aviez genre quatre ou cinq ans lorsque cette photo a été prise. Yuma et mon plus jeune frère Tron en avaient trois. J'avais huit ans. C'est la seule photo que j'ai où on était tous ensemble. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse. Il semblerait qu'ils aient essayé de te faire une mauvaise blague hier après-midi."**

Sous la surprise, Ute resta coi un moment avant de demander incertain :

**"Mais alors..."** il prit peu à peu conscience, en ressassant leur première rencontre. **"Au collège, tu savais déjà qui j'étais ? Et..."** les rouages s'assemblèrent très vite dans sa tête. **"Michael savait qui j'étais aussi, de même que son père ? Enfin votre père du coup, désolé...**

**\- Oui. Enfin j'avais un doute quand je t'ai vu de loin en train de courir comme un dératé vers le portail, mais j'étais certain de ne pas me tromper."** il rigola. **"Désolé, je crois que j'ai fait peur à ta petite-copine !**

**\- Ce... mais, Ruri n'est pas ma petite-copine !**

**\- À d'autres ! Tu racontes ça à tes parents si tu veux, mais pas à moi.**

**\- Bon ok, c'est vrai."**

Ute avait envie de rire avec son interlocuteur, mais il en était incapable. Honnêtement, il était très gêné de se retrouver en face d'une personne qui le connaissait depuis son enfance, alors qu'il n'en avait lui-même aucun souvenir. Très vite, une autre question lui brûla les lèvres, à savoir s'il était l'un des enfants présents lors de cette excursion mais... il avait peur de sa réponse.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose sur son visage, caché sous sa frange. Une cicatrice, qui paraissait imperceptible sans le regarder attentivement et Ute se figea. L'adulte semblait avoir compris son malaise.

**"Ce n'est pas beau, hein ?"** il souleva sa mèche de cheveux, pour lui montrer la trace qui évoquait vaguement la marque d'une griffure. **"Ne t'en fais pas, cela date d'un incendie survenu lorsque j'étais jeune. Mais ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter. Tu sais, ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là a beaucoup affecté mon petit-frère Tron. Ce n'était pas facile à vivre. Mais mes fans trouvent ma balafre sexy, depuis qu'on me l'a arrangé !**

**\- D'accord. Je..."** l'adolescent ravala sa difficilement sa salive. **"Je ne savais pas, je suis vraiment désolé !**

**\- Tu t'excuses pour mon visage, ou mon frère ? Mon frère ****_ne changera plus_****, tu sais."** Thomas semblait amer à ces mots. Puis il leva les yeux vers le croissant de Lune. "Mais cela me fait plaisir de discuter avec toi. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était... à propos d'un paquet de bonbons ? Papy nous en offrait toujours.

**\- ... Papy ?"** Ute repensa alors à ce vieux bonhomme qui leurs offrait des bonbons à lui et Yuma, pendant l'excursion qui avait chamboulé son enfance. Alors il faisait bien partie du voyage, lui-aussi...

_Et est-ce que par hasard..._

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir introduit Yuya, Yuzu et Serena comme une lettre à la poste ! XD Je suis contente, le timing est respecté et comme je le disais : il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose à raconter sur Maiami City._

_Sinon, normalement, Serena et Yuzu s'entendent relativement bien dans l'anime mais dans cette fic ce sera une autre paire de manches. En vérité c'est une question de contexte, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir que pour une certaine raison : Serena déteste Yuzu et reporte toute sa colère sur Yuya, qui n'a rien demandé. En passant, Serena est bien ici la soeur adoptive de Reiji et Reira._

_Au sujet de Thomas, ha ha. Mais que prépare t-il ? :X Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec Ute ?_

_Vous le savez déjà au fond de vous, mais... je vous réserve encore quelques surprises à ce propos, croyez-moi. Car il y a encore des non-dits. Beaucoup de non-dits même, mais bien sûr Ute a oublié. Pas de chance._

_PS : La série Insatiable m'a beaucoup inspiré pour ce chapitre, j'avoue ! X)_

_Avis ? :/_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (auteure, autrice ou écrivaine, c'est quoi le mieux ? :O).  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient.  
Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une montagne russe après avoir écrit et relu ce chapitre, formidable._

_Alerte au personnage malsain dans ce chapitre. J'étais vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise au moment de l'écrire et pas qu'à ce passage d'ailleurs, car certaines relations entre les personnages commencent à dégénérer._

_Ecrire la dernière partie de ce chapitre a été soulagement, pour ma part..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 12**

Ute repensa alors à ce vieux bonhomme qui leurs offrait des bonbons à lui et Yuma, pendant l'excursion qui avait chamboulé son enfance. Alors il faisait bien partie du voyage, lui-aussi...

Est-ce que par hasard...

**"Tu veux savoir si je connais la personne qui a été impliquée dans l'accident de cette expédition ?**

**\- Euh... oui."** affirma Ute, surpris. **"Enfin si tu t'en souviens."** son interlocuteur rigola à gorge déployée, bien que la situation n'avait rien de très drôle à proprement parler. Le garçon haussa un sourcil :

**"Qu... qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?**

**\- Rien. En fait, je ne suis pas sure de m'en souvenir moi non-plus."** il affirma et reprit son sérieux. **"Tu sais cette histoire a fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque. Les gens ont raconté pas mal de choses aux informations mais ton nom et celui de la victime n'ont jamais été divulgués." **il le regarda droit dans les yeux.** "D'ailleurs, je suis certain que si tu demandes à l'un de tes camarades s'il se souvient d'une affaire impliquant un Duelliste Psychique qui attaque un enfant, ils te ressortiront cette histoire sans la connaître en détails."**

Les yeux de Ute s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes. **"Ah... je ne savais pas. On ne me l'a jamais dit...**

**\- C'est juste pour te dire de ne pas en parler avec n'importe qui, si tu veux conserver ton anonymat. Cela dit, tu étais trop petit pour en prendre conscience je suppose. C'était si isolé que ça dans ton internat ?**

**\- Disons qu'on ne m'a pas laissé chercher sans me surveiller. Ma famille ne m'a pas expliqué grand chose de plus. Seulement que j'avais essayé de défendre mon petit-frère contre un adolescent qui s'en prenait à lui."**

L'idole fit la moue, avant de lui demander : **"Ah... et qui t'a raconté ça, exactement ?**

**\- Mes frère et soeur, mais..."**

À cet instant, une alarme sonna dans la tête de Ute. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?_

Il était en train de révéler des éléments de son passé à un presque-inconnu dont Ruri lui avait demandé de se méfier plus tôt dans la journée et qui se retrouvait comme par hasard à sa porte, au moment de rentrer chez lui ?! Il avait pourtant promis à la jeune fille de se méfier et par un concours de circonstances, il était assis là dans les escaliers à lui révéler ses secrets ?! Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé auparavant ?!

Et puis, comment pouvait-il se présenter comme un vieil ami s'il n'était jamais venu le voir à l'internat ?

**"Hm ? Tu es bien silencieux tout à coup."** Thomas écrasa finalement sa cigarette, avec un sourire moqueur. **"Tu vas bien ? Tu as fini par te souvenir de quelque chose ?**

**\- Juste par curiosité, tu es venu seul ici ?**

**\- Avec mon grand-frère Christopher. Il avait un truc à demander pour notre père.**

**\- Pourquoi tu es resté devant la porte ? Tu pouvais rentrer avec lui et la cigarette ne les dérange p-"**

**\- ... Par politesse, je suppose ?"** il répondit au tac au tac, mais Ute voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé sur le visage du plus âgé. Par instinct, il recula d'un pas prêt à se lever en cas de problème mais l'adulte se leva en premier. **"Je vais te dire une bonne chose et tu feras ce que tu veux de cette information. Après tout, c'est ma parole contre celle de ta famille mais cela me chagrine que les choses n'aient pas été dîtes comme elles le devraient. Le mensonge est une chose, mais la vérité blesse encore plus.**

**Ute..."** il dit, en attrapant brusquement les épaules du plus jeune avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il lui faisait mal ! **"Tu n'as jamais essayé de protéger ton frère d'un autre garçon, le jour où tout est arrivé. Dans ce Duel, tu étais ****_contre lui_**** et c'est lui qui t'a provoqué ! La victime a juste essayé de vous séparer !**

**\- ... Quoi ?!" **le plus âgé repoussa Ute contre la pierre froide et passa au-dessus de lui, resserrant soudain sa prise sur ses épaules. Ute essaya de se libérer de son emprise avec un râle. **"Tu me fais mal, lâches-moi !"**

L'autre garçon le regardait toujours hilare et n'avait pas lâché ses épaules. Ute se débattit mais l'autre était beaucoup plus fort. Il crut un instant qu'il allait l'étrangler, lorsqu'une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux qui le refroidit sur place. Il voulut crier, mais s'en retrouva alors incapable. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

Le plus âgé le relâcha finalement et le releva d'un geste brusque, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, accompagné d'Akari qui les regardaient sans voix...

**"Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"** demanda finalement celui que Ute devina être Christ, d'un ton sévère.

Ute tremblait à présent. Il allait crier, hurler quelque chose et se précipiter vers la porte, lorsque Thomas passa les bras qui étaient autour de ses épaules contre sa nuque dans un geste qui semblait _presque_ amical - s'il ne le serrait pas aussi fort contre lui. _Il lui intimait clairement de garder le silence, s'il ne voulait pas avoir plus de problème et tentait de dissimuler le mal-aise qui s'était instauré entre eux..._

**"Rien du tout. Je saluais seulement Ute-kun. Bonsoir, Akari, tu es toujours aussi belle avec l'âge !**

**\- Bonsoir."** répondit froidement la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son frère avec un air indéchiffrable. **"Ute, tu dois rentrer maintenant. Il est tard. Mamie commençait à s'inquiéter !"**

L'adolescent hocha la tête et commença à balbutier, **"... Ok." **il dit, en essayant de se détacher de l'étreinte de Thomas, tandis que sa soeur récupérait le sac de cours qu'il avait laissé entre la porte et le buisson.

**"Inconscient, il faut partir ! Lâche-le tout de suite."** ordonna Christopher, stoïque. **"Tu sais bien que-**

**"Oui, oui, je ne recommencerai plus ! Si on ne peut plus rigoler maintenant !"** et il le relâcha, non sans lui donner une tape dans le dos qui l'obligea à le regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux...

Ces yeux...

**"À bientôt, Ute-kun. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas à venir me trouver ! Je serai ravie de t'ouvrir ma porte ~ !" **c'est sur ces mots qu'Akari obligea son petit-frère à passer l'entrée des Tsukumo pour de bon.

* * *

Ute avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans manger. Après tout, c'était la fête au rez-de-chaussée et les adultes pouvaient se servir en petits fours et autres, si bien qu'ils ne remarqueront pas son absence.

Akari l'avait obligé à monter lorsque leur mère était venue les trouver avec un regard noir, pour leurs demander ce qu'il se tramait devant la porte et pourquoi Ute avait été absent en cours l'après-midi. À la grande surprise du garçon, sa grande-soeur mentit en expliquant qu'ils saluaient simplement Christopher et que l'appel du collège était un malentendu comme leurs avait déjà expliqué Yuma. Ute nota intérieurement que sa mère ne l'avait même pas salué et tourna les talons comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel au monde...

Mais c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis...

**"Yuma ! Tu es en haut ?!"** il cria sans réfléchir après son frère, qu'il espéra trouver au grenier avoisiné à sa chambre. Il grimpa aux escaliers, pour ouvrir la trappe qui conduisait jusqu'au repère de son jeune frère :

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** celui-ci lui demanda, tandis qu'il était attablé avec Rei Shingetsu pour jouer aux cartes. Ils étaient tous les deux en pyjamas et avaient préparé mille et unes provisions au coin de la pièce, avec un futon - sans doute Rei avait prévu de passer la soirée chez les Tsukumo, ce qui l'irrita encore plus !

**"Ah ! Bonsoir, Ute-kun ! Comment s'est passé ta journée avec Ruri-chan ?!**

**\- Ute ce n'est pas le moment, je suis en train de gagner !**

**\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois : qui était la personne que j'ai affronté lorsque j'étais gamin ?! Et est-ce que je me battais vraiment pour toi ?!"**

Un oiseau passa, lorsque Yuma se tourna vers son frère. À première vue, il ne savait pas quoi répondre tandis que Rei passait d'un visage à l'autre sans comprendre. **"Ah... peut-être que je devrais vous laisser !**

**\- Oui, cela vaudrait mieux."** trancha Ute, en fronçant les sourcils. En dehors des Duels, il n'avait jamais était aussi en colère et toutes les angoisses et la fatigue de ces derniers jours, le rendait à bout.

**"Non, reste Shingetsu." **Yuma décida, avant de reposer ses cartes sur la table impassible. **"Tu sais quoi, Ute ? J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de faire le perroquet entre les parents et toi, parce que vous n'arrivez pas à communiquer !"** l'impassibilité vira rapidement à la colère. **"Débrouilles-toi tout seul et demande-leurs !**

**\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?!" **Ute explosa en s'approchant de son frère, fou de rage. **"Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'ici, à part jouer au jeu de nos parents et manger au restaurant avec eux ? Jouer au fils modèle qui veut devenir Archéologue comme son Papa, avec un grand "A" et céder à tous leurs caprices pour montrer qu'ils sont une famille unie ? En me laissant un plateau d'onigris, pour t'excuser ?!**

**\- NOUS sommes une famille unie ! Tu es juste jaloux parce que Papa ne parle jamais de toi !**

**-** **Je n'ai strictement RIEN à faire de Papa ! Et nous ne sommes pas une famille unie ! Regarde les choses en face, tu ne les as même pas vu depuis trois ans ! Où étaient-ils ?! Tu penses qu'ils ont pensé à toi ? Jamais !"**

Yuma claquait des dents, face au ton que prenait Ute. Son grand-frère devenait méconnaissable et méchant dans ses propos, même l'atmosphère autour d'eux semblaient avoir changé ! Il devenait lourd et irrespirable :

**"S'il-te-plaît Ute-kun." **Rei tenta d'intervenir, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas à sa place.** "Yuma ne se sent pas bien ! On devrait tous aller se reposer et vous en rediscuterez à tête reposée demain si-**

**\- Si tu détestes autant nos parents, alors retournes à l'internat !" **claqua Yuma, comme un coup de fouet.** "Comme le disait Maman, j'aurais préféré avoir un frère normal qui ne joue pas au Duel de Monstres ou souffrant de n'importe quel handicap, qu'un ****_animal enragé_**** dont on ne doit pas parlé ! Tu nous fais honte !**

**Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aller à l'école chaque matin et de te demander si l'incident ne va pas se reproduire ! Si tu ne vas pas blesser quelqu'un en jouant, ou si on va révéler ton secret au grand jour !" ****Ute recula d'un pas abasourdi, lorsque Yuma se leva pour le confronter.**** "J'en ai assez ! Tu la veux la vérité ?**

**Je préférais t'avoir à distance, lorsque tu étais loin de mes amis et quand je pouvais leurs parler librement sans qu'ils ne me posent des questions sur toi ! À te dire que ton frère a l'air cool, alors qu'il est ****_différent_**** ! La seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est gâcher ta vie à courir après un bonheur que tu n'auras jamais !**

**C'est de ta faute si Papa et Maman ne rentrent jamais à la maison, car il y a toujours un siège en trop !**

**\- YUMA ! CA SUFFIT !" **Rei le coupa en claquant le poing sur la table pour le ramener à la raison mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait et le garçon sursauta, se mesurant peu à peu de la portée de ses paroles.

**"J... sors d'ici Ute." **il ravala difficilement sa salive, ses jambes recommençaient à trembler. **"S'il-te-plaît."**

Mais Ute ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Son expression demeurait figée, aussi froide qu'un iceberg.

Il le savait. Ute avait toujours connu les arrières-pensées de Yuma à son sujet, mais il y avait un écart entre les connaître et les entendre dire. _Et cela faisait atrocement mal_. Finalement, il se détourna et revint vers la trappe par laquelle il était entré plus tôt et la referma derrière lui sans un mot de plus. Les deux plus jeunes étaient restés silencieux eux aussi et il se maudit d'avoir gâché leur soirée avec ses bêtises. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de monter comme ça et de lui demander des réponses sur le tas ?! L'impulsion sans doute...

_Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Thomas lui avait forcément dit la vérité._ C'était plutôt lui qu'il fallait questionner, d'autant que Ute était désormais certain qu'il était sa victime...

Pas qu'il s'en souvenait, mais cette expression fourbe sur son visage en disait long. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il y a des années. Bien avant l'internat, où il en avait pourtant vu passer des sourires de la sorte. Il se souvint alors de la photo que Thomas lui avait montré et... à y repenser, il avait beaucoup changé depuis cette époque. Son visage comportait quelques différences et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier coup d'oeil. Bien qu'il n'aient pas reconnu ses frères non-plus...

Finalement, il enclencha son réveil pour le lendemain et enfila un pyjama sans même jeter un oeil à son agenda pour faire ses devoirs - pour avoir séché, il était certain qu'il n'en avait pas de toute façon -, ni même se laver. Ses pensées allèrent de l'histoire que lui avait raconté Johan sur son Dragon, à la peur qu'il avait ressentit de se retrouver face à Thomas. Ajoutons à cela les révélations qu'il venait d'avoir de la part de Yuma, la crainte de devoir quitter le club Spade pour retourner à l'internat et la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre, pendant que ses parents faisaient la fête au rez-de-chaussée...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

**"Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté, pour être aussi joviale ?**

**\- Rien du tout. Seulement une part de vérité que son entourage a préféré lui cacher.**

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de ce garçon et tu le sais."** Christ rappela son jeune frère à l'ordre. **"Je pensais que Papa avait été clair avec toi à ce sujet, mais il faut toujours que n'en fasses qu'à ta tête !**

**\- Ca va ! Je suis un grand garçon maintenant ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait me blesser sans Disque de Duel. Je m'en suis assuré pour être sure, mais il a autant de force qu'en a Michael au réveil !**

**\- Tu t'en es pris à lui ?!"** l'aîné s'énerva, en se détournant légèrement du volant de la voiture. **"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Avoir le visage défiguré une fois ne t'as pas suffit ?!**

**\- Interdiction d'esquinter ma bagnole, alors regarde plutôt la route !"** l'idole soupira. **"Bien sûr que cela m'a suffit, pour qui tu me prends ?! Et puis, jamais je ne ferai de mal à mon ****_meilleur copain._****" **il pianota quelque chose à l'adresse de son _nouveau jouet_ sur son D-Pad. Le Duel à venir promettait d'être... _exceptionnel ~_

**"... Non, mais tu m'écoutes ?! À qui tu écris ?**

**\- À personne. Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ~"** Thomas taquina son frère avec un rictus. **"Pour une fois tais-toi et admire le spectacle en silence ! Et qui sait, peut-être que lorsque ce sera fini, Père te laissera enfin sortir avec Akari en enterrant cette stupide guerre de famille ? Non, cela ne te plairait pas ?!**

**\- Tss... décidément, tu as une imagination débordante !**

**\- À qui le dis-tu ~ !"**

* * *

Dans un Manoir au large de Neo Den City, un homme d'âge mur regardait _la Stardust Road_ depuis la vitre...

Sa partenaire, Emma, finissait de panser les blessures de la jeune fille blessée qu'ils avaient accueilli quelques heures plus tôt et qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. **"Ryoken-kun a dit qu'elle se remettrait assez vite."** elle précisa à son supérieur, avant d'ajouter : **"En attendant, il nous a conseillé de rester cachés ici.**

**\- Très bien..."** l'homme approuva, qui se détourna de la fenêtre pour observer l'adolescente allongée sur le canapé plus attentivement. _Son visage était le même._ Il serra les dents, en réprimant une vague de tristesse.

**"Est-ce que ça va ?"** lui demanda Emma, inquiète. **"Si tu veux, je peux aller voir s'il y a du café, ou bien...**

**\- Ca va.. merci."** il bégaya, perturbé. **"C'est juste, que je ne m'attendais à la voir dans cet état.**

**\- Je comprends. Je suis désolée...**

**\- Non, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner. Je ne devrais pas réagir de la sorte."** le sous-PDG de la SOL Technologie tenta de reprendre contenance. _Mais que lui prenait-il ?_

Bien sûr qu'elle lui ressemblait et il aurait du être préparé à la recevoir sous ce toit, puisque c'est lui qui a engagé sa partenaire pour la retrouver. L'heure n'était pas à la réminiscence et il devait maintenant se consacrer sur la suite. Après tout, la libération de Neo Den City n'allait pas s'accomplir toute seule.

**"Les Lancers ont pris d'assaut le Palais de Tops comme tu l'espérais. Et la Gardienne est ici, bien que son bracelet soit manquant."** Emma reprit, en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils du Manoir. **"Alors, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à la SOL Technologie après avoir révélé autant d'informations à des étrangers. Et notre "bien-aimée" Queen est toujours introuvable." **elle grimaça, en repensant à la "Diva" aux cheveux bleus-verdâtre.** "Vivement qu'elle soit attrapée celle-la !**

**\- Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, tant que Queen n'a pas été arrêtée en effet."** approuva son partenaire, de son nom Akira Zaizen. **"Elle sait que nous l'avons trahi et nous pourchassera, si elle a vent pour la Gardienne.**

**\- Alors on va juste rester cacher là, à attendre que ça se calme ? En utilisant des étrangers comme arme ?**

**\- J'ai posté quelques hommes en repérage. Mais..."** il admit. **"C'est plus ou moins l'idée...**

**\- Quelle plaie !"** la femme se plaint. **"Bon l'essentiel, c'est au moins qu'on peut toujours enquêter à distance.**

**\- Désolé de t'imposer ça."** s'excusa sincèrement Akira, avant de jeter un oeil sur les livres de "leur hôte", qui s'était évaporé lorsqu'il avait senti une présence malveillante roder autour de la Stardust Road...

Il tomba alors nez à nez, avec le récit qui l'intéressait...

**"Tu as déjà entendu le récit des trois Dragons ?"** il poursuivit. **"Ceux qui auraient façonné notre monde ?****  
**  
**\- Oui."** répondit derechef Emma. **"Ma mère me le racontait souvent lorsque j'étais petite...**

**_La Légende des trois Dragons_**

**Il est dit qu'autrefois, les sages Dragons ont fuit leur terre natale pour échapper à une dangereuse épidémie qui les obligeait à s'entre-déchirer, telles des bêtes sauvages, primaires et arrogantes...**

**_Le Chaos_****.  
**  
**Face à la détresse de ses amis, leur Dieu : le Numéron Dragon, Dragon de la Création, se sacrifia pour rebâtir un monde nouveau où ses amis n'auraient plus à souffrir. Un monde où de nouvelles espèces pourraient naître, donnant ainsi aux Dragons survivants une raison d'être : protéger l'héritage légué par leur souverain.  
**  
_**L'équilibre des choses ; le cycle naturel, les êtres vivants, les esprits...**_**  
**  
**Hélas son jumeau, dit le Dragon Suprême et de la Destruction commença a régner en Maître sur les créatures de l'Univers. Tel ****_le Démon incarné_****, il instaura la tyrannie auprès des autres Dragons et mit fin à de nombreuses espèces par caprice. Jusqu'au jour où un être faible surgit du néant et commença lui tenir tête...  
**  
**Un enfant nommé Astora*, héritier du pouvoir de création du Numéron Dragon et communiquant avec chacun.  
**  
**Secondé par ses nombreux amis, Astora était aimé de tous et oeuvrait pour ramener la paix dans le monde. Dans sa quête, il se lia d'amitié avec le Dragon Crimson : Dragonne de la Destinée, veuve du Numéron Dragon et rivale du Dragon de la Destruction pour le trône. Astora lui redonna le sourire et espoir dans ce monde.  
**  
**Mais ****_le Démon_**** ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et n'avait qu'une ambition : voler le pouvoir d'Astora, pour assurer sa suprématie. Jaloux et avide de puissance, il prit l'apparence d'un autre enfant pour gagner sa confiance et s'introduit dans ses appartements pour le dévorer, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une ****_Clef en Or_**** ensanglantée, preuve de son méfait. Il devint alors un Dragon irraisonné et ce fût le retour du ****_Chaos_****.  
**  
**Le Dragon Crimson, aveuglée par la vengeance, regroupa alors ses derniers alliés et lança l'assaut final contre le Dragon de la Destruction. Pour protéger le monde du ****_Chaos_****, elle se sacrifia à son tour aux côtés des amis d'Astora pour arrêter le Dragon maudit et sceller sa puissance. C'est suite à cet affrontement qu'est apparue l'énergie de Duel dont nous nous sommes servis, pour créer le Duel de Monstres et autres...**

**\- C'est exact, mais cette histoire est incomplète."**commenta le sous-PDG, avec appréhension.**  
**  
**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
**  
Akira inspira. **"Contrairement aux apparences, le Dragon Crimson était égoïste et éperdue de désespoir.**

**Le Dragon Crimson s'est sacrifiée pour permettre à l'âme d'Astora de triompher du Dragon Suprême, et de le ressusciter en utilisant celles de ses amis pour diviser et maîtriser la puissance de son pouvoir de Destruction.**

**Elle devait utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour détruire le Dragon Suprême, mais les a trahi par amour pour Astora.  
**  
**En d'autres termes, elle a sacrifié des innocents pour créer des Dragons capables de maîtriser les énergies de Duel ; Rituel, Fusion, Synchro et Xyz : puis les a utilisé pour retourner les pouvoirs du Dragon Suprême contre lui et le sceller au travers des quatre Dimensions, où elle s'est réincarnée auprès de son bien-aimé." **Emma cligna des yeux, puis pâlie en assimilant les informations. Elle retourna vers Rin, toujours inconsciente...**  
**  
**"L'énergie de Duel est en vérité le pouvoir du Dragon Suprême qui s'est déversé chez les Humains, car elle n'avait plus d'hôte. Les Duellistes Psychiques sont affectés par ****_le Chaos_**** puisque les Dragons corrompus de l'ancien temps sont aujourd'hui devenus des cartes, qui peuvent être utilisées par n'importe qui pour se défendre et le gène se répand. Avec le temps, l'Humanité a beaucoup évolué et écrasé le règne des Dragons.**

**... Mais corrompus ou non, quatre d'entre eux empêchent toujours le Dragon Suprême de se réveiller.  
**  
**Ce sont eux que ****_la secte d'_****"Exodia" recherche, chacun détenus par un "sosie d'Astora". Eux-mêmes soutenus par une incarnation du Dragon Crimson, chargée d'empêcher tout contact entre les différentes Dimensions.  
**  
**Rin, cette fille..."** les traits de l'homme se durcirent. **"Est l'une de ses quatre incarnations, comme l'était ma petite-soeur Aoi il y a maintenant 17 ans..."**

_**À suivre...**_

_* Astora, comme "Astral" ("Asutoraru") ou "Astrographe" ("Asutogurafu"). "Asu" est prononcé comme "Earth" et "Heart" en japonais pour "la Terre" et "le Coeur", même si je n'ai pas gardé le "U" dans l'orthographe._

* * *

_Aoi est morte. C'est triste, mais je ne suis pas désolée pour elle car je n'aime pas ce personnage et que son rôle est important. Quant à Thomas et Yuma... cela devait arriver on va dire, mais c'est hard comme scènes._

_Que vous dire de plus, sinon ?_

_Hm... avant de passer à la partie 2 de cette fanfiction, je peux vous confirmer que toute cette histoire de Duel Psychique était prévue depuis le début et que tout est parti de là ! XD L'histoire de la secte d'Exodia vient d'ailleurs d'une idée que j'ai eu datant d'une ancienne fanfiction que j'ai écrit nommée Péripéties du Destin et que je n'ai jamais terminé. C'est exploité différemment, mais l'idée de base reste la même, à savoir que c'est une secte qui cherche à s'emparer des quatre Dragons pour de mystérieux projets._

_Puis la petite histoire que j'ai raconté est bien celle qui relie pas mal de mystères de l'intrigue comme vous l'aurez compris notamment par rapport au Duel Psychique, mais pas que : je spoile un peu, il y a eu d'anciens Dragons et Gardiennes avant les quatuors actuels. Ce qui implique que certains personnages ont pu les rencontrer et cela peut expliquer certains comportements, notamment vis-à-vis de Ute et Ruri..._

_Après je ne vais pas vous introduire la "vie passée" des huit non-plus car ce serait abusé, mais des langues vont bientôt se délier pour parler de ce qui leurs est arrivé en tout cas..._

_Avis ? :/_


	14. Omake 1

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (parce que j'avais oublié cette petite introduction :X).  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient.  
Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou, j'espère que vous vous portez bien ~_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas le chapitre 13 de ma fanfiction, mais un Omake et une sorte "d'épilogue" à la partie 1. Je vais être franche avec vous, je ne sais pas comment vous allez l'interpréter à l'heure actuelle, car il est vraiment spécial et moins long que les autres. J'étais censé le publier à Halloween, mais il ne fait pas "peur"._

_Donc, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre si vous souhaitez en discuter..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Omake 1 & Epilogue de la Partie 1**

_**"Le Héros qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver sa Princesse, a été capturé par le Chasseur par mégarde ~**_

_**La Princesse qui a perdu son Héros a égaré son trésor le plus précieux. Endormie, elle attend le retour de son bien-aimé pour qu'il lui soit rendu, au sommet de la demeure isolée...**_

_**Le Cavalier qui pourrait lui venir en aide s'entête à protéger la Lady déchue, qui essaie de réparer les fautes du passé. Ensemble, ils affrontent la Sorcière qui a provoqué le malheur du Héros et de la Princesse, blessés !**_

_**Tandis qu'au loin, la Promise du Cavalier prie à chaque instant qu'il lui revienne sain et sauf...**_

_**Dans son nid, l'Oisillon chante. Bercé par le son des vagues et le chant de la Sirène qui ravive son coeur, meurtri par la colère et la souffrance. Apeuré de prendre son envol sans être épaulé par un être cher et encore loin de se mesurer aux Charognards, qui cherchent à l'atteindre et se resserrent autour de leur proie.**_

**_Vole, mon bel Ange ! Aide ces âmes en peine à trouver le salut éternel et récupère ce qui te revient de droit."_**

* * *

**_7 ans plus tôt..._**

**_"Tu écris toujours ?"_** son meilleur ami lui avait demandé, lorsque les adultes étaient partis se coucher. "On devrait aller dormir un peu, sinon les autres ne vont pas être contents.

**"Mais je ne suis pas fatigué !" **rechigna Joeri. **"Je peux encore rester debout !**

**\- Ok, ok." **Dennis fit la moue, avant d'aller chercher sa couverture préférée qui se trouvait au coin de la pièce. Il s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur et dit à son frère de coeur Sora à moitié endormi, de venir le rejoindre.

Joeri préférait rester allongé sur son sac de couchage à côté de sa lampe, pour continuer à écrire...

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était lorsqu'il est sorti de leur chambre pour aller remplir sa gourde. Il faisait nuit noir et son père était couché dans un autre bâtiment à l'écart. Des éclats de voix venaient de l'arrière du bidonville car les garçons plus âgés avaient eu l'idée de faire griller des marshmallows et bien sûr, Joeri, Sora, Dennis et _Miu_ étaient trop jeunes pour participer à ce genre de choses...

Il soupira, en se dirigeant vers le point d'eau pour remplir son récipient et faillit le renverser, en faisant demi-tour. Le sol était recouvert de boue et jonché de détritus. Le petit garçon trouvait cela dommage de polluer un si bel espace alors qu'ils avaient la chance de vivre dans une si jolie forêt. Il était d'ailleurs de plus en plus rare pour lui de trouver une fleur à dessiner, ou des cachettes pour se réfugier tant ses _frères et soeurs de coeur de circonstances_ vivaient reclus les uns, sur les autres, dans _la Forêt des Parias_...

Le lieu où les résistants au culte d'Exodia avaient trouvé refuge, pour échapper à leurs pratiques sataniques.

**"Que des idiots."** Joeri pesta, en passant devant les tentes des adolescents. Ils étaient vraiment tous en train de faire la fête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à fêter au juste ? Le jours où les cinglés les trouveront, ils seront tous morts et il n'y aurait plus rien à fêter. Tout comme ils avaient emporté la vie de sa mère il y a des années de cela. Sa prise sur la gourde qu'il transportait se resserra à cette pensée et il se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre attitrée, où il n'y avait ni chauffage, ni fenêtre en ce soir d'Hiver rude. Il déposa la gourde à côté de son matériel à dessin et se tourna vers Dennis et Sora, qui étaient endormis en tout point.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de venir les rejoindre au pays des songes ? Ouais, ça c'était une bonne idée...

* * *

Après une grande gorgée d'eau claire, il ne perdit pas un instant pour se recroqueviller dans son sac de couchage. Et dans son rêve, _la petite fille_ lui apparut une fois de plus pour prendre de ses nouvelles...

Il s'était de nouveau retrouvé dans un magnifique jardin, où ils pouvaient discuter à l'abri des regards. Loin de tous ces rebelles qui criaient pour un rien, à se vanter de leurs divers vols commis ou de leurs chasses du jour. Loin de ces traqueurs qui essayaient de s'emparer d'eux à chaque instant. Joeri était maintenant libre.

**"Bonsoir." **l'enfant lui sourit, en lui tendant une tasse qui ressemblait à une tisane. **"Je l'ai fait pour toi.**

**\- Merci, Sera."**

Cela semblait invraisemblable et, malgré son jeune âge, Joeri comprit qu'il devait être fou ou malade pour imaginer une chose pareille. C'est vrai, comment diable pourrait-il rencontrer l'esprit d'une petite fille à la nuit tombée ? Il ne l'avait jamais raconté à son père, qui ne croirait pas à cette absurdité de toute façon.

De plus, il s'agissait là d'un mirage que Joeri ne souhaiterait briser pour rien au monde...

Depuis la mort de sa mère, le ciel n'avait jamais été si bleu et dégagé : dans le monde réel, il était nuageux. C'était triste et il comptait les jours pour que le printemps revienne, où il pourrait recommencer à dessiner.

**"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ainsi, je me suis permise de te faire venir ici.**

**\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis le seul à te voir, si tu es réelle." **Joeri leva les yeux au ciel. **"Quoique, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais une imagination débordante..."**

La petite fille rigola. **"Tu n'es pas le premier à me voir, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer si vite. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, en tout cas pas avant que mon Maître atteigne un certain âge.**

**\- Alors, tu es vraiment ****_Starve Venom_**** ?"** il demanda, en s'asseyant sur la chaise de jardin.

**"C'est un peu compliqué, mais..." **Sera acquiesça. **"Oui, je suis bien l'esprit qui habite ton Dragon."**

Joeri bu une gorgée de sa tisane aux plantes. Il reconnut alors le goût familier de la tilleul, de la camomille et de la réglisse, son parfum préféré et s'interrogea un peu plus sur Sera. De ce qu'il avait appris lors de leur précédente discussion était que Sera était humaine autrefois et qu'elle aurait été arrachée de force à sa famille, pour sauver un ami. Depuis lors, son esprit se serait réincarné sous la forme du _Dragon Fusion Venin Affamé_. Une carte qui lui a été donné par un _mystérieux inconnu_, il y a quelques années de cela...

**"Tu ne m'as jamais dit depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? Et euh... est-ce que tu as vraiment mon âge ?"**

Sera fit la moue. **"Hum... il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches !**

**\- Tu as eu combien d'autres détenteurs avant moi ?**

**\- Lorsque je n'étais qu'un esprit gardien plus d'une centaine. Depuis que je suis une carte, tu es le troisième.**

**\- Ah ? Et c'était qui avant moi ?!**

**\- Une fille. Elle était douce et jolie. Mais tu sais, c'est le mari de la précédente qui a fait de moi une carte.**

**\- Oh ! Elle était gentille ?! Et tu préférais avant ou maintenant ?! Est-ce que tu appartenais... ****_à ma mère ?!"_**

Le coeur de Joeri se pinça soudain. Il avait posé la question sans réfléchir, mais il voulait une réponse claire. Après tout, il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps entre le moment où il avait perdu sa mère et celui où il avait reçu sa carte. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours eu cet espoir, cette douce illusion que _Starve Venom_ était le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui ait transmis... mais le visage triste de Sera en disait long sur la vérité...

**"Je ne peux pas te le dire." **elle secoua la tête. **"En vérité, je préférerais ne pas parler du passé et puis... tu n'as que sept ans. Mais je te dirais toute la vérité lorsque tu seras prêt à l'entendre, je te le promets.**

**\- Pa... pardon." **il s'excusa. **"Je t'ai encore ennuyé avec toutes mes questions.**

**"Ca va." **elle tenta de le rassurer, avec un sourire triste. Presque mélancolique. **"Mais, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de réintégrer le monde réel. Après tout, tu as besoin de rêver et de te reposer toi-aussi..."**

Joeri cligna les yeux, lorsqu'une lueur dorée enveloppa le corps de Sera, qui lui ordonnait presque de se rendormir. Sa vue vacilla soudain mais il lutta pour rester lucide - non, il avait encore tant de mystères à percer sur cet endroit ! Sur son Dragon ! _Sur sa mère !_ Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir maintenant et retourner à sa vie monotone, coincé avec ses frères d'infortune et les histoires tourbillonnant dans sa tête !

**"Att... attends !"** ce furent ses dernières paroles, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil...

Sera soupira. Bien sûr, que c'était encore trop tôt ! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à un si jeune garçon d'écouter son histoire et de tout assimiler. Après tout, que pourrait-il y changer ? La petite fille ne pouvait que prier pour le salut de son _grand-frère_, qui devait en faire bien baver à son Maître... et elle espérait aussi que Mani reste le garçon ferme et droit qu'il a toujours été, avec le sien. Parce que si les quatre Dragons devaient se retrouver à nouveau, il n'y aurait plus de seconde chance...

Et même si cela signifiait qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, Sera les empêcherait de se réunir une fois de plus !

Ses doigts de crispèrent en se remémorant le cri du quatrième Dragon, qui hurlait à la mort...

* * *

_**Retour au présent.**_

_Il chantonnait dans les longs couloirs de la bâtisse._ Sa comptine résonnait et portait au loin, tandis que Joeri transportait son butin du jour contre son épaule. _Son père serait sans doute fier de lui, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Oui, Papa ne pouvait qu'être très fier de lui ~ !

Les membres de la secte le regardait avec respect, le regard aveuglé par la convoitise et perverti par leurs préceptes ignares. Joeri en rigolait intérieurement : le voyaient-ils réellement comme leur Dieu ? Ou comme une menace à craindre, jusqu'au jour du _Grand Sacrifice_ ? Au fond, la réponse importait peu aux yeux du garçon. C'était même plutôt jouissif d'être ainsi adulé par _des êtres qu'il allait déchiqueter jusqu'au derNier. ArrAcHer leUrs TripEs, enfonCer sEs crOcs dAns Leurs CHairs Pour Qu'ILs souffrent et en PlEurent..._

Adieu l'enfant misérable qu'il était et les chemises boueuses dans lequel il nageait ! Il abordait désormais un uniforme impeccable, uniquement souillé par le sang de la _cible_ qu'on lui avait demandé de transporter. Elle était d'ailleurs dans un état lamentable et il paierait cher pour cet affront ! Il s'en assurerait ~

**"Joeri..."** au coin du couloir, l'ombre de la petite fille qui hantait ses nuits depuis qu'il était enfant se découpa. Elle avait les bras croisés et tremblait, comme si un souffle glacial s'était soudain abattu sur elle.

Son regard s'égara alors sur le garçon qu'il était en train de transporter et elle était en train de balbutier quelque chose lorsque Joeri lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied jalousement, avec un regard doux et rêveur :

**"Mère ! Je suis rentré ~ et je t'ai apporté un ami !"**

Sera avait échoué...

_**Fin de "Daily Life".**_

* * *

_C'est peut-être difficile à comprendre en lisant comme ça, mais cela va s'éclaircir avec le temps..._

_Cet épilogue note quand même pas mal de choses, notamment "l'identité" de trois Dragons sur quatre si vous avez vu le film Dark Side of Dimensions. Par contre, je ne peux encore rien vous dire à propos du quatrième : qui est-il, que veut-il ? Et surtout, lequel est-ce parmi les quatre Dragons ? Pas Starve Venom, en tout cas._

_Pauvre Sera. Elle a tout fait pour éviter qu'une catastrophe arrive et au final, Joeri s'est quand même tourné du mauvais côté et avec la secte. Ce qui lui est arrivé sera raconté et comment il a pu changer à ce point._

_J'ai dit que ce chapitre est un omake, car c'est le premier où Ute n'apparaît pas du tout..._

_Dans le chapitre 13 et le premier de la partie "Transition", je reviendrai sur le Duel Yuya/Serena vs Aki et je continuerai de vous relater le récit de Ute, après toute cette série de malheurs qui se sont enchaînés si vite._

_Avis ? :/_


	15. Chapitre 13

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (nope, ce n'est pas une référence à une certaine Rize -_-).  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient.  
Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou ~_

_Un chapitre que j'ai pris du temps à écrire. Je n'aime vraiment pas décrire et relire les Duels c'est horrible. Je vais rester sur mon avis de base et me centrer sur l'histoire principale, vraiment c'est le mieux à faire._

_Bref, j'espère qu'il saura vous satisfaire quand même..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 13**

* * *

_**Serena Akaba - 1 800**_

_**Yuya Sakaki - 2 600**_

_**La Mystérieuse Inconnue - 3 100**_

* * *

_La Mystérieuse Inconnue_ n'était pas spécialement patiente. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir coupé la route à ces deux gamins la soirée précédente, ni de devoir les traquer ainsi dans la ville alors qu'il pleuvait à seau.

Bien sûr, elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Divine. Mais lui-même semblait soucieux quant à cette missive.

Et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'obéir aux ordres de Takuma Saio son supérieur : à savoir de livrer ces deux enfants à la secte. Divine ne l'avait dit qu'à elle seule et elle comprit que quelque chose clochait dans les hautes sphères de Neo Den City. L'homme d'affaire était bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il en retournait pour s'emparer de la ville et déjouer ainsi les plans de ses supérieurs dans l'ombre. Et... les choses iraient alors pour le mieux, comme elles l'avaient toujours été...

C'était ce qu'elle pensait.

**"Ladies et Gentlemens !" **cria le garçon qu'elle affrontait en invoquant toujours plus de Monstres cartoonesques sur le terrain qui revenaient et revenaient encore plus nombreux, tels des parasites ! Il n'y avait donc aucune limite à cette Invocation ? La Capacité Spéciale de son _Dragon Rose Noire_ l'en avait pourtant débarrassé le temps d'un tour ! Mais les voilà repartis au point de départ, avec plus de cinq Monstres sur le terrain ?!

Et pourquoi diable deux d'entre eux flottaient dans des espèces de colonnes de lumière ? Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grotesque ! Cela sonnait même comme de la triche d'avoir deux Monstres sur le terrain qu'elle ne pouvait pas attaquer comme les autres et qui rappelaient toujours à l'ordre leurs compatriotes...

**"J'active la capacité spéciale de la ****_Sorciècarte Potartiste_**** ! Grâce à elle, je peux fusionner mon ****_Dragon Pendule aux Yeux Impairs_**** de mon terrain, avec le ****_Magicien Observateur du Temps_** **!"** il dit prononça, lorsqu'une puissante rafale de vent vint entremêler les deux Monstres, pour laisser apparaître un nouveau Dragon. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup au précédent, mais arborait des formes triangulaires avec un cerceau derrière lui. Mais il était toujours le même Dragon rouge aussi increvable et terriblement agaçant...

**"Alors, impressionnée ?**

**\- Une Invocation Fusion ! Non, mais tu te crois malin ?"** se plaint l'autre casse-pied, qui servait de partenaire au garçon alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien sur le terrain, si ce n'est un Monstre de Niveau 2 en position de défense. **"Pourquoi avoir appelé le ****_Dragon Pendule aux Yeux Runiques_****, alors que tu pouvais te contenter de l'achever avec ton Dragon de base et l'attaquer avec ton Magicien ensuite ? Joue sérieusement !"**

Le garçon sembla se vexer, mais il ne releva pas le ton que prenait sa compatriote. **"La subtilité ma chère Serena : c'est que lorsque mon Dragon est invoqué, il ne peut pas être affecté par les effets de cartes !**

**\- Ben voyons ! Avec ****_Lapin Blanc de Clair de Lune_****, j'aurais pu me débarrasser de ses pièges au prochain tour !"**

Yuya soupira, avant de reporter son attention sur les cartes qu'il avait invoqué sur le terrain.

Il en avait désormais quatre, dont trois en position de défense et qu'il pourrait ré-invoquer avec l'Echelle Pendule, si besoin. Cette fille avait un _Dragon Appât_ sur le terrain : qui ressuscitera automatiquement un _Dragon Rose Noire_ et lui permettra de réactiver sa capacité spéciale - à savoir, détruire toutes les cartes sur le terrain lorsqu'il est invoqué. Son _Dragon Runique_ y résisterait bien sûr et grâce à son autre faculté spéciale, il pouvait attaquer trois fois durant ce tour tant qu'il y avait des Monstres disponible sur le terrain.

Ainsi, il avait déjà remporté ce Duel. Cependant...

**"Joue, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Le déluge ?! Que je perde patience ?!"**

Cependant... il en était hors de question. Sinon, Serena lui promettait mille et une tortures pour lui avoir gâché son Duel ! Puis la réponse lui vint naturellement : pour la satisfaire, il devait lui confier la suite...

**"J'active la capacité spéciale de ****_Trampolynx Potartiste_**** ! Grâce à elle, je peux récupérer l'un des Monstres qui configure mon Echelle Pendule pour l'ajouter à ma main ! Je choisis le ****_Tapicureuil Potartiste._**

**Vas maintenant,** **_Dragon Pendule aux Yeux Runiques_**** ! Attaque son ****_Dragon Rose Noire_**** !" **l'attaque détruit le Dragon instantanément, qui fit perdre 600 point de vie à son adversaire en une bourrasque. **"Ensuite, j'invoque un Monstre en position de défense face verso. C'est tout pour l'instant...**

* * *

_**Serena Akaba - 1 800**_  
_**Yuya Sakaki - 2 600**_

_**La Mystérieuse Inconnue - 2 500**_

* * *

Sans grande surprise, l'Inconnue invoqua un Monstre Plante de Niveau 4. Puis elle utilisa une carte magique qui était censée lui permettre de convertir son _Dragon Appât_, en Monstre syntonisateur.

Yuya la contra avec la carte magique _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'Inconnue d'utiliser sa Plante pour détruire le _Lapin Blanc de Clair de Lune_ de Serena et de l'attaquer directement avec son _Dragon Appât_. La jeune fille s'énerva un peu plus contre son ennemie jurée du jour : déjà qu'elle était naturellement à cran... et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la raisonner toute la journée !**  
**  
**"Tu es aussi fourbe que silencieuse, ****_Mademoiselle Mystère_**** ? Très bien. C'est mon tour, je pioche !**

**\- Ne fais pas de bêtise Serena, je t'en supplie ! On doit coopérer !****  
**  
**\- La ferme ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !"** elle cracha. **"Et j'active la carte magie continue ****_Formation Feu - Tenki_**** ! Qui me permet d'ajouter un Monstre de type Bête-Guerrier de maximum Niveau 4 à ma main. Je choisis ****_Tigre de Clair de Lune_**** de Niveau 3, que j'invoque en mode attaque ! Et grâce à ma carte magique, il gagne 100 point d'attaque supplémentaire. Attaque son ****_Dragon Appât_**** !"**

Malgré toutes ses protestations, comme il s'y attendait : Serena n'avait pas réfléchis une seule seconde et avait foncé tête baissée sur le Monstre à effet de son adversaire. L'Inconnue utilisa évidemment la capacité spéciale de son _Dragon Appât_ pour rappeler à l'ordre l'un des deux _Dragons Rose Noire_, de son cimetière.

L'attaque fût alors redirigée vers ce _Dragon Rose Noire_, mais l'Inconnue n'activa pas sa capacité spéciale - sans doute de peur de se retrouver sans rien contre le _Dragon Pendule aux Yeux Runiques_ de Yuya au prochain trous, immunisé de la destruction par son effet spécial. Elle grinça des dents. Il était hors de question de décevoir ses supérieurs : elle devait leurs rapporter ces gamins au plus vite, elle en avait fait le serment !

**"Ah !" **cria Serena en volant sauvagement contre le mur qui trouvait derrière elle. Sonnée, elle perdit 1 100 points de dommages d'un coup et peinait à se relever. Un filet de sang perlait sur sa lèvre...

* * *

_**Serena Akaba - 700**_  
_**Yuya Sakaki - 2 600**_

_**La Mystérieuse Inconnue - 2 500**_

* * *

**"Serena !"**

C'est à ce moment précis que Yuya commença à regretter son choix et de ne pas avoir terminé ce combat plus tôt. Après tout leurs vies étaient en jeu avec cette _Duelliste psychopathe_ et ils n'avait pas le temps de rire.

Contre toute attente, _la Sorcière_ s'adressa alors à lui pour la première fois, en lui demandant simplement :

**"Vas-tu enfin de donner à fond contre moi ? Ou... vas-tu jouer au garçon charitable, en laissant gagner cette perdante qui ne le mérite pas ?"**

... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Evidemment qu'ils allaient l'emporter !

**"Non." **Yuya désapprouva.** "Nous allons gagner... ensemble !"**

**\- J'active..."** Serena se releva difficilement, en s'appuyant contre le mur. **"... la capacité spéciale de mon ****_Tigre de Clair de Lune !_**** Lorsqu'il est détruit au combat, je peux faire revenir un Monstre de mon Cimetière sur le terrain et la battle phase n'est pas terminée !"** elle reprit son souffle, en regardant méchamment Yuya.

Elle venait de comprendre que d'une façon ou d'une autre, son partenaire ne s'était pas donné à fond durant ce Duel et elle comptait bien lui prouver qu'elle avait du mérite elle aussi. À lui, comme Reiji et ses parents !

**"Je fais revenir ****_Panthère Danseuse de Clair de Lune_**** sur le terrain !**

**\- Quoi ?!"**** l'Inconnue s'écria abasourdie ! Sans doute surprise par le retour de ce Monstre dangereux, dont elle s'était débarrassée si facilement au premier tour grâce à son Dragon. ****"Non !**

**\- Vas-y, Serena !**

**\- Grâce à ma carte magie continue, ****_Formation Feu - Tenki_****, mon Monstre gagne 100 point d'attaque. Ensuite..."** elle soupira. **"Cette carte peut attaquer deux fois tous les Monstres de mon adversaire sans qu'il ne soit détruits la première fois : et je crois que tu as déjà loupé ta chance de nous vaincre avec la capacité spéciale de tes Dragons. Vas-y ****_Panthère_****, achève ce Duel !" **sans un mot de plus, la guerrière aux griffes et 2 900 point d'attaque frappa par deux fois me _Dragon Rose Noire_, qu'elle détruit pour un total de 1 000 points de vie perdues et s'attaqua ensuite à son _Dragon Appât_ qui avant déjà utilisé sa capacité spéciale ce tour, pour un total de 2 500 point de dommages supplémentaires, soit le reste de ses points de vie...

Leur adversaire vaincue poussa un dernier cri avant de tomber à terre, _son masque fendu au sol_.

Ces enfants avaient gagné et _elle avait échoué_. Une larme perlait sur sa joue tandis qu'elle semblait murmurer tout bas, quelque chose qu'elle seule ne pouvait entendre_. Gloire à l'avènement des Duellistes Psychiques..._

* * *

_**Serena Akaba - 700**_  
_**Yuya Sakaki - 2 600**_

_**La Mystérieuse Inconnue - 0**_

* * *

**"Quant à toi !" **l'adolescente se releva d'un coup furieuse, pour attraper Yuya par le col de son t-shirt et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. **"C'était mon Duel ! Comment as-tu osé !**

**\- Mais je t'ai... !" **un deuxième coup de poing et le garçon tomba au sol. C'était mauvais, il saignait du nez...

**"Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir et le simple fait d'imaginer que tu n'es pas terminé le Duel pour me laisser le champ libre me révulse !" **son visage s'assombrit et elle serra son poing ensanglanté. **"Non mais je passe pour quoi, moi ?! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Je t'interdis de te mêler de mes Duels ! Je ne suis pas ta chère Yuzu, tu m'entends ! Moi, j'ai une mission à accomplir ! Et on a besoin de moi pour ça ! Je...**

**-** **Je... je n'ai pas... je suis désolé..."**

Serena avait raison quelque part. Il n'avait pas respecté sa fierté en tant que Duelliste... et s'il voulait vraiment la défendre pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, qui aurait pu leurs coûter la vie à tous les deux : il aurait dû terminer ce Duel par lui-même, plus tôt. Il avait fait une erreur et réagit trop tard...

Qu'est-ce qu'en penserait son père ? Et qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ?

**"Tu me dégoûtes !" **elle hurla, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ! **"C'est à moi de réparer ****_cette barrière_**** !"**

**"Serena ! Serena, non ! REVIENS !"**

Trop tard, elle s'était encore enfuie en larmes...

_Et les autres Lancers arrivèrent bien vite, pour prendre la relève..._

_Mais qu'avait-il fait ?_

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

**"Alors, tes parents ne veulent pas que tu restes avec eux pour le petit-déjeuner ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas dit ça."** Ute soupira. **"Je ne veux simplement pas avoir à faire à eux pour le moment.**

**\- Mais à cause d'eux, tu dois déjeuner tout seul dans le parc ! Ce n'est pas correct !"** la petite-fille fronça les sourcils en resserrant le paquet entre ses doigts. "C'est horrible, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

**\- S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi ****_Roboppy_****. Tu vas alerter les passants !**

**\- Il n'en est pas question ! Ils doivent partir de chez toi, ces gens ! Des parents ne peuvent pas être aussi méchants avec leurs enfants !"** elle fit la moue. **"Comment tu vas faire pour être en forme et faire des Duels, si tu ne te nourris pas correctement ?! Tiens, prends un réglisse ! Cela calmera ta faim !**

**\- C'est gentil Roboppy, mais tu sais ce n'est pas...**

**\- J'insiste ! Mon grand-frère ne sera pas content si j'ai laissé mon nouvel ami mourir, sans manger !"**

Ute hésitait entre sourire devant l'attention de la petite-fille qui essayait de bien faire pour l'aider, en pensant à son bien-être. Ou se maudire pour l'avoir croisé tant de fois lorsqu'il essayait d'aller se cacher pour déjeuner avant le réveil de sa famille et les entraînements réguliers chez le Maître Rokujuro.

Cette petite était assez singulière : elle était à la fois mature et très garçon manqué...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il l'avait rencontré en compagnie de son "imbécile de rival" comme elle l'a appelé, qui contrairement à ce que Ute pensait n'était pas son frère : seulement un enfant prénommé Haru et qui vivait avec elle. La petite ne voulut rien lui révéler davantage et Ute n'insista pas lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle arrivait toujours au parc avant lui avec les mêmes paquets de bonbons à la main et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en uniforme scolaire. Preuve que la condition de cette petite n'était pas très enviable non-plus...

**"Merci."** il dit, avant de lui tendre un bout du croissant qu'il avait acheté en chemin.** "Mais toi aussi, manges.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais non, moi je n'ai pas besoin ! Tu dois le garder, pour manger avant tout !" **elle déclina poliment.

**\- Si tu me donnes des bonbons, je dois te donner quelque chose en retour non ? Et c'est moi le plus âgé.**

**\- Hm..." **elle acquiesça, avant de prendre la pâtisserie entre ses doigts. **"Cela se tient...**

**\- Tu vois." **il avala la réglisse. **"Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi aussi Roboppy, sinon tu vas tomber malade.**

**\- Non, cela ne risque pas de m'arriver à moi !" **elle commenta. **"Je suis ****_immortelle_**** et ****_indestructible_**** !**

**\- Ha ha, si tu le dis !" **il rigola, lorsque un rayon de soleil vint lui agresser les yeux. La journée promettait d'être belle contrairement à toutes ces journées passées sous la pluie et le mauvais temps...

Ute ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait été chanceux ces derniers jours ou s'il ne faisait que retarder une échéance certaine avec sa famille, ou sa scolarité en générale.

Sa famille ? Oh, elle se portait bien ! Si on excluait son frère Yuma, qui lui lançait des regards en coin et à qui il n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis quatre jours successifs : si ce n'était pour lui demander un feutre noir _\- puisque le sien était évidemment usé_. Ses parents ? Leur relation se limitait toujours au strict minimum et c'est à cause de leurs présence, qu'il avait désormais tant de mal à communiquer avec sa grand-mère...

La seule qui l'avait étonnée ces derniers jours était sa grande-soeur Akari, qui lui avait donné le double de son argent de poche : en lui faisant promettre de ne pas en parler autour de lui et d'y faire très attention.

Le club ? Malgré la froideur d'O'Brien à son égard et les questions qu'il n'avait pas réussi à poser à Johan au sujet de son Dragon, cela pouvait aller. L'entrainement chez le vieux Rokujuro se déroulait plutôt bien même si Shun n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter pour un rien et qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à invoquer correctement son Dragon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore au résultat escompté.

Les Arclight, qui avaient bouleversé son quotidien ? Malgré le Duel qu'il devrait livrer bientôt contre un adversaire qu'ils lui désigneront via le club Diamond, Ute n'avait jamais revu Michael, ni Christopher !

Il aurait payé cher pour que Thomas s'abstienne de venir au collège pour une soit-disant recherche de talent qui lui donnait presque l'impression que la célébrité se baladait librement dans l'établissement scolaire, comme s'il était chez lui. Hélas, il l'avait croisé bien plus d'une fois dans les couloirs et Ute n'oublierait jamais le regard de Yuma, lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras par inadvertance et salué comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Il s'était refroidi sur place devant tant de fans de l'idole qui ne manquèrent de l'interviewer en retour.

C'est alors que Ute comprit qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas se demander quel genre de relation pouvait bien entretenir Yuma et Thomas, après tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'incident ? Car le plus étonnant était bien que Thomas semblait plus en froid à l'égard de Yuma, qu'avec lui-même. Ou peut-être était-ce _calculé_ ?

Quant aux études ? Moyen. Le Président du Conseil des élèves l'avait condamné à deux heures de colle chaque samedi matin pour avoir fuit les cours avec Ruri. Cependant, il était le seul à devoir endosser cette punition. Pas que cela le dérange que Ruri échappe à la règle, mais il trouvait ça étrange que Mamoru la pardonne ainsi.

_Ruri..._

Ute ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était devenue... évasive après avoir trouvé une drôle de lettre dans son casier. Sans doute une provocation en Duel, mais elle refusa d'en dévoiler davantage. Elle se contentait d'agir comme d'habitude : mais Ute a bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude.

Il priait secrètement pour que Shun l'éclaire un peu plus, car si Ruri avait besoin d'aide il devait l'aider...

* * *

**"Ruri, bizarre ?"** son ami demanda en clignant des yeux. **"Ma soeur a toujours était étrange, Ute."**

Hum... comme il s'y attendait, l'aîné des Kurosaki n'était pas très vif d'esprit.

**"Donc, tu n'as rien remarqué ? Allez Shun, fais un effort !**

**\- Je te dis que je ne sais rien, Ute !"** l'aîné haussa le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, avant de s'expliquer : **"C'est une fille ! Et les filles, elles font des trucs de filles comme... je ne sais pas : regarder des séries vaseuses à la télévision entre filles ! Ou aller au toilettes à deux. Ou lire des mangas où les garçons sont en couples en criant des trucs incompréhensibles comme "Uke" et "Seme", ou "Ils sont trop Kawaii" avec des étoiles dans les yeux !"** il s'arrêta un instant, avant de croiser les bras songeur. Ute cligna des paupières.

**"Même ma mère, MA MÈRE s'y est mise tu te rends compte ?! Et tu sais ce qu'elles regardent en ce moment avec Blair ? Une série où une fille qui a maigri passe ses journées à s'empiffrer et à tuer tout le monde autour d'elle ! Et elles se MARRENT pendant des heures, alors qu'elles passent leurs journées à parler de nourriture elles-aussi et à se dire en même temps que NON ! Elles ne doivent pas en acheter parce que sinon elles n'auront plus assez d'argent pour s'acheter des vêtements et des magazines sur du maquillage et la faune et la flore ! Mais des fringues Ute ! C'est comme si le monde des filles ne tournait qu'autour de ça ! Elle ont bien de la chance de m'avoir comme garçon avec toutes leurs manies, je vous le dis !**

**\- Shun...**

**\- Woh, on l'a perdu je crois !"** commenta Arito qui les avait rejoint, encore en pyjama.

**"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que c'est, que de vivre seuls avec deux gamines chaque matin ! Ah puis si ce n'est pas les vêtements, c'est les livres bien sûr ! Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien en faire de tous ses Shojos à l'eau de rose ? Comme si Ruri se pensait assez mature pour intéresser un garçon !"**

Arito et Ute le regardèrent avec des gros yeux, avant qu'Arito ne jette un regard à Ute. Il finit par se marrer à gorge déployée, sous le regard outré de Shun.** "Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais rire !"**

Ute ne savait pas quoi dire, tandis que Shun continuait de s'énerver contre Arito. Normalement, c'était là que Ute défendait Ruri en disant qu'elle était digne d'intérêt et pas seulement une fille qui ne s'intéressait qu'à la beauté extérieure, comme le prétendait Shun. Sauf que Shun était le grand-frère de Ruri...

Et un grand-frère qui n'était certainement pas prêt à accepter que son meilleur ami sorte avec sa soeur.

Ruri avait été formelle à ce sujet : elle lui avait formellement interdit de lui parler de leur relation, sous prétexte que Shun commencerait à devenir étouffant et jouerait les chaperons jusqu'au bout ! Et même s'il faisait le misogyne comme ça, il savait que si par malheur quelqu'un venait à faire du mal à sa petite-soeur, ce quelqu'un se réveillerait à l'hôpital avec un coquard sur l'oeil droit et des hématomes sur tout le corps...

**"Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe amoureuse ! Je serais curieux de voir la tête de ce pauvre type...**

**\- À qui le dis-tu, Shun..."** répondit Ute abattu, tandis que les rires d'Arito redoublèrent et que son grand-père débarquait pour leurs demander pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps à nettoyer toutes ses statuts.

Bon très bien. Décidément, Shun n'était pas la bonne personne pour lui parler de Ruri. Il devrait chercher les réponses seul. Peut-être que Blair ou une autre amie de Ruri pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair ?

_Il devait se renseigner..._

* * *

**"Je vous le confirme. Ce sont bien les termes du marché qu'elles ont passée à deux.**

**-** **Excellent, _Moru-chan_ ! Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux !" **le félicita l'homme assis à la place du Proviseur, les jambes soigneusement repliées sur son bureau. "Tu as bien tout enregistré ?

**\- L'un de mes suivants s'en est chargé à ma place."** il dit, en lui remettant une clef USB.

Ledit _Moru-chan_ grinça des dents de devoir se livrer ainsi aux basses besognes de cet homme, qui l'avait embrigadé dans ses sombres projets. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là au juste ? Il était le Président du Conseil des élèves du collège d'Heartland City et un digne héritier de la famille Jinguji ! Pas le larbin d'une célébrité qui se croyait tout permise et le menaçait ouvertement de ruiner la réputation de sa famille !

**"J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton oncle, tu sais."** commenta le jeune adulte, avec un rictus. **"C'est vrai, me céder les rênes de son école pour protéger l'honneur de sa famille et son neveu prétentieux ! Peu de gens en auraient fait de même, tu ne crois pas ? Je me demande si tu aurais fait pareil pour protéger les tiens ?**

**\- Prenez cette fichue clef et fichez-nous la paix !**

**\- C'est qu'il mordrait presque en plus !"** il rigola satisfait, en reposant le dossier qu'il consultait pour prendre la clef entre ses doigts. **"Mais j'aime ça. Maintenant, j'aurais une autre requête à te confier...**

**\- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !"**

Le visage de l'idole se ferma brusquement et Mamoru ravala sa salive, en se souvenant qu'il était seul dans la pièce avec une brute influente, qui n'avait pas hésité à le frapper plusieurs fois ces dernières jours. Manque de bol, Mamoru n'était pas des plus obéissants... et même sous la contrainte, il comptait bien le faire savoir !

Mais Thomas se contenta de soupirer, sans perdre cet air froid qu'il arborait. "Pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu me donnes le nom de ton complice. Je veux savoir à quelle genre de taupe j'ai à faire. Ensuite, je voudrais que tu m'aides à donner un motif légitime pour faire virer un élève de cet établissement scolaire.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. **"Vous détestez Ute à ce point ? Vous êtes sérieux ?**

**\- Ute ?" **le plus âgé ricana sombrement.** "Mais qui a parlé de faire virer Ute ? Ute est très bien là où il est ! Grâce à qui penses-tu qu'il a pu sortir de l'internat pour retourner chez ses proches ?"**

Le visage ébahit de Mamoru à cet instant, aurait pu valoir tout l'or du monde. **"... Quoi ?"**

Thomas reposa la clef USB sur le bureau, avant de se lever de sa chaise pour jeter un oeil au portail de la cour qui n'était pas encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. Puis il se retourna vers le môme qui osait lui tenir tête, pour s'expliquer : **"La loi approuvée par Tonton Faker a été le déclencheur, bien sûr.**

**Mais pour sortir de Spartan City, ce pauvre garçon avait besoin d'une autorisation parentale et d'un accord de son médecin traitant. Penses-tu que les parents de cet avorton l'auraient laissé sortir, si je n'avais pas mis mon grain de sel ? Tout ce dont il me fallait était de lui attribuer un tuteur dans l'ombre et faire circuler un billet ici et là. Tu sais que ses parents étaient prêts à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, il y a peu ? Juste pour s'assurer qu'il sorte de leurs vie à jamais ?" **Ses rires redoublèrent. **"Je n'ai jamais vu des parents haïr autant leur enfant ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas très étonnant vu les ****_antécédents_**** de cette famille." **Il commença à jouer avec un stylo à plume w_aterman_ qui traînait sur le bureau, sans se perdre dans son récit :

**"Et le pire dans cette histoire : c'est que c'est mon grand-frère qui s'est porté garant pour faire plaisir à sa copine, qui n'avait pas encore l'âge requis pour récupérer la garde de son frangin avant le jour J. Je ne te raconte pas la tête qu'a fait mon père, après tout ce qui est arrivé entre nos deux familles ! S'il a accepté, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais d'accord et pour observer le pouvoir de son Dragon de plus près...**

**Pour faire chier ses parents aussi, qui font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le ramener à l'internat cela va de soi.**

**\- Vous êtes cinglés ! Je veux dire..." **Mamoru balbutiait. **"Pourquoi avoir adopté un enfant pareil, si vous le détestez à ce point ? Cela vous aurez bien arrangé qu'il s'en aille ! Et puis vous aimez vous moquer des gens."**

Thomas ne releva pas et s'approcha du garçon à pas lent, les mains derrière son dos. **"Cinglés ?**

**On a été plutôt gentils jusqu'ici ! Il est retourné dans sa famille d'origine, là où sa frangine l'attendait. Sa vieille grand-mère avait l'air ravie elle aussi ! Où est le mal ? Tu sais que si mon frère le voulait, à l'heure actuelle, il pourrait l'éloigner de sa famille pour négligence, ou le ramener de force à l'internat ?**

**C'est lui qui en a la garde après tout, même s'il ne ferait jamais ça bien sûr. Non, il est trop faible et il a l'intention de remettre la garde à Akari d'ici quelques mois, même si je ne l'approuve pas du tout ! Gâcher un talent pareil dans une institution ou dans une famille comme ça, il faut être fou ou complètement dérangé !**

**\- Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?" **l'autre garçon repris un air sérieux.** "Je le connais à peine ce garçon.**

**\- Parce que..."** il se pencha vers lui, d'un air menaçant et résigné. **"Tu vas devenir ami avec lui, toi-aussi."**

Mamoru Jinguji était surtout en train de prier tous les Dieux de la Terre, pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Vivement le retour de Shark, pour qu'il puisse le tirer de ce mauvais pas...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Mon pauvre Mamoru, mais tu es le martyre de cette fanfiction. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus ^^'._

_Je sais que faire une ellipse avec Ute n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée, mais dans les faits si j'étais restée sur le rythme lent du jour après jour jusqu'au tournoi inter-club, ce serait vraiment très long et ennuyeux. Avec cette partie nommée "Transition", je pense que je peux me le permettre maintenant pour ne pas vous perturber ensuite et encore mieux : cela m'a permis d'accélérer les choses avec la petite Roboppy, d'introduire un arc avec Ruri et de faire revenir Shark plus vite que prévu..._

_Par rapport à l'épilogue de la partie 1, j'y reviens un peu : je avoue que je n'avais pas spécialement prévue de donner une vraie identité aux Dragons de base. J'ai eu cette idée par rapport à une théorie que j'avais et je n'ai jamais sorti puisque cela pouvait être un bon élément à inclure à cette histoire ; à savoir que trois des Dragons avaient des points communs avec les personnages de Dark Side of Dimensions, sorti en parallèle à Arc-V au rappel. Puis je voulais vraiment que les Dragons puissent communiquer avec les Yu et soient uniques._

_Dans les prochains chapitres, j'aimerais bien travailler sur Ruri et sa relation avec Ute..._

_Avis ? :/_


	16. Chapitre 14

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (on pourrait écrire Ryo techniquement, aussi).  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient.  
Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou ~_

_Ah ! Ce chapitre est un électro-choc, à lui tout seul ! X) Pas de mensonge, que des vérités. Par contre, Ute n'apparaît pas vraiment ici. Du coup, on pourrait presque parler d'un Omake comme celui avec Joeri..._

_Sinon, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec l'OST : « Serious » de Tales of the Abyss, en tête. Vous devriez l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez :_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 14**

Ce matin là, Ruri était assise devant le long canal de la ville...

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se lever tôt, mais son frère faisait tellement de bruit en se préparant pour aller chez le vieux Maître qu'elle s'y sentait obligée. Le vent était frais, mais le ciel était doux.

C'est le genre de moments où elle aurait attrapé son appareil photo pour immortaliser les oiseaux dans le parc. Elle adorait les photographier et les dessiner au grand air. Mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à l'ouvrage.

**"Tu es arrivée plus tôt que prévu."** l'autre fille la saluait.

**"Il le fallait bien."** elle acquiesça. **"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?**

**\- Je viens juste d'arriver.**

**\- Menteuse."** Ruri haussa un sourcil. **"Je sais que tu es là depuis longtemps toi-aussi.**

**\- Touché."** dit l'autre, en s'asseyant à son tour. Elle était en survêtement et transportait un sac avec elle.

**"Ce n'est pas trop lourd de transporter cet engin avec toi tout le temps ?**

**\- Mon carrosse ?"** elle rigola, en désignant son sac. **"Non, il est moins lourd que toi.**

**\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

**\- Ha ha !"** la fille rigola, tandis que Ruri fit la moue. **"Je te fais marcher. En fait..."** la fille fouilla dans sa poche, avant d'en sortir un bracelet à la pierre dorée, en forme de diamant. **"J'ai pensé qu'il te manquerait."**

Ruri regarda l'objet avec attention, sans y toucher cependant. Elle ne se décida à le reprendre que lorsque son amie insista. "Merci, Anna. Alors, est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ?"

Ladite Anna, de son vrai nom Anna Kozuki du club Clover, hocha la tête...

Elle avait cependant l'air perplexe et Ruri vit qu'à son visage, la nouvelle n'était pas spécialement bonne. Mais peu importait. Elle devait connaître la vérité et Anna seule, pouvait l'aider...

**"Au sujet de ce qui est arrivé avec ton père et Monsieur Heartland..."** Anna s'arrêta, avant de préciser. **"Et bien, je doute qu'ils soient morts. Rassure-toi."**

Ruri ravala sa salive. **"Il aurait fallu plus que ça pour se débarrasser de Monsieur Heartland, je pense...**

**\- Tu sais que derrière ton visage angélique, se cache un petit démon ?**

**\- Continue."****l'autre adolescente soupira.**

**"J'ai enquêté sur mon Maître et il s'avère que tu as peut-être raison. Il ne vient pas d'ici, mais... d'ailleurs, je suppose. Et son fameux protégé là, Dennis..." **elle leva les yeux au ciel. **"Je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui.**

**\- Rien du tout ?"** Ruri réfléchit. **"Alors, est-ce qu'ils seraient arrivés tous les deux en même temps ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais n'oublis que cela reste des suppositions. Cette histoire est trop bizarre et je suis d'avis qu'il vaudrait mieux rester sur nos gardes." **Anna se gratta la joue.** "On ne sait jamais...**

**\- Tu as raison..." **Ruri acquiesça, avec un pincement au coeur. Alors, cet homme qu'elle avait aperçut dans son rêve ce soir là était bien ce Monsieur Sakaki Yusho, débarqué d'on ne sait où à la même période...

Ce même Monsieur Sakaki, qu'elle avait aperçu dans l'un de ses rêves aux côtés de trois enfants...

**"Tout de même, on touche peut-être à quelque chose qui nous dépasse."** Anna dit en se relevant, avec un air à la fois fatigué et intrigué. **"Comment expliquer que deux personnes disparaissent, à cause d'un bracelet à priori tout à fait ordinaire ? Et que deux autres apparaissent à la place ? Il y a de quoi devenir dingue...**

**\- Attends, tu as dit..."** Ruri murmura presque. **"Que tu n'avais rien trouvé sur ce Dennis, mais... et sur Monsieur Sakaki ? Il n'y a vraiment rien sur lui ici ? Si ça se trouve, il est déjà venu ici par le passé et... !"**

Anna tiqua, mal-à-l'aise. **"En fait, je ne suis pas sure. Alors, j'ai préféré attendre pour te le confirmer..."** elle sortit son D-Pad, pour lui montrer une photo qui datait depuis maintenant dix-sept ans. **"Tiens..."**

Il s'agissait d'une photo prise lors du tout premier tournoi de Duel de Monstres, après sa création par Monsieur Heartland dans sa jeunesse. La photo avait l'air à priori ordinaire et montrait tous les participants à l'événement, plus ou moins souriants. Ruri regarda Anna, ne sachant pas spécialement où elle voulait en venir.

**"Je ne connais pas les détails, mais j'ai eu une liste des participants de l'époque et je peux te dire que parmi eux, il y avait un certain ****_"Sakaki" ou "Sakuragi Z."._**** Mais, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit sur la photo...**

**\- Alors, pourquoi me la montrer ?"** Ruri cligna des yeux. De son point de vue, ce n'était qu'une photo d'une soixantaine de personnes tout à fait ordinaires. **"Puis Sakaki pourrait être le nom de famille de n'importe qui.**

**\- Ah ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas Ruri ! Attends..." **elle dit, avant de commencer à chercher sur la photo où étaient annotés plusieurs noms :** "Là !" **elle désigna.** "Ce sont les parents des Kamishiro. Et là, il y a Monsieur Arclight de l'école Diamond. Regarde, il y a sa femme enceinte pas très loin, avec leur premier fils ! Tu enquêtais sur eux aussi, non ? ... Et quelque part, il y a aussi mon oncle : le père de mon cousin Allen, tu sais...**

**\- Euh... oui ?**

**\- ... Et attends... ah, je les ai trouvé : regarde par ici, ce sont les parents de Ute et Yuma dans le coin à droite. Juste à gauche des Tenjo, tu les vois ? Les Tsukumo !" **Anna zooma sur la photo, pour aider son amie à y voir plus clair. Elle sourit en les regardant : le couple avait l'air si joyeux, épanouis et plein d'avenir !

Puis Anna vint peu à peu vers la droite, quand un troisième visage se dessina derrière l'épaule de Kazuma...

Il était presque de profil : sa tignasse sombre était en bataille. Il avait le visage sérieux et le regard vif, malgré la photo du journal qui avait pas mal vieilli. Il souriait timidement à la caméra et tenait la main d'une enfant : probablement la petite Akari, la soeur aînée des Tsukumo aujourd'hui âgée de dix-neuf ans...

**"Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais vu un garçon qui ressemblait à Ute dans tes rêves, je te croyais à peine. Mais avec cette photo, je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une coïncidence et que tout était lié. Je veux dire... ils sont peut-être ****_de la même famille_****, mais est-ce qu'ils peuvent se ressembler autant ?**

**\- Qui..."** la voix de Ruri commençait à trembler. **"Qui est ce garçon, Anna... ?"** l'autre fille l'étudia, avant de songer que tout dévoiler en bloc à son amie, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout...

**"Son nom était Misut*. Misut Shingetsu, c'était l'oncle maternel de Ute et apparemment..."** Anna chercha un autre article de journal, datant de la même époque. **"Il souffrait d'un trouble du comportement, qui se serait manifesté pendant ce même tournoi. Il aurait blessé l'un de ses adversaires et aurait été disqualifié pour ça.**

**Cet incident est plus ou moins connu, car c'est la première fois qu'un Duelliste Psychique s'est manifesté dans l'Histoire. Mais comme Monsieur Heartland a tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, son nom a été oublié avec le temps.**

**\- Misut... Shingetsu ?" **Ruri s'arrêta sur chaque syllabe du nom de ce garçon, comme pour se rappeler de quelque chose. Ce nom lui était étrangement familier et en même temps, elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir entendu un jour. Misut... non Shingetsu, comme _Rei Shingetsu_ des premières années. _Mais oui !_

L'un des meilleurs amis de Yuma serait alors...

**"Mais... Ute ne m'a jamais parlé de quelque chose comme ça. Je ne comprends pas !**

**\- Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas. Ou n'a jamais su ? En tout cas du peu que j'ai vu Ute, j'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'il ressemble si peu à ses parents. D'ailleurs, je connais bien Yuma et il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui.**

**\- J'ai toujours trouvé que Ute tenait des Tsukumo."** l'arrêta Ruri. **"Cheveux sombres hirsutes, teint mat...**

**\- Et c'est tout !"** Anna rigola. **"Au final, il doit tenir du côté de sa mère. Même si elle ne lui ressemble pas.**

**\- Yuma ne t'a vraiment jamais parlé de lui ?**

**\- Jamais."** affirma Anna. **"Il se plaignait de sa soeur de temps en temps : qu'elle était trop sur son dos et patati, patata. Mais d'un frère aîné jamais et comme on pensait le connaître, personne n'a demandé non-plus.**

**\- Je vois..." **répondit Ruri avec un pincement au coeur, avant de revenir vers son bracelet. Maintenant elle avait encore de nouveaux éléments. C'était le moment idéal pour récapituler ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'ici :

* * *

D'abord, son père qui avait commencé à avoir des contacts étranges sur l'internet. Une secte, semblerait-il.

Puis un beau jour, sans crier gare : il était arrivé avec Monsieur Heartland, le Maire de la ville dont les méfaits entre vols, meurtres et corruptions faisaient de plus en plus la une de la Presse. Il y avait aussi des hommes en noirs avec eux et... Ruri n'était pas certaine de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, c'est allé trop vite.

_**"P... père... !"**_

Elle se souvint avoir crié. D'avoir jeté des objets. D'avoir couru jusqu'à l'étage et s'être enfermée dans la salle de bain. Ruri s'est débattue, pour empêcher ses assaillants de l'attraper. _Son père pleurait, impuissant._

Il croulait sous les dettes. Il était faible et toutes ses économies partaient dans l'école privée, où il avait tenu à inscrire sa fille. En vérité, c'était un homme brisé et instable depuis son divorce, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à élever sa fille correctement et l'avait inscrite à l'internat, en semaine...

Ruri ne s'en était jamais plainte. Elle aimait son père et n'avait _jamais_ omis l'idée de retourner vivre aux côtés de sa mère, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Et elle pensait qu'ils étaient complices, malgré tout...

Un homme horrible l'a attrapé par les cheveux. Il l'a traîné jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et l'a brutalisé. Monsieur Heartland rigolait dans son coin, surement satisfait que son plan se soit déroulé comme il l'imaginait.

La jeune fille tenta de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait, en vain... puis il y eu cette lumière vive qui émana de son bracelet. C'était le bracelet qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance et dont elle ne s'était jamais séparée. Il y eut alors comme un flash et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, une ombre malveillante et dorée en est sortie !

Elle avait des yeux verts effrayants et en un éclair, elle a terrassé tous ces hommes en noir ne laissant derrière elle qu'une terre sans vie. _La chose_ s'est alors tournée pour la regarder... puis a fait disparaître son père et Monsieur Heartland sous ses yeux, dans une lumière encore plus vive ! Et _elle_... souriait...

_Cette chose lui a souri, avant de disparaître..._

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent un cauchemar pour Ruri. Car personne n'allait croire à de telles absurdités ! Une multitude de corps meurtris et deux disparitions, pour une seule rescapée et suspecte présumée. _Elle_.

Lorsque son innocence dans cette affaire fût difficilement prouvée, elle dût quitter l'internat et intégrer l'école commune de la ville. Elle changea de nom de famille pour _Kurosaki_, le nom de sa mère et de son demi-frère Shun. Puis elle entra en contact avec diverses personnes, pour tenter de résoudre cette affaire...

D'abord, Anna Kozuki. La détective en herbe de son école privée et meilleure amie de l'époque, qui enquêtait déjà sur la disparition de Monsieur Heartland : pour le compte d'autres élèves victimes de tous ses trafiques.

Celle-ci avait accepté de l'aider, en échange de pouvoir étudier son bracelet car elle était fascinée par le paranormal, au même titre que les affaires à élucider. Ruri ne put protester, car après avoir vu cette chose dorée en sortir qui lui avait enlevé son père et fait tant de mal autour d'elle : elle n'était pas prête de le porter à nouveau et le simple fait de le regarder la terrifiait ! Dire qu'elle avait osé le confier à une amie...

Puis lorsque d'affreux et mystérieux cauchemars, ou apparitions ont commencé à la tirailler derrière sa façade de fille joyeuse : elle a fait la connaissance de Rio Kamishiro, qui lui avait affirmé qu'elle faisait les mêmes rêves inquiétants au sujet de filles qui lui ressemblaient et de différents garçons, au même visage...

Et enfin, elle avait rencontré Ute, l'un de ces garçons : mystérieux et perdu, caché derrière son frère Shun.

* * *

Tout chez Ute l'avait rapidement fasciné ! Le fait qu'il soit très mature et qu'il ne sache pas grand chose sur le monde qui l'entoure avait suscité beaucoup d'intérêt auprès des autres, en même temps...

Ses camarades pensaient qu'il était geek, ou juste un parfait asocial aux airs de gothique. Mais Ruri y voyait seulement un garçon timide, qui avait certainement un vécu et avait du mal à s'exprimer avec les autres...

Lorsqu'ils se sont finalement rencontrés au club Spade, Ruri a rapidement compris que Shun et Ute étaient assez complices et que le garçon avait plus de facilité, pour parler aux personnes plus âgées. Puis vint le moment où Shun les a présenté après ce Duel amical qu'elle venait de remporter contre Cathy, du club Heart.

Ruri ne savait pas spécialement comment exprimer ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par un garçon auparavant, sauf peut-être par de beaux acteurs comme Cole Sprouse ou Ian Somerhalder, de ses séries préférées *tousse*, *tousse* ! Et puis, elle n'était pas une fleur bleue non-plus ! Elle n'allait pas tomber amoureuse du premier venu comme ça : même si une partie d'elle voulait absolument en savoir plus !

Elle s'est dit... au début, qu'elle pourrait essayer de se rapprocher de lui, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Ne serait-ce qu'en rapport avec ses rêves : bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais parlé directement avec lui...

* * *

Puis au bout de quelques jours, elle a pris conscience que ce garçon se mettait naturellement à l'écart et sans s'en rendre compte, qu'elle était devenue son pilier : et en faisant en sorte qu'il s'adapte, il se sont finalement intégrés au club Spade tous les deux assez facilement, sans même trop se reposer sur Shun...

Tout allait pour le mieux et Ute et Ruri sont devenus de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à commencer à sortir ensemble. Même si du point de vue de Ruri, il s'agissait surtout d'escapades à deux, sans frère sur le dos.

Parce que leurs frères respectifs étaient invivables...

Bien sûr, au sujet de Shun ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais Ruri cherchait encore le moment pour avouer à Ute que son petit-frère Yuma les épiait à chaque occasion ! De quoi avait-il si peur, sincèrement ?

Qu'il la blesse en Duel ? Il faudrait déjà que Ute et Ruri s'affrontent tous les deux pour ça !

**"Au sujet de ton bracelet en revanche, je n'ai rien appris de plus."**** reprit Anna, en s'excusant. ****"Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à cette fille là, la voyante...**

**\- Rio."** Ruri grimaça. **"C'est compliqué, nous sommes en froid en ce moment et elle m'a défié en Duel.**

**"Hein ?!"** Anna cligna des yeux, surprise. **"Cela ne va pas du tout ça ! On a besoin d'elle pour ses visions !"**

L'adolescente aux cheveux longs soupira. **"Si tu veux tout savoir mène l'enquête, c'est ton métier après tout ! En vérité, elle en veut à Ute car Shark et lui se sont battus en Duel. Elle veut m'affronter à la sortie d'hôpital de son frère et a émis des conditions sur ce Duel. Mais... je peux toujours les décliner.**

Anna croisa les bras. **"Lesquelles ?**

**\- Hm..."** Ruri préférait ne pas y penser. **"Elle a dit que si je gagnais, elle promettait que Shark ne s'approche plus jamais de Ute. Si je perds en revanche, que je devrais rompre avec lui sur le champ.**

**\- Cette fille est sérieuse ?"** répondit Anna, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. **"Elle est jalouse ?**

**\- De moi, je ne crois pas !"** Ruri rigola. **"Mais, je garde ce Duel en mémoire tout de même. J'en veux à Shark pour tout ce qui s'est passé avec Ute ces derniers temps, alors je pense les affronter tous les deux un jour.**

**\- Fais !"** acquiesça Anna, en reprenant son sac sur ses épaules. **"En attendant, n'oublis pas que cette secte ou nos ennemis pourraient avoir des yeux n'importe où et qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se voit le moins possible.**

**\- Je comprends."** Ruri sourit. **"Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Anna !**

**\- Mais de rien !"** elle dit. **"Avec Fuya, on essaie de bien faire même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. Lorsque les choses iront mieux ou si tu te sens mal : n'hésites pas à nous rendre visite au club Clover ! Que ce soit dans l'intérêt de l'enquête ou non, je suis sure que tu y trouveras ton compte et on a une nouvelle recrue !**

**\- Promis !"** notre héroïne salua son amie, avant de reporter son attention sur le canal. Elle allait bientôt devoir se lever pour aller en cours, tandis qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses émotions...

Dire que Ute lui avait révélé tous ses secrets et qu'elle : elle continuait de garder les siens dans l'ombre, la rendait malade ! Mais... c'était dans leurs intérêt à tous les deux. Pour l'instant, il était primordial qu'elle garde le secret. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un lieu où cacher son bracelet. Et ensuite...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, en se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié de parler des Arclight à son amie et du danger qu'il pouvait représenter pour Ute ! Après tout, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles sur l'identité de la personne qu'il devrait affronter, ni de l'enjeu réel de cet affrontement qui devait servir "d'exemple".

Zut ! Devait-elle lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir, ou enquêter sur eux ? Ou... peut-être en savait-elle déjà à leurs sujet ? Elle soupira. Peu importe, elle lui demanderait ces informations la prochaine fois.

Après tout : Anna était bien au courant que Ruri se méfiait d'eux, comme le diable... et ce n'est pas comme si l'une ou l'autre courrait un plus terrible danger aujourd'hui, que le mois précédent. _N'est-ce-pas ?_

_**À suivre...**_

_* Misut, Mis-Ute, Misuto ou Mist, comme le Numéro 96: Dark Mist ou Black Mist. Fallait le trouver ! XD_

* * *

_J'ai longuement hésité à ce que Misut appartienne aux Tsukumo ou aux Shingetsu. Les deux faisaient sens, mais j'ai préféré opter pour Shingetsu pour la cohérence de l'intrigue : et parce que je trouvais bizarre que la grand-mère ne se soit pas exprimée plus que ça, si Ute ressemblait tant à l'un de ses fils..._

_Mais du coup, cela veut dire que Rei cache des choses lui-aussi et n'était pas chez les Tsukumo par hasard. Enfin, en théorie : car la dispute des frères aurait pu éclater n'importe quand. Mais que sait Yuma, sur Rei ?_

_Au sujet du passé de Ruri : en vérité j'ai changé d'avis plusieurs fois, par rapport à une idée que j'avais au départ et qui laissait à désirer. Mais je ne vais pas vous en parler maintenant, peut-être plus tard..._

_Avis ? :/_


	17. Chapitre 15

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (à l'envers, ça fait : Ori-Roshimika et cela a du sens en plus)._  
_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._  
_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou ~_

_Chapitre écrit assez vite, l'impulsion sans doute. En même temps, je savais déjà ce que je voulais écrire contrairement au chapitre précédent, où j'étais plutôt dans le flou..._

_Hors-sujet : alors que je pensais que mon PC était mort alors que non, j'ai cassé mon smartphone T_T ! Hier en revenant de chez l'orthoptiste il m'a glissé des mains dans la voiture et l'écran a commencé à faire des trucs bizarroïdes. Par idiotie je l'ai fait tomber à nouveau en espérant qu'il revienne, mais rien n'a changé. Ce matin l'écran était noir et comme c'est impossible d'ouvrir la coque, on ne peut pas voir ce qui ne va pas. Et il n'est plus garantie non-plus, donc il est mort :/ C'est le jeudi 12 qui m'aura porté la poisse..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 15**

Yuya avait encore mal dormi. Non, pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas dormi du tout...

Serena était introuvable depuis toute une semaine et les Lancers ont été forcés de se cacher, après avoir perdu la bataille pour s'emparer de la _SOL Technologie_, la plus grande compagnie de la ville.

Jusqu'ici, les opérations s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées : ils avaient réussi à reprendre le Palais de Cristal de la ville et à capturer cet espèce de voyant schizophrène qui se faisait appeler _"Sartorius"_, même si son vrai nom était _"Takuma Saio"_. Celui-ci faisait bel et bien partie de la secte et était originaire de la Dimension Fusion, l'ennemi à abattre et supposément, là où ils devaient se rendre pour mettre fin à tout ça...

Et de leurs côtés ? Hum... on ne pouvait pas dire que les choses avaient évolué. Reiji était toujours le même robot sans coeur qui donnait des ordres à ses compagnons sans remords, malgré le nombre de blessés...

Et cette fille qu'ils avaient capturé ? Ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose à son sujet non-plus, car elle s'efforçait de garder le silence et faisait de la concurrence à Reiji, tant qu'elle restait de glace. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais tenté de s'évader, ce que Yuya trouvait assez suspect au vu de sa situation.

Ses camarades la surnommait _"la Sorcière"_. Mais Yuya avait pitié pour elle. De nombreuses fois, il est allé la voir dans le dos de ses supérieurs pour lui demander comment elle allait et pour lui apporter de la nourriture. Elle ne répondait jamais à ses questions, mais au moins elle mangeait ce qu'il lui donnait. Et puis, mieux valait faire la conversation tout seul et rester avec elle, plutôt que de la laisser seule dans une cellule aussi sombre.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait isolée de la sorte...

* * *

**"Nous y sommes."** le prévint _"Spectre"_, le serviteur bien habillé qui l'avait intimé à le suivre dans le manoir où il avait troué refuge pour la nuit. Ils avaient dormi au rez-de-chaussée à même le sol, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu le droit de pénétrer à l'étage pour une raison qui échappait encore à Yuya. Alors, pourquoi devait-il monter _lui_ et maintenant ? Est-ce que Reiji l'y attendait, pour donner ses prochaines instructions ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce, à la baie vitrée. Un peu au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande table autour de laquelle étaient assises cinq personnes. D'abord Reiji, puis une fille qu'il avait déjà vu lors d'une opération de reconnaissance à la SOL Technologie. Avec eux, se trouvait également leur informateur vêtu d'un costard que Yuya avait déjà vu sur une affiche, en tant que _traître de la SOL_...

Vint alors un garçon en blouse, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aux côtés d'une jeune fille eux cheveux courts et au front bandé, dissimulant une blessure. Elle portait une chemise blanche et se tourna vers lui, inexpressive :

**"Se... Serena ! C'est toi, où étais-tu ?! On t'a cherché partout !"** le garçon allait accourir vers l'adolescente, quand Spectre **_(NdA : Je dois vraiment lui trouver un nom irl)_** l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main.

**"Ce n'est pas Serena, Yuya."** trancha Reiji, acide. La fille cligna des yeux, en répétant :

**"****_Serena_**** ? Qui est-ce ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas une personne que tu connais."** l'autre fille Emma lui précisa. Accentuant les questions de Yuya.

**"Cette fille est amnésique."** lui révéla Spectre, à ses côtés. **"Il ne faut la brusquer.**

**\- Ah... d'accord..." **non pas d'accord ! Pourquoi cette fille qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait autant à Serena et Yuzu ? Cela n'avait absolument pas de sens, Yuya reconnaîtrait ce visage entre mille...

**"... Donc, le Dragon de cette Dimension a disparu."** Reiji semblait poursuivre sa discussion, sans se préoccuper de la présence de Yuya à ses côtés. **"Et cette Queen qui dirige la SOL demeure introuvable.**

**"Le bracelet de Rin a disparu également."** dit leur informateur, Akira Zaizen, d'un air sérieux. **"Et personne ne peut nous dire où il se trouve actuellement.**

**\- Il ne serait pas resté à l'orphelinat, où elle a vécu ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas le cas."** s'exprima enfin le garçon à blouse blanche, qui répondait au nom de Ryoken Kogami _\- et était le propriétaire de ce manoir_. **"J'ai mes sources et ****_mon ami_**** m'a affirmé qu'elle l'avait en partant.**

Reiji soupira. **"Alors, nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'ennemi.**

**\- Ce n'est pas plutôt une bonne chose, que ce bracelet ait disparu ?"** Emma intervint. **"Je veux dire, s'il n'est pas en possession des filles : il ne risque pas de s'activer n'est-ce-pas ?**

**\- C'est ce que l'on pourrait croire."** continua Ryoken. **"Mais actuellement, une autre "Gardienne" a disparu. Si l'ennemi trouve le bracelet et met la main sur elle, alors nos efforts seront réduits à néant...**

**\- Ils s'attaqueront à la Dimension Xyz. Puis la notre et enfin, ils se débarrasseront de la Dimension Synchro qui ne leurs sera plus d'aucune utilité." **Reiji conclut, en se tournant vers Yuya qui peinait à suivre le cours de cette conversation.** "Alors, il faudrait avant tout déterminer quelles sont nos possibilités actuelles.**

**\- J'ai envoyé un espion fouiller le lieu de l'accident, mais il n'a rien trouvé." **Akira expliqua. **"J'ai bien peur que quelqu'un ait ramassé le bracelet, ou qu'il était entre les mains du..." **il regarda Yuya.** "_Dragon_ qui a été enlevé par l'ennemi. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et...**

**\- Ou alors." **_Ryoken le contredit._ **"Un ****_Ignis_**** s'en est emparé sans scrupule."**

Tous les regards se convergèrent vers le garçon, à l'air passablement énervé. Si ce bracelet était bel et bien tombé entre les griffes des Ignis, alors la situation était pire que tout. _Les Ignis..._

**"La dernière fois qu'ils ont été repérés, c'était prêt d'ici. À côté de la Stardust Road, alors... si le _Dragon_ avait le bracelet à ce moment là et a été enlevé dans ce coin : un Ignis aurait pu s'en emparer.**

**\- Ou alors, il est dans l'eau et quelqu'un va devoir plongé." **précisa Spectre, avec un sourire en coin. **"Ou à défaut dans un arbre, il y en a des centaines dans la réserve d'à côté. S'il a eu le temps de le cacher...**

**\- Vu la situation je doute qu'il y ait pensé." **Reiji admit. **"Mais c'est une possibilité, en effet...**

**\- Euh... s'il-vous-plaît !" **cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tourna vers Rin qui réclama leurs attention.

C'est vrai : c'était d'elle avant tout dont il était question et tout le monde l'abordait avec tant de familiarité, que s'en devenait insultant **"Je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre mais..." **elle ravala sa salive, tout en jetant un oeil à son poignet. Yuya, comme Akira et Emma ressentirent comme un mal-aise :

**"Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même ces temps-ci et que je ne serai peut-être pas d'une grande aide. Mais j'ai perdu quelque chose de très important et je voudrais le récupérer, plus que quiconque. Alors...**

**\- Impossible." **Reiji décida. **"Tu ne peux pas nous accompagner.**

**\- Et pourquoi pas ?!" **Rin haussa le ton, plus qu'elle le voulait.** "Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Vous discutez du matin au soir de choses qui concernent la ville, de choses qui ****_me_**** concerne ! J'ai le droit de savoir et personne ne me dit rien !" **elle se tourna vers Akira, peinée. **"J'en ai assez d'être retenue captive ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et retrouver les personnes, avec qui je vivais ! Et retrouver mes souvenirs !"**

Ryoken n'a rien dit, jusqu'à ce que Rin se lève brusquement pour taper du poing. En tant que médecin il lui demanda de se rasseoir, mais la jeune fille n'en fit rien. Intérieurement, ce trait de caractère _"têtu"_ rappela à Yuya cette scène où son amie Yuzu s'était rebellée contre Reiji, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille...

Serena était d'un tempérament très bornée elle aussi, mais qui frisait les sommets...

**"Rin, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas au rez-de-chaussée te présenter aux autres membres du groupe ?" **Akira allait protester, quand Emma rajouta. **"Après tout, nous ne pourrons plus te garder cachée ici très longtemps.**

**\- Emma-san..." **Rin regarda la femme un long moment, avant d'acquiescer. Cette discussion n'était certainement pas terminée : mais si elle restait une seconde de plus avec ces hommes, Rin sentait qu'elle allait devenir cinglée. Et ses maux de tête n'aidez pas. **"D'accord..."**

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux doucement, avant de se diriger vers Yuya. Emma lui sourit :

**"Tu veux nous accompagner ? Ce ne sera pas très long, mais au moins vous pourrez faire connaissance !**

**\- Euh..."** Yuya échangea un regard incertain avec Reiji, qui acquiesça. **"Ok, je viens !**

**\- Alors, allons-y !"** dit-elle, avant d'ouvrir la voie du couloir aux deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient. Yuya regardait droit devant lui, bien qu'il sentait que cette fille, _Rin_, était en train de le regarder fixement...

Mais quelle que soit la raison à cet instant précis, Yuya et Rin n'avaient qu'un seul désir : rentrer chez eux.

* * *

La matinée avait commencé avec le cours d'Histoire habituelle, avec un vieux professeur des plus ennuyeux.

Ute jeta un coup d'oeil à Ruri qui était en train de prendre des notes, tandis que Blair pianotait sur son D-Pad en pensant être discrète. Comme il s'y attendait, leur discussion n'avait rien donné et la jeune fille n'avait décelé aucune anomalie dans le comportement de Ruri. Il se sentait un peu à cours d'option. Au final, il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'entourage de la jeune fille en dehors du club et du reste de la classe...

Ses yeux allèrent vers Rio, mais... non, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée non-plus. Hm...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il revint vers son cours. C'est vrai ça, il était censé se concentrer sur la leçon du jour s'il ne voulait pas être à la traîne par rapport aux autres élèves. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à suivre les cours de Japonais, alors si l'Histoire si mettait en plus il aurait une sale note. Pas que cela l'intéresse, cependant.

Lorsque le cours se finit il remballa ses affaires à la hâte, puis les filles le traînèrent jusqu'à la cafétéria.

Devant l'air joyeux de Ruri, il se dit qu'il se faisait peut-être des idées après tout...

* * *

Dans les couloirs, il croisèrent Arito et Girag qui se joignirent à eux...

Il s'installèrent sur une table, un peu à l'écart du bâtiment scolaire pour déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Arito animait la discussion en dénigrant des élèves de sa classe qui avaient eu le culot d'insulter le temple de son grand-père, en le traitant d'antiquité. Il finit par se calmer lorsque Ruri lui rappela qu'il n'était pas conseillé de déclencher une énième bagarre dans le collège, à cause d'un simple conflit inter-clubs.

Puis il demanda à Ute s'il avait avancé les derniers chapitres de _Saint Seiya : Lost Canvas_, qu'il lui avait conseillé de commencer à regarder en anime, avant de poursuivre en scans sur un site que je ne nommerai pas.

Ute sourit en lui disant qu'il avait bien avancé, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les terminer.

Girag enchaîna, car il avait hâte qu'ils les rattrapent dans la lecture de _Saint Seiya : Next Dimension_, qui faisait suite à l'arc d'_Hadès_. Puis la discussion se poursuit, sur des sujets divers et variés.

Les filles se joignirent à eux sur certains points, en rigolant parfois dans la bonne humeur. Tandis qu'à d'autres moments, elles parlaient de sujets qui leurs étaient complètement inconnus au sujet de séries...

La discussion était animée, lorsque le Président du Conseil des élèves débarqua avec une partie de sa clique :

**"Bonjour, chers élèves." **les salua t-il faussement jovial, en croisement les bras. **"Oh ! Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, continuez donc votre joyeux repas ! Moi, j'ai déjà mangé dans notre salle de réunion !"**

Arito haussa un sourcil en laissant son onigri en suspens, tandis que Girag les toisait ouvertement. Les filles qui bavardaient si gaiement s'arrêtèrent elles aussi, à la fois inquiètes et mal-à-l'aise...

Ute s'efforça de rester neutre, sachant que Mamoru Jinguji ne pouvait pas se présenter à eux par hasard :

**"Je suis venu en votre charmante compagnie, pour rappeler à l'ordre Monsieur Arito Misawa pour sa conduite indécente, envers ses camarades de classe. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, n'est-ce-pas ?"**

Ledit Arito grogna. **"Oui et vous êtes flics ? Vous êtes venus me coller, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oh, non !"** se justifia le blondinet, devant son air indigné. **"Ce serait vraiment trop dommage de coller deux amis ensemble un samedi matin, tu ne penses pas ? Et nous n'avons pas cours les dimanches ~ !"**

Ute fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, cet abruti ferait tout pour lui pourrir ses matinées du samedi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Même s'il avait blanchit Ruri de cette corvée, Ute ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du mépris pour ce garçon qui leurs faisait face. **"Ah ! Au fait, Ute-kun !" ****reprit le Président, en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche.**** "Je suis venu t'apporter ceci, en personne ! C'est ta convocation pour demain matin.**

**\- Ma... convocation ?"** le garçon cligna des yeux. **"Pour les heures de colle ?"**

**\- C'est un peu tard pour te la donner, mais nous sommes débordés en ce moment ! Entre les sélections de Monsieur Arclight et tous ces mécréants, qui se prennent pour les rois du monde ! Il nous faut de l'ordre !**

**\- Ordre, mon c*l." **répondit Blair sans réfléchir. **"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de vos journées, à part chercher des victimes à tyranniser parmi les élèves ? Je ne sais pas qui des malfrats ou de vous, on doit craindre ici !**

**\- Blair !" **Ruri pâlit à vu d'oeil, tandis que le visage du Président et ses gorilles s'assombrissaient sous la critique. Son amie était exactement comme Arito, elle avait encore parlé sous le feu de la colère...

**"On dirait que quelqu'un manque de discipline ici."** Mamoru fit la remarque, lorsque Blair se leva de son banc :

**"Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire, hein ? Je suis une élève ici et je n'ai rien fait qui soit susceptible de me faire exclure, ou d'être punie !"** elle leva le ton. **"Et s'il a le malheur d'affirmer le contraire et bien, j'aurais toute l'école pour témoin !"** l'adolescente conclut, lorsque Ute prit finalement conscience que de nombreux élèves étaient arrivés et s'étaient tournés dans leur direction. Chuchotant des choses et d'autres.

Mince ! Sans s'en rendre compte, il était de nouvelle fois devenu le centre d'attention de toute l'école et avait entraîné ses amis dans cette histoire ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour se disputer !

**"Ca va ! Je prends l'enveloppe ! Je serai aux heures de colle comme convenu, Ma-**

**\- Ce comportement est inacceptable, Mademoiselle Saotome. C'est défier l'autorité du Conseil de Discipline !**

**\- Ah bon ?! Sans rire !" **Blair en remit une couche. **"Comme si je n'étais pas au courant !"**

**\- On n'a rien demandé et vous, vous venez nous déranger pour nous rappeler ce que l'on risque si on vous désobéit ?!" **Arito s'énerva à son tour, en attrapant la poigne d'un gorille qui s'était approché de Blair par derrière.**"****En plus, vous vous en prenez à une fille ?! Franchement cassez-vous, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !"**

Ute et Ruri ne savaient plus où se mettre, tandis que le garde du corps de Mamoru rugit avant de libérer son bras. Il allait frapper Arito à la figure, quand Girag s'interposa pour le surplomber par sa hauteur :

**"Je peux savoir ce que tu as essayé de faire ?"** la voix du garçon qui avait les traits d'un adulte, se fit des plus menaçantes. Bien sûr Arito savait se défendre tout seul, mais il était hors de question que Girag regarde cette bande de macaques sans cervelles s'en prendre à ses amis, sans rien faire ! **"Partez maintenant !**

**\- Tch !"** pesta Mamoru, sous la menace. Même ces gorilles avaient peur du géant garçon lorsqu'il était en colère. Il toisa alors un à un la bande d'amis, avant de s'arrêter sur Ute. Il lui promettait mille et unes tortures pour le jour suivant et ne comptait certainement pas en rester là. Sa réputation était en jeu...

**"Quoi que tu lises dans cette enveloppe, je te conseille d'être à l'heure si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème."** Blair, Arito et Girag allaient répliquer quelque chose, quand le blond se tourna vers ses pseudos-compagnons. **"Allons-y messieurs ! On a perdu assez de notre précieux temps comme ça..."**

**\- Non, mais c'est quoi son problème à ce type !" **Arito jura. **"Il n'a rien d'autre à faire de ses journées ?!**

**\- Je suis d'accord ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot, doublé d'un Jean-Charles en plus ! Non mais vous avez entendu comment il s'exprime ?! Ce n'est pas crédible d'être aussi poli comme ça avec les gens !" **Blair le suivit, tandis que Girag reprenait son calme avec un sourire. Mieux valait l'avoir de son côté, que contre soi celui-là...

Ute leurs sourit à son tour soulagé, mais néanmoins perplexe. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de riposter comme ça devant le Président du Conseil des élèves. Il s'était enfui une fois certes, mais de là à lui tenir tête devant toute l'école ! Il ne savait pas si ces amis étaient fous ou extrêmement courageux ! Ruri s'approcha de lui curieusement : **"Ca va, toi ? Je veux dire, tu te sens prêt d'aller les rejoindre demain ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix."** il soupira. **"À vrai dire, ils ne me font pas peur. Ce qui me dérange vraiment : c'est le regard des autres. Quoi que, il s'est déjà passé tellement de choses..."**

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était plus à l'internat et pouvait bien passer pour un élève rebelle. C'était toujours ce qu'il avait été après tout, alors autant jouer jusqu'au bout :

**"Tu sais quoi ? Non, en fait ! On verra bien demain et ils n'avaient pas à venir nous faire la leçon ici !**

**\- Oh !"** Ruri cligna des yeux, sous la surprise. Elle trouvait cela rare de voir Ute aussi sur de lui. **"Je vois.**

**\- Tu as eu peur ?" **il lui demanda. **"Tu avais l'air paniqué lorsque Blair a commencé à lever le ton !**

**\- Tu peux parler toi !" **elle rit. **"Tu n'en menais pas large non-plus ! Mais on devrait en avoir plus comme ça !**

**\- Je suis bien d'accord !" **il se mirent à rigoler ensemble, tandis que le trio qui papotaient les regarder intrigués. Au moins, la bonne humeur était revenue sur le groupe et c'est tout ce qui importait...

Il ne fallait pas chercher des noises aux membres du club Spade, car ils avaient un caractère bien trempé !

* * *

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils rangèrent chacun les restes de leurs bentos dans leurs sac de cours. Arito et Girag partirent devant, tandis que Ruri prétexta vouloir aller aux toilettes pour s'éloigner de Ute et Blair un instant. Celle-ci voulu l'accompagner, mais elle insista sur le fait que ce ne serait pas très long...

Elle maternait peut-être un peu trop Ute à son goût, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul après la scène qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et en même temps, elle avait une personne à voir avant la reprise des cours.

_Ah ! Maudit Mamoru !_ Après ce qui était arrivé à cause de ce Président du Conseil de pacotille, la cloche avait retentit et Ruri avait encore raté une occasion de parler seule à seule avec Ute, au sujet de sa famille !

Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour cacher sa déception mais en même temps, elle était tellement heureuse de le voir sourire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le déranger avec ces histoires qui, _peut-être_, risquaient de l'affecter en fonction du lien qui l'unissait à ce Misut Shingetsu, ou à Rei. _Ou peut-être pas ?_ Ruri avait encore du mal à se situer à ce propos, c'est pourquoi elle devait lui poser la question au plus vite...

Ou la poser à Yuma, ou ce fameux Rei qui traînait avec lui. _Lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, alors..._

**"Et bien, ce ne serait pas Ruri-chan ? Bonjour !"**

_Bingo !_

**"Bonjour, Rei-kun, Yuma."** elle les salua, au détour d'un couloir. Rei lui souriait, tandis que Yuma la salua en retour avec un sourire nerveux. **"Justement, c'est vous que je cherchais !**

**"Euh, oui ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?"** Yuma lui demanda, plutôt étonné qu'elle vienne le voir à l'improviste.

Ruri ne savait pas spécialement comment aborder la question. Elle se mordit la lèvre en y repensant, puis elle se dit qu'il valait mieux commencer par leurs demander quelque chose de simple pour introduire le sujet :

**"Yuma, le nom de famille de ta mère : c'est bien Shingetsu, n'est-ce-pas ?"**

La question prit Yuma au dépourvu, tandis que Rei les étudiait du regard. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi répondre et gardèrent le silence un moment : **"Est-ce que c'est Ute qui te l'a dit ?**

**\- Non."** Ruri y alla franc jeu. **"J'ai trouvé une vieille photo sur un tournoi. Tes parents y participaient et j'ai vu le nom de famille Shingetsu. Alors, je te pose la question...**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Ute, directement ?"** Rei cligna des yeux. **"Il le sait aussi, n'est-ce-pas ?"**

Contrairement aux apparences, cette question n'était pas posée directement à Ruri mais plutôt à Yuma. Il croisa les bras. **"Euh..."** il souffla. **"Oui, Shingetsu est le nom de famille de ma mère. Mais elle l'a changé avant son mariage et déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça."** il se tourna vers Shingetsu. **"Pour Ute je ne sais pas s'il le sait parce que c'est Akari qui me l'a donné un jour sur le tas, quand je t'ai rencontré.**

**C'est tout...**

**\- Alors, vous êtes cousins ?**

**\- Pas vraiment." **Rei lui répondit. **"Enfin si, mais assez éloignés. Actuellement, je vis dans la maison de ses grands-parents. Et avec Yuma, on s'est rencontré par hasard. C'était très amusant comme situation !**

**\- Oh..." **Ruri acquiesça, silencieusement. Elle pensait pouvoir établir un lien direct entre Misut et Rei, mais à priori il n'y avait rien de tel. Toutefois, elle n'en avait pas terminé avec ses questions...

**"Pourquoi tu es aussi curieuse, Ruri ?"** Yuma insista. **"Ce n'est qu'un nom de famille, après tout...**

**\- Elle est curieuse, parce qu'elle amoureuse enfin ! Tu n'es pas futé."** Ruri rougit, tout en sortant son D-Pad.

**"Rei, la ferme !**

**\- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et on va finir par être en retard. Mais j'ai une dernière question s'il-vous-plaît..."** elle se retourna vers eux, en leurs montrant la photo que lui avait transmise Anna, avec ses annotations. **"Le garçon à côté de tes parents s'appelait Misut Shingetsu. Et il ressemble tellement à Ute que je n'ai pas encore osé lui demander si c'était son oncle, ou quelqu'un d'autre."**

Yuma comme Rei, regardèrent la photo avec insistance. Yuma prit le D-Pad en mains pour zoomer, avec la bouche grande ouverte. _Et ben ça alors !_ Il n'avait pas d'autres pensées en tête...

Le visage de Rei devint plus fermé, en revanche...

**"Euh... waouh ! Alors, je peux te jurer que c'est la première fois de ma vie fois que je vois ce type en photo ! Mais c'est mon frère tout craché ! Quand je vais montrer ça à Kotori, elle va faire une de ces têtes !**

**\- Ah ? Et donc, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?"** elle demanda innocemment, certaine que Misut était son oncle.

**"Nope, jamais. Inconnu."** dit-il en sortant son D-Pad, pour prendre le zoom en photo. **"Mais attends, je dois en faire une copie ! Cette photo est démente, j'ai enfin trouvé une personne qui ressemble à mon frère dans cette famille !"** il ajouta, en parlant comme si cette histoire de double fantôme n'était qu'un jeu...

**"Hum..."** Rei réfléchit de son côté, avant de s'adresser à Ruri. **"En fait, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu une fois.**

**\- Hé ?! Vraiment ?!"** Yuma s'écria, avec entrain. **"Où ça ?! Il faut qu'on le rencontre !**

**\- En photos. Dans la maison de tes grands-parents."** il avoua. **"Mais elles étaient dans un carton très abîmé.**

**\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de les voir ?"** Ruri demanda incertaine, tandis que Rei hochait la tête.

**"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."** il échangea un regard doux avec Ruri, qui le remercia infiniment. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de passer par les garçons auparavant...

_**"Merci beaucoup !"**_

* * *

_Yusei Fudo revint à son orphelinat, après avoir discuté longuement avec Shoichi Kusanagi : l'ex-employeur de Rin. Il y avait également Yusaku Fujiki : ce petit génie de l'informatique, dont l'adulte avait la charge..._

La disparition soudaine Hyugo et Rin inquiétait plus que de raison leur entourage et avec le recul, Yusei aurait certainement dû en parler avec Martha pour atténuer ce sentiment de mal-aise général. Il se sentait coupable, d'une part pour avoir fait confiance à son ami Jack qui était porté disparu depuis lors et de l'autre, pour les avoir lâché dans la nature un jour pareil, où c'était la grande bataille chez les Tops...

Le médias en parlaient de tous les côtés : _des types venus d'ailleurs, pour les attaquer_ ou des bêtises de ce genre. **_"Akira Zaizen le traître"_**, clamaient-ils avec entrain et en grosses lettres, tandis que la Sécurité devenait folle à chaque coin de rue contre ceux qui défendaient ce cher Akira corps et âmes, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les démunis malgré son statut de haut-gradé chez la SOL. Un grand homme, disait-on.

Il soupira, en passant le lourd portail du jardin...

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Yusei était heureux de n'être qu'un Common et de vivre dans les bas quartiers de la ville. Pour éviter tout ce tumulte inutile, qui régnait dans les hautes sphères.

Toute cette agitation aurait peut-être même permis à Hyugo et Rin de se faire plus discrets, s'ils s'y étaient pris plus tôt ou au contraire, plus tard ? Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets désormais et le plus important, c'était de les retrouver sains et saufs : Hyugo, Rin et Jack. _N'est-ce-pas ?_

**"J'ai parlé avec Ushio tout à l'heure."** Crow Hogan le héla, à l'entrée du bâtiment. **"Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux, mais il semblerait que le mec qui cherchait des noises à Rin ait été enlevé par ces... euh, Lancers ?**

**\- C'est le pire scénario possible alors."** la mine de Yusei s'assombrit. **"Cela veut dire que s'ils ont été enlevés par cet homme, ils pourraient être détenus dans un endroit connus de lui seul, n'importe où !**

**\- C'est ce que la femme qui accompagnait Ushio a dit. Mikage, je crois : tant que ces Lancers n'auront pas été appréhendés par la Sécurité, qu'il serait difficile de les retrouver. Ils ont aussi fouillé le Marché Noir et n'ont rien trouvé à leurs sujet." **il détourna le regard, en se massant les tempes.** "Seulement, deux adolescents ne peuvent pas disparaître comme ça, cela se saurait quand même ! Donc, soit ils ont été emmenés de force et ont été enfermés quelque part, soit ils sont avec Jack ! Je ne vois que ça...**

**\- Jack." **Yusei regarda son téléphone portable, avec inquiétude. Lui non-plus n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment, mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il affrontait ces Lancers, dans son coin ? Ou bien...

**"Ha ha !" **son ami rigola sans crier gare.** "Je viens d'imaginer la tronche de Jack, s'il avait vraiment été enlevé ! Tu imagines les pauvres geoliers ? Sans son ****_Blue Mountain_**** quotidien et ses petites habitudes de King auto-proclamé, ce mec est ingérable ! Ils ne tiendront pas dix minutes avec lui, les pauvres !"**

Le brun sourit. **"C'est vrai. Peut-être que l'on s'inquiète pour rien...**

**\- Si seulement !" **le roux soupira.** "Mais bon, après question traque sur internet on a plutôt de la chance de vous avoir toi, le patron, Yusaku... et ton pote là, Bruno ? Bref, on n'est pas à plaindre et on les retrouvera.**

**\- J'aimerais parfois être aussi optimiste que toi, Crow."** ajouta le plus âgé, en entrant dans la bâtisse. À les entendre, Lua et Luca jouaient à l'étage. Martha était peut-être dans sa chambre, ou était sortie ?

**"Où sont les filles ? Elles sont parties ?**

**\- Martha est partie dormir, elle est fatiguée avec tout ça tu penses. Pour Miyu, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.**

**\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour sortir." **ajouta Yusei. **"Je vais aller voir dans sa chambre.**

**\- À ta guise."** répondit le roux, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller préparer à manger. C'est que la recherche de deux adolescents égarés, cela creusait l'appétit quand même...

* * *

**"Miyu ! Tu es là ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?"** demanda le jeune homme, en toquant à la porte des filles.

Maintenant que Rin n'était plus là et que Luca s'endormait souvent avec son frère jumeau Lua : la pauvre Miyu Sugisaki avait quasiment la chambre entière à elle _toute seule_, en guise d'espace privé...

Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être un rêve pour n'importe quelle autre orpheline : mais Yusei la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle détestait rester _toute seule dans une pièce vide_, plus que tout. Il toqua une seconde fois, mais le silence lui répondit. Etrange, depuis l'extérieur il aurait juré que sa fenêtre était grande ouverte.

**"J'entre !" **il prononça en ouvrant difficilement la porte en bois, pour y rencontrer le porte-manteau retourné, qui semblait avoir était déposé ici pour bloquer l'entrée. **"Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!"**

La pièce était sans dessus, dessous : la fenêtre grande ouverte, le miroir était en morceaux, les oreillers et matelas dépecés. Les tiroirs par terre et le peu de leurs contenu étalé vulgairement sur le sol, rejoignant un flot de vêtements divers qui tapissaient le tout. La vérité s'imposa alors très vite dans l'esprit de Yusei :

Quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre et l'a retourné en entier, pour la fouiller de fond en comble...

_... et Miyu était celle qui dormait dans cette chambre avec Rin, avant qu'elle disparaisse._

Avant que Yusei n'ait pu penser à autre chose ou émettre une théorie, un grand fracas retentit provenant rez-de-chaussée où Crow était resté, pour préparer un casse-croûte. _Oh non ! Ils avaient baissé leurs garde !_

* * *

Il sortit précipitamment dans la chambre pour descendre au pied des escaliers, où se trouvaient déjà Lua et une Luca au bord des larmes. Il allait demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit les débris de la porte et du mur avoisiné, probablement détruit par le Monstre du nouvel arrivant qui était en train de menacer Crow de ses griffes. Le rouquin était au sol, impuissant. **"Qu... alors ça c'est le bouquet ! Toi, ici !**

**\- Toi ?!"** répéta Yusei à l'adresse de l'intrus, qui lui sourit sadiquement tandis que Martha arrivait à son tour pour constater l'horreur de la scène. L'argenté ne le lâchait pas du regard, en menaçant Crow d'autant plus.

**"Bonjour, chère petite famille !"** il les salua, moqueur. **_"Je suis rentré !"_**

_Kyosuke Kiryu..._

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Cela n'a pas grand chose à voir, mais quand Mamoru est arrivé devant le groupe de Ute j'ai pensé au passage dans Arc-V : où Himika arrive à You Show pour accuser Yuya de s'en être pris à Shingo, pour prendre possession de l'école et l'Invocation Pendule, par extension. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une référence ! XD_

_Merci à Emma, qui a rapproché Yuya et Rin en un instant tout en leurs évitant un énorme mal de crâne..._

_Serena qui fuit et qui disparaît, ha ha ! Quelle originalité, cela m'étonne venant de sa part *grosse ironie* ! Mais où est-elle donc passée cette chipie ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Puis Reiji n'a pas l'air inquiet..._

_J'ai encore parlé de Lost Canvas. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Saint Seiya en vérité, mais cette saison oh la la, j'ai craqué pour elle et comme elle n'a rien à voir avec Seiya et co, j'ai compris pour une fois ! X) Vous devriez regarder un jour si vous avez le temps : au moins pour connaître la licence un minimum._

_(En vrai, j'avais un ami qui était super fan au collège-lycée et quand j'ai écrit la scène, j'ai pensé à lui et à toutes les fois où il m'a parlé des épisodes. Tu ne verras jamais ce message, mais bisous à toi Geoffrey :) !)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, je devrais réintégrer Serena et/ou Miyu, je pense. Pour Hyugo et Joeri, je suis d'avis que cela peut attendre encore un peu, même si cela viendra aussi. Yuzu je vais la garder sous le coude encore un petit moment, car je sais à quel moment l'intégrer à peu près..._

_Petit à petit, j'aimerais que le caractère de Ute s'affirme car j'ai l'impression qu'il est effacé ces temps-ci._

_Avis ? :/_


	18. Chapitre 16

_Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (qui n'arrête pas de créer des articles, qu'elle ne finit jamais)._  
_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient._  
_Pairings confirmés, pour l'instant : Ute/Ruri, puis d'autres et un peu de Yaoi._

_Coucou ~_

_J'ai regardé pleins d'animes depuis les deux derniers chapitres, je pense que cela risque de se ressentir dans mes prochains écrits car j'ai eu de nouvelles idées entre-temps : entre Erased, les Enfants de la Baleine et Saint Seiya : Lost Canvas dont je parlais déjà la dernière fois, suivis de Psycho-Pass 3, Ghost Hound, 7 Deadly Sins et Banana Fish (de grosses larmes, pour un personnage T_T), elles ont extra-fusé ! X)_

_Puis il y a le fameux Yu-Gi-Oh ! Sevens, dont on a eu des informations aussi. Ha ha..._

_Bonne lecture ;) !_

* * *

**Vérités et Conséquences - Chapitre 16**

_C'était le samedi matin..._

Et comme chaque matin, Ute devait se lever à une heure bien trop matinale pour éviter de croiser ses parents. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait commencé à prendre le coup de main pour se préparer un bento rapide plutôt que de manger ces cochonneries achetées au supermarché, avec les restes de la veille : onigris aux légumes, fritures et quelques baies que sa grand-mère avait récupéré d'une amie proche...

Une fois terminés et rangés soigneusement dans sa boite à bento, il essayait de nettoyer la cuisine au mieux tout en laissant sur le coin du plan de travail, tout ce dont sa grand-mère avait besoin pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir échapper à cela le samedi aussi, mais le Président du Conseil en avait décidé autrement. Tant pis. En rangeant quelques gâteaux supplémentaires dans son sac, il se demandait s'il allait encore croiser la petite Roboppy au parc s'il s'y rendait aussi les week-ends. Il y avait peut-être une chance...

Ute n'aimait pas la laisser toute seule dans la rue ainsi et se demandait parfois où était son fameux _"Aniki"_. Un frisson le parcouru, lorsqu'il entendit une personne descendre les escaliers dans son dos.

_Mince, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant !_

**"Où vas-tu ?"** lui demanda la voix sévère de sa mère, qui croisa les bras en le regardant.

**"Ah euh..."** il balbutia. **"J'ai des heures supplémentaires à faire et...**

**\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ah ! Mais peu importe..."** la femme secoua la tête, serrant son pyjama blanc entre ses doigts. **"Tâches de ne pas te faire remarquer. Akari a du te le dire plus d'une fois, j'imagine ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis désolé pour ça."** il s'excusa, un sourcil légèrement froncé. Elle ne l'avait même pas salué...

**\- Akari est trop coulante, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord et tu devrais le savoir !"** elle ajouta, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Alors voilà, après tant d'années de silence et une semaine à l'éviter, elle venait enfin lui faire son petit discours. Pas que cela étonnait Ute, cela dit : **"À propos de ton psychologue...**

**\- Je n'y vais plus."** il avoua de but en blanc, en repensant à la vieille antiquité qui avait osé lui dire que ses parents étaient des moins que rien et qu'ils influençaient sur son comportement de _"petit merdeux, gothique"._

_Ute n'oublierait jamais la tête de cet homme, ni ce moment où il avait attrapé sa tasse de café pour la lui jeter en pleine figure sous les yeux ahuris de son assistante. Mais ce vieux croûton l'avait bien cherché !_

**"Et je n'y retournerai pas non-plus ! Celui-ci était trop old-school...**

**\- Je te demande pardon ?"** Mirai feignit un rire, cassée. Si la tension pouvait être plus électrique encore, alors les cheveux de la mère de la maison auraient défié les lois de la gravité !

**_"Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu sais quoi ? Ton psychologue a dit que tu étais une mauvais mère et je t'ai défendu."_** Voilà ce que Ute aurait voulu répondre à sa mère à cet instant précis, mais il préféra garder le silence en observant sa réaction. Parce que quoi qu'il dise à cette femme si attentionnée envers Akari et Yuma, elle ne le croirait sans doute jamais et penserait qu'il raconte encore des mensonges...

Comme il y a des années, où elle l'avait giflé étant enfant...

**"Non, mais est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? Tu crois que cela nous amuse ton père et moi, de te voir te balader partout dans la maison comme tu le fais ! Ou te voir faire des allers-retours, sans savoir où tu vas ?!**

**\- Je vous remercie de vous être occupés du monstre que je suis, tout en me tenant à l'écart pour éviter le danger. C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Alors, oui, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais Père s'en fiche."**

Et la gifle n'attendit pas pour partir ! _Aïe_, mais il s'y attendait. Il l'avait cherché celle-là aussi...

Comme il l'a dit, Ute est vraiment reconnaissant envers sa mère qui l'a élevé les premières années de sa vie et lui a permis de garder un maigre contact avec sa famille paternelle, malgré tout. Du moins en apparence, car il était certain que cela était plutôt due à l'influence d'Akari ou de sa grand-mère, qu'autre chose.

Parce que ce qui était certain, c'était que Mirai aimait ses enfants. Mais qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme le sien depuis des lustres ! Il n'avait même pas de vrai souvenir où elle l'avait chéri et aimé. Il s'était même demandé plusieurs fois s'il était vraiment son enfant : mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi avoir veillé sur lui tout ce temps, s'il n'était qu'une gène ? Ute n'était pas un enfant adoptif, il était simplement indésiré parce qu'à cause de sa maladie il avait semé le malheur autour de lui et avait jeté la honte, sur sa famille...

C'était ce qu'il pensait...

**"Je peux te poser une question ?"** il demanda à sa mère comme si elle ne lui avait rien fait, juste en posant une main sur sa joue pour atténuer la douleur. Sa génitrice, outrée, le toisait droit dans les yeux en retenant la main tremblante qui venait de blesser l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle, à nouveau...

Comment ce _petit merdeux _osait la regarder ainsi ?

Son regard noir d'encre était posée sur elle. Ce regard noir dénué d'émotion, qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier _encore et encore_, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ! Son fils, _son Ute_... n'avait pas ce regard ! _Pas ce regard qui avait fait souffrir tant de personnes autour de lui !_ Ce regard, qui aurait du mourir il y a bien des années ! Ses traits se confondaient de plus en plus avec ceux d'une autre personne, dans son esprit...

_Non, non... Misut était mort et enterré ! Misut n'était pas Ute..._

_Ce Ute n'en était que les restes... l'affreuse malédiction..._

**"Disparais !" **elle s'emporta hystérique, le visage déformée par un excès de rage !

Ute ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris et attrapa son sac, avant qu'elle le frappe à nouveau. Il crut qu'elle allait lui lancer un objet, lorsqu'il fonça vers la porte et la claqua violemment derrière lui. **"Dé... désolé, Mère !"**

_Non, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Ute pourrait savoir de qui il tenait ce fichu gène de ou pourrait en savoir plus sur la famille de sa mère, dont elle s'efforçait de les tenir à l'écart. Si Ute arrivait à trouver son nom de famille, cela lui arrangerait les choses. Mais il avait trop de fierté pour le demander aux autres..._

* * *

Il réfléchit à la question jusqu'à passer le parc sans s'en rendre compte, pour se diriger vers le collège d'un pas lent. Oh, la réaction de sa mère n'était vraiment pas surprenante ! Mais il pensait que les choses se seraient un peu arrangés après son voyage et le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas revu depuis des années. Quant à son père, hum... il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était descendu, à la place de sa mère.

À ce stade, Ute aurait déjà de la chance s'ils se souciaient de savoir s'il mangeait à sa faim...

Bon, ok, cela suffit les plaintes et les mauvais songes ! Il avait tout un groupe de racailles bien habillés à affronter aujourd'hui ! Même si avant ça, il allait encore devoir se confronter à cette starlette du dimanche.

Les couloirs étaient longs et tristement déserts en ce samedi, cela aurait pu être une journée si reposante : hélas, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ses heures de colle, qui promettaient d'être joyeuses !

**"Oh ! Tu es bien matinal ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !"** lui clama ladite starlette, lorsqu'il pénétra dans son _antre démoniaque_. Ute grimaça, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, ni comment réagir...

**"Bonjour, Monsieur Arclight."** l'autre fie la moue et allait répliquer quelque chose à ce surnom, quand Ute prit les devants.** "Si vous ne m'attendiez pas, alors pourquoi êtes-vous déjà dans ce bureau à cette heure-ci ?**

**\- ... Touché !"** il dit en pliant ses jambes sur le bureau de proviseur, comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Ute referma la porte derrière lui quand Thomas l'invita à s'asseoir en face, ce qu'il déclina. Il préférait rester debout et défier le jeune homme du regard, pour avoir enfin une vraie conversation avec lui :

**"Où est le Directeur ?**

**\- Lui ?"** Thomas haussa les épaules. **"Quelque part entre Hawaii et Okinawa, peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien.**

**\- Toute l'école est à toi, maintenant. Tu as l'air à ton aise."** Ute ajouta, joueur. _Oh ?_ Est-ce que le _petit merdeux_ commençait enfin à se rebeller et à nous monter son vrai visage ?

**\- Exactement !"** le blond-auburn affirma, ravi, avant de virer la pile de paperasse qui le gênait avec son pied droit. **"Enfin, heureusement que les secrétaires sont là. Si elles tiennent à leurs boulot, elles ramasseront."**

Ute se sentit à la fois triste et compatissant pour ces pauvres femmes, qui n'avaient rien demandé.

**"C'est un abus de pouvoir. Cela vous enchante ?**

**\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi y connait, au monde du travail ? C'est la loi du plus fort : celui qui est en bas de l'échelle doit obéir à son supérieur, s'il ne tient pas se faire bouffer !**

**\- Vous m'en direz tant !"** Ute siffla, en tirant la chaise à revers pour s'asseoir grossièrement en face de son adversaire du jour. Il était souriant en apparence, mais le garçon voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ce jeune homme avait des choses à lui dire et cette fois-ci, Ute ne comptait pas le laisser se défiler...

**"Pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ? Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, avant de m'envoyer vers les singes.**

**\- En effet."** l'autre redevint un peu sérieux. **"Mais, je te prierai de me parler autrement gamin. Sinon, je suis certain que ta mère apprécierai la nouvelle : que tu fréquentes une belle jeune fille, dans son dos."**

Ute lu la menace silencieuse mais à dire vrai, après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa génitrice il s'en fichait complètement. **"Ok, alors faîtes-vous plaisir. Mais elle s'en fiche de toute façon...**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que me dit la marque sur ta joue. À moins qu'elle te vienne d'Akari, je me trompe ?**

**\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !"** Ute répondit. **"J'en ai assez d'être votre bouc émissaire, alors arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ou de me prendre pour un abruti !" **il s'emporta, avant d'ajouter :** "Et dîtes-moi ENFIN, ****_pourquoi c'est vous qui avez signé ma décharge pour sortir de Spartan City et non mes parents_**** !"**

Thomas allait sortir quelque chose, mais écarquilla les yeux en laissant tomber le stylo plume avec lequel il triturait ses doigts. _Alors, comme ça, il était au courant ?_ Mais quand a t-il... et comment... ?!

Ute sourit narquoisement. Il n'avait jamais pu accéder librement aux ordinateurs et c'est pour ça que sa _compagne de passage_ lui avait appris quelques trucs, pour pirater un logiciel et accéder aux informations qu'il désirait. Il était peut-être trop gentil et naïf, mais au moins il apprenait très vite et il savait où chercher.

Et il avait eu toute une semaine sans domicile fixe avec Roboppy, pour accéder aux réseaux de la ville...

**"Que sais-tu exactement ?**

**\- Des choses et d'autres."** il répondit au tac au tac. **"Je sais par exemple que c'est votre frère qui a en vérité signé ma décharge, ce qui fait de lui mon tuteur légal et celui qui a les pleins droits sur mon éducation.**

**Je sais aussi que la famille Arclight et en particulier vous-même, n'aviez pas le droit de m'approcher à cause de l'incident et que vous avez étouffé cette procédure, sans doute avec un billet ici et là. Auquel cas, aucun juge n'aurait pu lui confier ma garde. De plus, mes parents n'auraient jamais donné leur accord autrement.**

**Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai appris pourquoi nos deux familles se haïssent autant depuis des années !"**

Cette fois-ci, Ute regarda Thomas en essayant de décrypter son regard. Celui-ci ne souriait plus et se refermait comme une huître de seconde en seconde, bien loin du Thomas habituel en apparence. Le garçon crut qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il poursuivit ainsi, sur un ton plus calme :

**"Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Je l'ai oublié, comme beaucoup de choses à vrai dire. Yuma s'en souvient certainement mieux que moi. Alors, je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de dire ceci : mais je suis désolé, Thomas.**

**Pour ton visage et aussi... pour ce qui est arrivé à Tron. Je n'ai pas voulu ça..." **il baissa les yeux un instant, avant que la poigne de l'homme en face de lui ne l'attrape par le col de la chemise et lui décoche une droite qui l'envoya valser sur le sol en une fraction de seconde ! Ute cracha du sang, tandis que Thomas se rapprochait de lui dangereusement en grinçant des dents.

Il se mit à genoux, pour l'attraper par la tignasse : et le releva pour lui décocher cette fois, un coup dans le ventre. _Satisfait, il s'esclaffa..._

Le jeune homme riait comme jamais et à gorge déployée. Mais Ute était trop sonné, pour s'en rendre compte.

**"Tu es désolé, hein ?"** sa voix était déformée par son rictus, il resserra sa prise. **"Mais t'excuser de quoi, enfin ?! Pour l'avoir laissé brûler vif ? Ha ha..." **son regard était de braise. **"Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu l'aider et tu sais pourquoi ?" **la colère du blond explosa lorsqu'il rejeta le pauvre adolescent au sol, qui peinait à respirer. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et retint son visage, pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

_**"Parce que les Tsukumo nous ont détruit !"**_

Oui...

Après l'incident, Byron Arclight avait dépensé toute sa fortune pour sauver Thomas et redonner un souffle de vie, à son visage. Mais ce traumatisme avait laissé des traces dans l'esprit des autres enfants de la fratrie.

Un jour, le plus jeune d'entre eux, Tron, s'est mis en tête de reproduire la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Il ne cessait d'en parler à son père. De répéter que _les flammes de Ute_ étaient si jolies, si belles : qu'il aimerait les voir briller de nouveau, telle un mantra ou une _obsession malsaine_...

Mais comme Ute ne revenait pas, il a cherché à les revoir par un autre moyen. Ce jour là, les Arclight ont perdu leur maison, leurs biens, leur chien domestique, mais avant tout un membre de leur famille. Si Thomas avait pu abandonner sa vie pour sauver celle de son frère à ce moment précis, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Et la suite ne fût que cauchemars ! Son père est tombé malade, Christopher s'est séparé de sa bien-aimée et Michael dût être placé en famille d'accueil pendant quelques années. Tandis que Thomas avait fugué...

Il a sué sang et eaux, pour s'induire dans le Duel clandestin et gravir les échelons de cette société pourrie, qui les avait vu grandir ! _Satisfaisant les aTTenTes de Ce StuPIDE pUblic encOre... et encore..._

_Et les Tsukumo alors ? Comment s'en étaient-ils sortis, dans cette histoire ?_

Les parents sont partis en voyage, en abandonnant tout le reste à leurs sort et sans les aider pour un sou ! Puis ils se sont enfuis, alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir la chance de rester en famille avec leurs enfants : les laissant ainsi au soin d'une grand-mère aux bras frêles et de leur fille aînée, trop jeune pour s'en occuper !

Surtout que ladite aînée, forcée d'oublier Christopher, s'est éprise d'un explorateur qui l'a laissé tomber du jour au lendemain ! Et a maintenant le culot d'essayer de revenir vers Christ, souffrant d'être le numéro 2.

Le cadet a été abandonné, isolé dans un centre pour Duellistes instables. La seule victime du lot finalement.

Et le benjamin ? Il mène la belle la vie, loin de toutes ces tragédies, tel l'enfant insouciant qu'il est !

Pourtant...

**"Tu sais, Ute."** le plus âgé reprit son calme, en relâchant un peu sa prise sur les cheveux du garçon qu'il malmenait depuis le début. **"Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je n'ai rien à te donner, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je t'ai menti en te faisant croire que mon jeune frère se portait bien...**

**Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle, je ne peux pas te mentir :**

**Si je dois désigner une cible à abattre parmi les Tsukumo, alors tu es mon arme. Et les autres, je les abats. Surtout qu'à l'époque, c'était toi mon meilleur ami. Les temps ont bien changé, mais c'est ainsi..."**

Ute qui reprit un peu ses esprits, tenta de se redresser et lui lança un regard noir.**"Lâche-moi ! Je me fiche que tu m'ais menti, ou pas ! J'en ai juste assez que l'on me cache des choses, ou que l'on me traite comme la bizarrerie des Tsukumo, sortie de nulle part ! Je vais faire ces stupides heures de colle et ensuite...**

**"Et ensuite, quoi ?"** Thomas le toisa de haut, en se relevant à moitié. **"Tu n'as nulle part où aller, avorton ! La liberté, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné ! Et je peux aussi te la reprendre, en glissant un mot à mon frère !**

**\- Alors quoi ?! Je dois faire quoi ?! Vivre à tes crochets ?!" **Ute se mit à rire, vide. **"Plutôt crever !"**

Il se prit cette fois-ci un coup de pied dans le torse et crut un instant, que quelque chose avait craqué. Ute toussa de plus belle, mais ne renonçait pas à se relever malgré tout. _Il le fallait..._

L'expression de Thomas avait radicalement changé depuis le début de cette conversation, il désormais froid et sans pitié ! Il attrapa alors le téléphone fixe du bureau d'une main et composa un numéro inconnu, tout en regardant Ute agoniser à ses pieds. _Ah, mais quelle enfl*re..._

**"****_Yo ! Moru-chan ~ !_**** Tu peux venir le chercher dans mon bureau s'il-te-plaît ? ****_Il est tout à toi_**** ~ !"**

Ah ? Donc, c'était ça ?! Ute se doutait qu'il allait être passé à tabac, mais seulement après ses heures de colle pour être honnête : et non par Thomas, puis ces abrutis du Conseil ensuite.**"Quel bel ami d'enfance tu fais !" **il cracha. **"Cela aussi, c'était des mensonges ?! Quoi que, je n'aurais même pas dû te le demander !"**

Thomas l'ignora royalement et continuait de bavasser avec Mamoru, au téléphone.

Des pas commençaient à résonner venant du couloir et à s'agglutiner, même si une part de lui était certaine que d'autres élèves les écoutaient depuis le début, pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion : _comme il s'était évadé auparavant, en sortant du toit. Bravo Président, tu es plus précautionneux que la dernière fois..._

Bon, bon, bon et bien... qu'à cela ne tienne. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais jour de plus à ajouter à sa liste !

Le jeune adulte raccrocha, sur un demi-sourire. Ute avait réussi à s'accroupir et s'il le pouvait, il cracherait bien à la figure du plus âgé. **"Oh ? Tu t'inclines maintenant ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir défié ?**

**\- Que je regrette de m'être défendu ?****"** il répondit, l'air indifférent. **"Non. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question alors avant de partir, je vais émettre une théorie. Pourquoi pas ?"** il feinta de rire, en resserrant une main sur ses côtes. **"Il paraît que je ne suis pas trop mauvais à ce jeu là, donc bon..."**

Thomas éluda la question, avant d'acquiescer : **"Hm ? Ok. Et je devrai t'offrir ma pitié, si tu as juste ?"**

Le garçon ne prit pas la remarque en compte et poursuivit :** "Tu souhaites m'utiliser, pour t'en prendre à Akari et à Yuma. Je me trompe ?" **il ravala difficilement sa salive, en tentant de tenir sur ses jambes. Il était maintenant debout, devant un Thomas visiblement très amusé :

**"Et à mes parents à travers eux. C'est ça ton plan. Tu m'as fait sortir, en pensant que je suis la faille !"**

Le jeune adulte ne dit rien, puis commença à applaudir. Alors Ute avait visé juste ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. **"Bravo ! Si tu m'avais dit ça il y a quelques années, c'était effectivement mon objectif de départ ! Entraîne-toi encore un peu pour les déductions, mais pour quelqu'un qui est dehors depuis deux mois je te félicite ! Tu es plutôt intelligent, plus que ton frère !" **le jeune homme se moqua, avant d'ajouter :

**"En vérité mon objectif n'a pas tant changé, mais comme je t'aime bien : je vais te faire un aveux qui risque grandement de t'intéresser !"** Thomas se leva en même temps, pour s'approcher de l'oreille de son _"ex-meilleur ami"_. Les élèves du Conseil venaient de toquer à la porte et entreraient d'un moment à l'autre...

Ute s'efforça de rester fier et neutre, lorsque Thomas l'attrapa par l'épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**"Il y a des gens qui voyagent un peu partout dans la ville. Ils ne sont pas d'ici, mais ils sont tous à la recherche de la même chose : un garçon en possession d'un Dragon, puis d'une fille munie d'un bracelet. Il les cherchent depuis longtemps maintenant, mais j'ai entendu dire que le précédent détenteur était décédé d'une curieuse infection... ou quelque chose du genre, qu'importe." **le blond lâcha, sous l'incompréhension de Ute. Oui et alors ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec son _Dragon Xyz de la Rébellion des Ténèbres_ ?

**"Je... je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire." **les autres garçons rigolaient derrière la porte.

**"Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre."** le plus âgé insista, avant de se rapprocher de son oreille. **"Saches juste que ces personnes t'ont trouvé et qu'elles attendent le feu vert pour t'attraper. Tout comme elles ont essayé de choppé ton oncle Misut, pour le forcer à faire des choses pas jolies, jolies. Demande à tes parents ~.**

_**Au sujet de Misut Shingetsu et de la Légende des Dragons divins. De leurs pouvoirs qui sont tant recherchés."**_

_Shingetsu... ? Comme le nom de famille de Rei ? Son oncle ?! Mais alors... ?!_

**"Ce qui serait dommage, c'est que cela arrive avant que j'ai pu faire ce que j'ai à faire avec toi, tu ne crois pas ? Alors ce qui serait sympa, c'est que tu restes prudent, plutôt que je t'enferme par précaution ?**

**Surtout si ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à la petite curieuse, qui te sert de petite amie. ****_Pigé ?!" _**au même moment, la porte s'ouvrir en fracas sur Mamoru Jinguji et sa clique. La bande souriait comme jamais, tandis que Ute sursautait, suite à cette entrée en trombe...

**"Emmenez-le !"** Thomas ordonna. **"Et faites-le donc affronter tous ces abrutis qui veulent intégrer une école privée ! Je suis sure qu'ils vont adorer son Dragon, il est exceptionnel ! N'est-ce-pas, ****_Ute-kun_**** ~ ?!"**

**\- Avec joie !"** commenta Mamoru lorsque deux pitbulls attrapèrent Ute par les épaules, peinant à se débattre.

**"A... attendez ! N... non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à..."**

_Merde, f__ichu Thomas !_ Il avait prévu son coup depuis le début ! Et Ute ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de suivre ces types dans le couloir malgré ses blessures et protestations, s'il ne voulait pas être coupé du monde.

Surtout que s'il désobéissait, ces cinglés s'en prendraient à Ruri et certainement à Shun, par extension !

Mais s'il ne faisait rien, alors ce sera sa famille qui sera sous le joug des Arclight ! Ils voulaient leurs faire du mal, les humilier et probablement en utilisant son pouvoir, pour retourner les médias contre eux...

_Non_. Il soupira difficilement. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné avec Shun, le Maître Rokujuro et les autres. Et ils avaient foi en lui ! S'il y croyait à son tour, alors les choses pourraient peut-être bien se passer ?

Johan a dit un jour, que son Dragon _n'était peut-être pas mauvais_. C'était le moment de le vérifier dans un Duel, qui n'était ni amical, ni motivé par la colère ou la vengeance face à de parfaits inconnus...

Comme le dirait Yuma, c'était le moment où il fallait décoller ! Il devait tout donner, pour se dépasser !

* * *

Serena luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. À ses côtés, il y avait _cette autre fille_ qui la sommait de se réveiller :

**_"Rin ! Rin réveilles-toi !"_** sauf que Rin n'était pas son prénom.

**"... Où suis-je ?**

**\- Tu es enfin debout ! Dieu merci !"** l'autre fille s'écriait, plus que soulagée !

Serena l'ignora cependant et détailla la cellule dans laquelle elles étaient enfermées. Une cellule grise et sombre d'à peine 10 m² tout au plus, avec un WC et deux lits sans couvertures qui se faisaient face. Cependant il ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid dans la pièce : probablement climatisée, mais très peu éclairée !

En dehors de ces détails, la sortie était _une grille automatique_ que Serena se ferait un plaisir de forcer.

**"Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu." **l'inconnue lui conseilla, attentionnée. **"Tu as une belle bosse sur la tête !**

Ah oui, les souvenirs lui revenait à présent. Elle s'était enfuie face à Yuya et cachée pendant quelques jours, parmi les Commons. Serena avait fuie les Lancers qui essayaient de la retrouver avec acharnement et elle s'était cachée dans une maison abandonnée. Puis cet espèce de colosse l'avait agressé. _Ah, quel déshonneur !_

L'autre fille la regardait d'autant plus. Et d'un coup, elle eut comme un sursaut : elle s'était trompée !

**"Oh, mais tu n'es pas Rin !" **elle dit, en s'excusant. **"Je t'ai prise pour mon amie. Je suis désolée !**

**\- Je suis Serena ! Tâche de t'en souvenir !**

**\- Ou...i ! Bien sûr." **son interlocutrice s'excusa une fois de plus. **"Je m'appelle Miyu. Miyu Sugisaki. Et euh...**

**\- Peu importe !"** Serena la coupa brusquement. **"Qui tu es ne m'intéresse pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!"**

Miyu se pinça les lèvres nerveusement. Elle allait répondre quelque chose, lorsqu'elles entendirent une lourde porte s'ouvrir au loin. Parfait, quoi qu'il en coûte Serena devait s'échapper...

_Et alors, aux yeux de tous : elle deviendrait l'héroïne qui a arrêté cette stupide guerre !_

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Vous vous souvenez de la discussion qu'avaient eu Thomas et Ute, juste devant la maison des Tsukumo ?_

_À ce moment précis, j'avais parlé de Tron mais c'est complètement passé à la trappe dans les chapitres suivants. Tout simplement, parce que j'avais déjà cette discussion en tête et je savais déjà quand développer._

_En fait, je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça, mais les familles Tsukumo et Arclight sont pareils dans cette fanfiction. Malgré les problèmes ils pourraient reconstruire quelque chose, mais ne le font pas car ils ont les yeux rivés sur le passé. La différence : est que les Arclight ont fini par se réunir et sont soudés, tandis que la plupart des Tsukumo isolent Ute, alors qu'ils ne le devraient pas. C'est comme si les Tsukumo inconsciemment, exorcisaient leurs fardeaux sur Ute, parce qu'eux-même souffre et le rendent responsable de la souffrance qu'ils ont infligé aux autres (c'est aussi en partie lié à cette histoire sur Misut, mais j'en parlerai plus tard)._

_Et ça, c'est quelque chose que Thomas ne comprend pas justement : parce qu'ils ont eu plus d'occasions de se réunir en famille joyeuse et qu'ils n'ont pas saisie cette opportunité. C'est une situation très similaire à ce que Michael ressentait pour les Tsukumo au début de ZeXal, quand il a fait sa grosse crise contre Yuma..._

_Ici c'est une forme de jalousie, de haine aussi, mais pas envers Ute ou les Tenjo : c'est contre les Tsukumo. Et en soi peut-on considérer que Ute, le garçon des Tsukumo qu'ils font souffrir, doit souffrir davantage ?_

_Après, oui, j'ai dissocié Byron et Tron en deux personnages : mais c'était pour ne pas tuer Michael ! XD_

_À part ça, j'étais un peu mal-à-l'aise de reparler de Miyu ici, parce que j'ai dit que sa chambre avait été retournée de fond en comble dans le dernier chapitre. Or, depuis la dernière fois : ma cousine a été cambriolée de la même façon. Tout a été retourné chez elle, mais rien n'a été pris aux dernières nouvelles._

_Bon c'est le hasard hein, mais cela m'a fait froid dans le dos quand j'ai remarqué la ressemblance..._

_Pour conclure : oui, Ute se révolte enfin, tandis qu'une phrase de Thomas est toute déformée : jusqu'ici, ce n'était arrivé qu'à Ute et à Joeri. Et cela n'est pas une coïncidence du tout, c'est voulu..._

_Avis ? :/_


End file.
